Wreck-it Ray
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: An 18 year old boy named Ray has been a patron at Litwak's since he was 7. He has considered it a place he can go to escape the bullying at school and the neglect at home. After 11 years of being a patron, Litwak hires him part-time, but after his first day on the job, an incident send him on the adventure of a lifetime. Post-Movie. Slash/Yaoi after chapter 3. Ralph/OC
1. A New Hero Pt 1

**(A/N) I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

**A New Hero Pt 1**

**Friday 3:10pm**

**Ray dashed down 5th Avenue looking for a place to hide. He ducked behind a trash bin in an alley to save time. "Where'd that traitor go?!" a voice shouted from around the corner. "Let's try this way!" another kid shouted as the football team passed up the alley and ran off into the distance. 'You'd think that a senior in high school wouldn't have to deal with this crap.' Ray thought to himself as he emerged from behind the bin. Ray might've been a 6'1, 220lb wall, but when you're outnumbered by a group of people your size or bigger, you run if possible. Not that Ray was a scaredy cat, hell no! He just picks his battles wisely. But sometimes he sticks his neck out for people and that just might put him on the chopping block. Let's backtrack to prove my point.**

* * *

**10 minutes earlier**

**School had just let out and Ray was walking down the steps of his high school looking for his friend Chad, who just happened to be a Junior, when he spots him being manhandled by the captain of the football team. "Leave him alone, Dimitri!" Ray barked as he shoved the jerk off his friend. "Leave traitor! This nerd here hasn't paid his fee for crossing my path." "Just because I quit the stupid ass football team doesn't make me a traitor and your path is trash!" "Don't make me drop the ball on you Ray! I will!" Dimitri spat back. "That's low even for you!" Ray shouted as he stepped between his friend and his rival. "What's he talking about?" Chad inquired obviously confused. Ray leaned in and whispered, "Just meet me in front of L.A. in 5 minutes. I'll buy you some time." "You done whispering in your boyfriend's ear?" Dimitri taunted. "He's not gay dude! Don't even joke about that!" Chad rebutted angrily. "I did steal Anna from you last year an dthen dumped her the next day." "You said you'd never bring that up again! Your dead!" Dimitri swung at Ray but he ducked and swept his feet. "Later 3rd string wannabee!" Ray joked as he took off down the street. "After him!" Dimitri hollered as the team dashed after Ray as if he stole their money. **

* * *

**Now we're back where we started as Ray begins his trek to Litwak's. He finally gets there 5 minutes later and sees his friend leaning against the doorframe. "Took you long enough!" Chad groaned sarcastically as Ray walked up. "You know me! Fashionably late as always." Ray joked with a smirk. "Come on. I want to get to Hero's Duty before the after school rush hits." Chad complained. "OK dude! Chill man." Chad opened the double doors and shedded some light on the darkness that is Litwak's Arcade as he waltzed in with Ray in tow. **

**"It's open!" Chad squealed as he booked it for the game. "Such a kid..." Ray chuckled to himself as he followed his friend but before he got there he heard a commotion at Fix-it Felix Jr. between two boys who looked about 10. "It's my turn!" one boy shouted. "I had next!" the other boy shot back. "What's going on here?" Ray asked as he arrived on the scene. "His quarter dropped so I had next." the first boy explained. "No it didn't! you flicked it off!" th second boy barked back. "Is this true?" Ray asked the first boy. "Maybe..." the first boy mumbled. "Well this is how I see it. Either you let him go first, or Mr. Litwak hears about your foul play." Ray explained to the first boy with his arms crossed and and a deep glare apparent on his face. "Ok. I'm sorry." the first boy said as he shook hands with the second boy and let him go first. **

**"Nice work, Ray." a voice from behind him spoke. "Mr. Litwak?! How long have you been standing there?" Ray queried as he turned around. "The whole time. You fixed that situation better than Felix could've. Nice." Litwak complimented. "It was nothing. No need to thank me." "Your too modest. There's gotta be a way to thank you." Litwak thought for a moment and suddenly got a bright idea. "Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" "Yeah. I turn 18. Why do you ask?" "How about I hire you on part-time and let you play for free tomorrow?" Ray's jaw dropped at the offer. "Are you sure?" "I've been sure for 5 years. If any kid in here deserves this job it's you." "Thanks Mr. Litwak!" Ray shouted as he hugged him tight. "Need...to...breathe." Litwak groaned as Ray released him. "Sorry." "It's okay. Just be here tomorrow at 7:30am." Litwak waved Ray off as he headed towards his office.**

* * *

**"Chad! Guess what?!" Ray shouted as he approached his friend. "What is it?! I've almost beat the game!" Chad replied as he gunned down a group of cy-bugs without looking at the screen. "I just got a part-time job here! Isnt that great?!" Ray squealed as he grabbed the gun from his friend's hand and shot a cy-bug that had been on the screen since his arrival. Chad was speechless and trying to calculate what just happened as Ray beat the game and got the Medal of Heroes. "He just up and hired you?! Why?!" Chad shouted after 2 minutes of uninterrupted silence... or at least arcade silence. "He hired me after I broke up a potential fight." "that sounds like you. So when do you start?" "Tomorrow." "On your birthday?! Why would you work on your bday?!" Chad asked shock apparent on his face. "You act like I have anything better to do. My mom is in France and my brother is on a cruise with his wife and my nephew." Ray's mood almost immediately nosedived after he said that. "You okay man?" Chad queried kind of concerned. "It's nothing just meet me here around 9. I'm going home." Ray saluted his friend as he waltzed out of Litwak's and began the long trek home. **

* * *

**15 minutes later**

**'Home sweet home.' Ray thought to himself as he crashed on the couch. "At least I have food." Ray stood up and grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the fridge. "I'm going to bed. There's no reason to stay up anyway." Ray slowly walked upstairs and sat on the edge of his bed nomming on pizza and kicking his Converse off his feet. After he finished the pizza he lied down on his matress. Sleep took him quickly afterwards.**

* * *

**Ray was walking down a white corridor. Pictures of different men and women graced the pearly walls, but underneath each photo one word was the same. "Codemaster" As he continued to walk, he noticed a door at the end of the hallway. He sprinted for the door hoping for a change of scenery, but when he turned the knob, he found a white room with a single desk and two chairs in the center. He was kind of tired so he sat down in one of the chairs. **

**"So glad you could join me, Ray" a voice said from behind him. He turned in his seat to find a middle aged man, maybe 45, with golden hair down to his shoulders and a futuristic brace on his left arm. "How do you know my name?" Ray asked him a little freaked out. "I know a lot of things, Ray. I even know your deepest darkest secret." the man replied as he took the seat opposite Ray. "What do you want?" Ray asked suspicious of this man's motives. "I want to give you a chance to save that which you love." "Huh?" "Let me rephrase that. A chance to save the arcade." "The arcade? What's going on?" Ray queried a bit taken aback by the statement. "I don't have time to explain now, but just know that the arcade games you play at Litwak's are not just games and when in doubt, let the code guide you and you shall be victorious. Now I believe you have a phone call." The room and the man faded as Ray's cellphone broke him from his trance.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Preview: Ray ponders his dream as he works at the snack bar and wonders why he had it. He decides to let his friend use his free games while he patrols the arcade. At the end of the workday, Litwak decides to give him something extra for working on his birthday, but that present might not just be for Ray's benefit, but for the benefit of the whole arcade.**


	2. A New Hero Pt 2

**(A/N) Chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews! Now to answer some people.**

**malstar1000 - Thanks! And btw... I'm a dude lol**

**Phantoms Lil Waffle - Quite... *sips tea***

**Distrust365 - Thank you and your wait is over! (And I totes agree with you! That's why I chose him :3)**

**Now on with the story!**

**P.S. This story takes place 2 years after the movie.**

**Chapter 2 **

**A New Hero Part 2**

**"Hello?" Ray answered his phone groggily. "Happy birthday, dude!" Chad yelled through the phone. "What time is it?" Ray asked kinda irked. "Like 7:05 I think?" "7:05?! I gotta go!" Ray hung up the phone and dashed to the bathroom to get cleaned up for his 1st day of work. After washing up he ran downstairs into the kitchen to grab a granola bar, but on the way back he felt a draft. "Clothes!" Ray booked it upstairs towards his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt, a black 'Nerd 4 Life' hoodie with black baggy shorts that went a little past his knees and some Nike gun metal dunks with the triforce on the side of both of them. He ran outside to the garage and pulled out a huffy with a motor attached. He started it up and sped off towards the arcade.**

* * *

**Ray pulled up 7 minutes later right next to Litwak as he was opening up shop. "Am I late?" Ray asked in a hurried tone. "Right on time and happy birthday." "Thanks." Litwak gestured for Ray to come in as he walked the bike to his office, but while Ray's back was turned, the games were eyeing him as if he killed someone. When Ray entered the office, Litwak asked him to give him a minute to set up. Ray agreed and Litwak closed the office door. **

**"You guys need to show Ray the same respect you'd show me. That means no glaring at him or doing weird stuff behind his back. Understand?" All the characters nodded except for one. "Where's Ralph?" Litwak asked Felix. "He walked off when Ray walked in. He looked kind of red in the face." Felix explained. "Do you think he needs a day off?" "I'm good!" spoke Ralph from offscreen. "Just give me a minute." "Ok. We open in 20."**

**Litwak entered his office to find Ray eyeing a picture. "Whatcha got there Ray?" Litwak inquired as he sat behind his desk. "Just a picture of me from the first time I came to Litwak's, but I noticed something odd." "Like?" "In this pic, Ryu and Ken are in Tapper, but they're Street Fighter characters." "Are you sure that you're not still half asleep?" Litwak retorted skeptically. "Your probably right." Ray stowed the picture in his wallet and leaned against the wall. "So what do I have to do?" Ray queried. "All you have to do is work the snack bar from 8 to 12 on weekends and 4 to 6 on weekdays and patrol the floor from 1 to 5 on weekends. Fair enough?" Litwak explained. "Sounds good!" "Welcome aboard!" Litwak shook Ray's hand as he led him out of his office and over to the snack bar.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Fix-it Felix Jr...**

**Ralph was sitting on his humongous bed, face in his hands and thinking out loud. "I do _not_ like him like that. I do _not_ like watching him play my game. I do _not _put up more of a fight because it makes him smile. I do _not _think his smile is amazing and wonderful and... damn it. I think I _do_." "Ralph! Gametime!" Felix called from outside. "I'll worry about my feelings later. It's wrecking time!" Ralph pumped himself up and got ready to greet the gamers with flying fists and bricks aplenty.**

* * *

**The morning passed smoothly with Ray selling out of snack by 11 so he got to take his break early. All the while he was thinking about his dream and if anything that guy said was true. "He did say that the games were more than games, so maybe Ryu and Ken went to Tapper? But how would they get there? This is brain-wracking!" Ray decided to scrap his thoughts as he played Fix-it Felix Jr. for the first time that day. Seeing Ralph for some reason always made Ray smile. If only he knew.**

**As the arcade closed, a group of supervillans from several games in the arcade met in a secret server in GCS to enact their plot to overthrow order in Litwak's. "We all know the plan. So who goes first?" one voice inquired. "I will and I'll send my general to make sure it all goes smoothly." another voice added. "Is everyone ready?" a third voice queried. "Yes. Let's get started!" a fourth person barked and as they disbanded a shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. "Shall I begin Master Heihachi?" the figure spoke. "Yes General M. Bison. Begin your attack on Game Central Station and show no mercy. Heihachi replied as he dismissed his general to carry out his task.**

**"Later Ray!" Chad shouted as he left the arcade. "Later Chad!" Ray shouted as he closed the door. "Good job today Ray! I could barely tell it was your first day." "Thank you sir. I'm gonna head home now." "Wait. I got you something." "You didn't have to..." Ray started but was cut off by Litwak. "This isn't from me. It's from someone we both know." Litwak held out a silver box with a red ribbon on top. "Okay." Ray opened the box and saw a futuristic brace about the size of an iPod touch with a touch screen and a card-sized slot on the side. "What is it?" Ray queried but before he got his answer he heard a call from the Fix-it Felix Jr. game.**

** "Mr. Litwak! We're in trouble!" Felix voice shouted from the console. "Is it the league?" Litwak inquired as he walked towards the machine. "Yes sirree! The barriers to the games have been activated but Sonic, Mario, and Ralph stayed behind to help those who didn't make it back to their games in time." "We're on our way!" Litwak dashed for a door next to his office marked 'Employees Only' and went in. "What's going on?" Ray inquired as he stared at the room. It was a plain white room like the one from his dream, but with a computer terminal on the right and a transluscent pad in the center. "I assume you had a dream about a room just like this?" Litwak inquired as he entered some digits into the computer. "How did you know?" "The man from the dream was the first Codemaster. I knew you had it in you. I'll explain in more detail later but first put on your gauntlet and hop on the pad." Ray complied by tossing the gauntlet on his arm and stepping onto the pad. "So the games are real?" Ray queried as he stood on the pad. "Yes." "And from what I gather, the league is bad?" "Yes" "Who's in the league?" "Well, for now that questions will have to wait. TRANSPORT IN 3... 2... 1!" A flash of light erupted from the pad and the two disappeared into thin air.**

* * *

**Ray felt like he was falling, but as his mind played tricks on him, his clothes changed. His hoodie became a silver muscle shirt, his shorts grew into silver pants, and his shoes just turned silver. As he broke his trance, he was getting used to the new clothes. "Why'd my clothes change? Not that I mind." "No time! We've gotta take out the general they sent." Litwak rolled up his sleeve to reveal a gauntlet of his own. "It looks like they sent M. Bison. I thought as much. Come on!" Litwak opened the door and ended up in a giant train station where video game characters were running from a battle happening on the other side of the platform. **

**Sonic, Mario, and Wreck-it Ralph were holding off these weird robots that looked like M. Bison. "You've gotta get in there!" "How am I supposed to survive that? I don't have any special powers like they do." Ray rebutted as he stared down the army of robots. "Just shout Codemaster go into your gauntlet and your armor should appear. Now go!" "Alrighty then!" "A little help?" Sonic and Mario said simultaneously as they fell back to back. "I got 'em!" Ralph shouted as he scooped them up and ran towards Ray. "Get them to safety, big guy. I can handle this." "Right!" Ralph ran towards the group of frightened game characters as Ray stared down the robots.**

** "Codemaster GO!" Rings of code surrounded Ray as his armored uploaded onto him. It was silver and the helmet had a retractable visor. "Whoa... I feel stronger." Ray thought as he got used to the transformation. The bots charged him but he was ready. He ducked a punch from one and backhanded it's head off. Two more tried to trip him but he jumped up and kicked both of them across the room. He continued the onslaught for about 2 more minutes before he ran up to the last one and punched a hole through it's chest. Ralph and Litwak just watched this onslaught with open jaws and wide eyes. "I had no idea he was that strong. The gauntlet is only used to unlock potential, but this is ridiculous!" Litwak thought to himself as they saw M. Bison walk towards him. **

**"You've defeated my duplicates. Either Wily's gotten soft or you're hot stuff!" He spoke as he took a fighting position opposite Ray. "Why would you want to destroy your home?" "My only goal is to serve my master." "Ray! He's being controlled! You have to defeat him before he'll go back to normal!" Litwak shouted from across the station. "OK then!" All of a sudden, codes began to sprout from the ground and download into Ray's helmet. "I understand." Ray reached into a box on his side and pulled out a card. "Code Card Thunderblade!" He swiped the card through the slot on his gauntlet and crushed it in his hand converting it to code. Then, the code became a legendary sword filled with electricity. "Thunderstrike!" He barked as he ran up to M. Bison and slashed through him with the blade. **

**"What are you doing?!" Ralph exclaimed as he ran over to Ray. "He could die forever if he dies outside his game!" "Relax, buddy. He'll be fine." Litwak spoke from behind him. "Code cards can't actually kill characters." "Oh. My bad." Ralph apologized sheepishly. "It's okay. No harm done. And thanks for the help. Your not a _bad_ guy if you know what I mean." Ray replied as his armor disappeared and was replaced with the muscle shirt. Ralph went cherry red at the compliment and tried to play it off. "It was nothing. All in a day's work, but what about the station? It's trashed." "I got this." Litwak pressed a button on his gauntlet and codes began to flood across the floor and fix benches and broken bulletins and putting them back where they belong. 'I've gotta learn that." "I'll teach it to you later, but right now we've gotta get you home." "OK. Later Ralph! Top shelf?" "Top shelf." Litwak led Ray back towards the door and started up the teleporter while Ray had one thing on his mind. "_I think I have a crush on Ralph..."_**

**__Thanks for reading! Next Chapter Soon!**

**Preview: Litwak closes on Sunday so he can use the time to tell Ray the whole story. All about The Codemasters and The League Of Shadows. Meanwhile, Ray and Ralph's feelings for each other grow stronger. While Ralph can go to Vanellope for advice, Ray is stuck working things out for himself. During that time, another general gets his shot at a game. They just happen to choose Sugar Rush. Ray's journey of love and action have only just begun!**

**P.S. Whoever can guess where I got the idea for the cards from gets a cameo as an OC in the next chapter! I'll PM you if you win. L8TR!**

**Signed T.B.S.**


	3. Sugar Rushed

**Thanks for the reviews! We have 2 winners! FeyBeauty and Distrust365! **

**Thanks to malstar1000 and Negima Uzumaki for trying.**

**Without further ado... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sugar Rushed**

**Ray woke up on the pad with his original clothes on. "My head... What a way to end your birthday." Ray groaned as he stood up and walked out the door into the hall. "Morning, sleepyhead." Litwak spoke as he walked up to Ray and handed him a cup of coffee. "How long was I out?" Ray queried as he glugged the coffee. "All night. It's 7:30" "Am?!" "Am. But I don't blame you. The first time's always rough." "I can feel that." Ray groaned as he popped his back. "I'm closing Litwak's for today so the games can recover and it gives me time to tell you about The L.O.S. and the Codemasters." Litwak explained as he leaned against the doorframe. "I don't have anywhere to e today so let's hear it." **

**"Well... It all started when the first arcade game was built. No one knew they would take off so quickly, but they also didn't know that the games were alive. One day, the main character of Turbotime, Turbo, decided to crash another game. Both games got unplugged, and Turbo was deleted. Or so we thought. Years later, we find out that Turbo was really King Candy as he tried to take over the arcade. Luckily, Ralph and his friends sent him packing before he did any real damage. Little did they know, he was part of a bigger group known as the League Of Shadows or L.O.S. for short. The L.O.S. are a group of video game villains being controlled by an evil man. He feeds off the dark and bitter feelings they have to get them to do his bidding. Only few villains actually believe they serve him. Others think they're in a partnership. That's why the Codemasters exist. To stop him and his dark ways from doing any real damage to the games. It'd be nice to find out who he is and ****catch him eventually, but we're fine with stopping his plans for now. Any questions?" **

**"Well... Not really." Ray replied as he stared at his gauntlet. "Ok then. Now that you know the whole story, I want you to go to GCS and get used to your surroundings." "Sounds like a plan." Ray replied as he walked onto the pad. "Transport in 3... 2... 1!" A bright light consumed Ray as he disappeared again. He reapppeared in the Coderoom in and walked out the door into the busy hub of GCS.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in Sugar Rush...**

**"What's up, stinkbrain? You look dumber than usual." Vanellope spoke as they walked to Diet Cola Mountain. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Ralph replied with his hands behind his head. "Hmm... Distracted... Not wanting to talk about it... Your in love aren't you?" "What?! No! Of course not!" "You are! OMG!" Vanellope shouted as she glitched all around him. "OK! Maybe I am! So?!" "Is she pretty? Do I know her? Is she tall?" "Who said it was a she?" Ralph stated as sat on the chocolatey ground. "It's not? Hmm. Never pictured you as a man's man but okay! Why don't you ask him out?" "Are you kidding?! He's a Codemaster! What if he's a homophobe? What if he hates me? What if..." "OK OK! Let's make a deal! if I win my next race, you ask him out." "OK... Only if you use absolutely no weapons." "Deal!" Ralph shook Vanellope's hand thinking to himself, "What'd I get myself into?"**

* * *

**Back in GCS...**

**As Ray strolled through the station, some characters waved at him while others glared. "Look out!" a voice shouted from behind Ray. The person ran over him and he tumbled towards the door to Sugar Rush. "What was that?" "Sorry. Are you okay?" A girl no taller than 5'11 with a black pixy cut with red streaks, bright blue eyes, really pale skin and thin with curves dressed in a denim blue jacket, daisy dukes and boots held out her hand to help him up. "I was in a rush to get to Sugar Rush. I'm Sarah. What's your name?" "Ray. What's going on in Sugar Rush?" "They have roster races everyday to pick the avatars." "I always thought that was random. Mind if I tag along?" "It's the least I can do. Let's go!"Sarah ran towards the monorail with Ray on her heels. Little did they know, a shadowy figure was right on their heels. **

* * *

**"We missed the train. Crap!" Ray shouted as he kicked air. "Don't you have a codeboard?" Sarah inquired. "Codeboard?" "Yeah. It's the Codemaster's hoverboard. You are a Codemaster right? Sarah inquired as she held up a bright blue gauntlet. "You too?" "Yeah." She pulled out a code card and threw it on the ground. All of a sudden, a bright blue hoverboard with her name on it appeared from the card. "You didn't swipe it?" Ray inquired. "You don't swipe Code Vehicles. You must be new." "It's actually my second day." "Everyone was new at some point. Now check your box." Ray opened his box and saw a second card. It was the codeboard. He dropped it and a silver board appeared with his name on it. "Let's ride!" Ray shouted as he took off down the tunnel Sarah close behind. **

**They reached the entrance to Sugar Rush in 2 minutes, but Ray's mind was elsewhere. "Who is she?" Sarah asked as she broke Ray of his trance. "She?" "The girl you like! Geez! You look like a lovesick puppy!" "I have no clue what you're talking about." "Don't lie to me. I know that face." "Ok, I do like someone but he'd never go for me." "_He_?" "Oops!" Ray squealed as he put his hands over his mouth. "Oh, that's so cute! Who is he? Do I know him?" "It's Wreck-it Ralph." "I can totes see that! You should ask him out!" "Is it that easy?" "Yeah. The worst thing he can say is no." Sarah spoke as she took off towards the track with Ray not far behind pondering her words of wisdom. **

* * *

**They reached the track just as the racers were on the final stretch. "I'm gonna win!" A red haired girl named Fey Licorice screamed as she approached the finish line, but Vanellope glitched in front of her and won the race. "Yes!**** I did it! Vanellope squealed as she hopped out of her cart and darted over to Ralph. "I filled my part of the bargain, now you fill yours." "Do I have to?" Ralph pouted. "Go before I hit you with my cart again." "But how will I find him?" His answer came in the form of a scream that rang out from the other side of the track. **

**"The league is here!" a random gumdrop exclaimed as an orange robot with huge claws and a porcupine hairdo slashed the rafters in half. "I am Beastman! I claim Sugar Rush for the L.O.S.!" "We've gotta stop him!" Sarah barked as they ran over to the monster. "Stop!" "So your the new Codemaster... Ray was it?" "You're damn right I am! Codemaster GO!" The rings appeared and so did the armor. "Codemaster, Kick it up!" Sarah shouted as the rings appeared and created light blue armor. "Kick it up?" Ray queried. "Customizable code words. Duh." "Code Card Thunderblade!" "Code Card Fireblade!" Both blades materialized in their hands as they charged Beastman. Ray slashed up, but Beastman dodged left and caught some fire in his hair. Sarah jumped off the bleachers and tried to finish it, but Beastman grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Ray came in and slashed him good on his arm. "Thunderstrike!" "Blazing Strike!" They charged him together and caused him to fall flat on his face. **

* * *

**"Good work Ray! You looked professional out there!" Sarah shouted as their armor disappeared and she patted him on the back. "It was nothing." Ray replied as he blushed. "I'll fix this up." Sarah said as she pressed a button and restored the rafters and track to their previous condition. "Hey Ray!" a voice shouted from behind him. "Ralph!" "Hey... I want to ask you something." Ralph stuttered as he stood with both hands behind his back. "Me too." Ray replied as the blood rushed too his cheeks. "Same time?" "Okay" "Do you want to go out sometime, like on a date?" They said simultaneously. They both froze at what the other said. "_You_ want to go out with _me_?" Ray inquired as he sat on the ground. "Well... Yeah. You said yes _right_?" Ralph replied as he mirrors Ray. "Yes. Let's say Tuesday?" "Okay!" Ralph shouted as he hugged Ray tight. Ray reciprocates almost immediately. Vanellope ran over to Ralph side and gave him a thumbs up as Sarah did the same to Ray. Both Ralph and Ray were thinking the same thing. "_This is gonna work out just fine."_**

**Thank you for reading! Just a reminder. I DO NOT OWN WRECK-IT RALPH!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ;3**

**Preview: Ray and Ralph's first date goes off without a hitch, unless you count an annoying angry koopa king as a hitch. Ray and Ralph will have to put their date on hold to save the arcade from the threat, or can Ray count on some "extra" help so he can be with Ralph in peace? Stay Tuned!**


	4. Fix-it Ralph

**(A/N) Thanks you for all the reviews! All your reviews make me update that much faster! Now for replies! AAAH!**

**malstar1000 - Where's Kool-Aid?**

**Distrust365 - No thank you and IKR?! XD**

**adjwolf - Now! XD**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - Thank you and I won't stop until it's done!**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 4**

**Fix-it Ralph**

**Ray broke the hug and stared into Ralph's chestnut eyes. "Ehem!" Sarah cleared her throat and broke them of their trance. "It's almost 10." "What happens at 10?" "Nothing, I just thought you'd need some sleep." "Right! Later Sarah. Ralph. Vanellope." Ray saluted them as he rode off on his codeboard. **

**"Your back!" Litwak shouted as he approached Ray. "Hey. How many Codemasters are there?" Ray inquired as he pulled out his bike. "One for each arcade. They usually travel from arcade to arcade on their downtime. You saw Sarah didn't you?" "You know her?" "She's the Codemaster of Jay's Arcade downtown. She got transferred there the day before you became a Codemaster. She's probably getting used to the neighborhood." "Oh. Well I'm gonna head home now. See you tomorrow." "OK." Ray waved to Litwak as he rode home. **

**The next day at school Ray was sitting on the front steps thinking about Chad, who had to move yesterday, when a familiar face sat next to him. "Sarah?" "Hey, Ray. Thinkin' bout Ralph?" Sarah responded as she sat next to him. "Hush! No one knows I like guys." Ray whispered as he walked toward class. "When you think about it it's kinda obvious." Sarah replied. "When'd you start going here?" "Today. And we both have the same schedule." "How do you know that?" "My secret." "OK, then you know that our first period is a free period." "Yeah, but I had to check into my classes." Sarah replied as they sat in the cafeteria. "Why are you here so early?" "I had to tell my teachers I wouldn't be here tomorrow or Wednesday." "Psyched for your date?" "Yeah. I was thinking..."**

* * *

**"See ya later, Sarah!" Ray shouted as he made his way to Litwak's but before he went 3 blocks he was stopped by Dimitri. "Well well well... Looks like the little traitor found a new playtoy." Dimitri spat as he stood in Ray's path. "Ralph is not a playtoy and I never called you that when we dated." "We said we'd never bring that up again!" "You didn't have that problem on Friday!" Ray barked as he pushed Dimitri out of the way. "I was the best you ever had!" "_Was _being the keyword." Ray spat ack as he kept walking and didn't look back.**

**After work, Litwak asked Ray to stay a little longer. "I heard about your date with Ralph." "Who told you?" "I overheard Vanellope and Taffyta talking." "Dang Vanellope." "I just wanted to tell you we'll be closed on Wednesday so your free to stay at Ralph's if you want." Ray's jaw dropped at the statement. "Huh?" "I don't care that your dating Ralph. Why would I? You're old enough to make your own decisions, and between you and me, I think this'll be good for you and Ralph." Litwak explained as he patted Ray on the back." "Oh right! Hand me your gauntlet. I need to upgrade it." Ray complied as he took off the gauntlet and handed it to Litwak. **

**"Hey!" Felix called from his game. "Sup Felix?" "Ralph wanted to know where your date would be." "Just tell him to meet me at the entrance to Sugar Rush at closing." "Airighty!" Felix replied as he left the screen. **

**"Here you go. Now you can teleprot to GCS from anywhere within a 20 mile radius of the arcade and you can teleport to games quicker from GCS." "Cool! See you tomorrow!" Ray shouted as he ran off towards his house.**

* * *

**As he opened his room door, his gauntlet began to vibrate. "This thing's a phone too?" Ray thought to himself as he pressed the green button. "Hey Ray! Just wishing you good luck for your date tomorrow. And remember to be you." "Is it possible to be anyone but me?" "I've seen it happen. Night!" "Night." As Ray hung up he fell onto his bed sleep taking him almost instantly. **

* * *

**Ray was back in the white room again. He sat there for 2 minutes before the man appeared from behind him. "I assume you want to stay a Codemaster?" the man inquired as he sat down. "If I was chosen out of all the people in the world, then you can count on me." Ray replied passionately. "Good Answer. Now I will estow upon you 3 blank cards." "What are they for?" "When you need them, you'll know. Just follow the code." the man said as he began to disappear. "Wait! Who are you?" "Call me Codemaster X." he replied as the dream dissolved.**

* * *

**Ray woke up at 9 feeling as if he'd been asleep for days. He decided to play video games to pass the time before his date. He decided to teleport to GCS around 5:30. Then he teleported into Sugar Rush to get the date ready. "Vanellope! Where are you!" Ray shouted as he entered the castle, but stopped as he felt someone glitch behind him. "You got the stuff?" "Yeah. You gonna make Ralph happy?" "Until I die." "You better or I will come after you with Calhoun's help." She threatened as she handed him the basket. "You got an hour! " Vanellope shouted as she glitched to her cart. "OK!" Ray shouted as he transported to the peppermint woods.**

* * *

**"So where is he?" Ralph asked Felix as he stood on the rainbow bridge. "Maybe he's late." Felix replied. All of a sudden, a familiar board appeared with a note on it, and then disappeared into thin air. "What's this?" Ralph inquired as he picked up the note. "Meet me in the peppermint woods for a surprise." "Ooh! How romantic!" Felix gushed as he patted the wrecker on the back. "Shut up Fix-it!" Ralph replied as he made his way down the rainbow. **

**He reached the peppermint woods and found a trail of bricks, not candy brick but real bricks, leading into the woods. He followed the trail until he reached a nice-looking picnic blanket with strawberry rose petals spread around the edges. "You like it?" Ray inquired as he emerged from behind a tree. "Vanellope told me you liked strawberries so I thought 'Strawberry everything'" "You didn't have to." "I wanted to. Now let's eat!" Ray and Ralph sat down on the blanket while leaning on a tree and opened the basket to find a strawberry cake. They both took a piece, Ralph taking a bigger piece and began eating. **

**"Ralph... Can I ask you something?" Ray inquired as he put his plate down. "Fire away." "Do you like me or _love_ me?" RAlph was silent for a minute before he answered. "I... I think I love you. Your always so nice to everyone and every time you beat my game, you never gloat or anything and your eyes are the greatest shade of silver..." Ralph spoke as he turned away from Ray. "Ralph, look at me." Ralph turned back around only to be met with a pair of soft lips. He was startled at first but quickly melted into the kiss. Ray broke the kiss to stare into Ralph's chestnut eyes. "I love you too. You're so sweet and caring but tough when you need to be and everything I've ever dreamed of." Ralph started the kiss this time pulling Ray into his lap. Their heartbeats became one as they swapped saliva. **

**Their make out session was interrupted as Ray's gauntlet vibrated against both of their bodies. "One second, Ralphy~." Ray spoke as he broke the kiss and walked behind another tree. "It better be the league or I'm going to kill you." Ray threatened as Sarah's face appeared on the screen. "Yeah. I thought I could handle it, but Bowser's too strong and my Fire weapons just fuel him!" "Where are you?" "Fix-it Felix Jr." "We're on our way." Ralph spoke from behind Ray. "Ralphy? How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to know my games in trouble." Let's go then!" Ray shouted as he grabbed Ralph's finger and teleported to Fix-it Felix Jr.**

* * *

**As they appeared in the game, they found the building on fire and Sarah trying to hold off Bowser with little success. "Time to fight! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" The rings appeared and the armor formed. "I'm gonna wreck it?" Ralph asked with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. I always thought it sounded cool. Code Card Thunderblade!" the sword appeared as he charged the King Koopa. He went up and over and slashed him in the face, but he blew fire at Ray and sent him flying. Suddenly, codes flew into Ray's helmet. "Give me your sword!" Ray pleaded to Sarah. "But..." "No buts, just give me the sword!" Ray grabbed the sword and the fire was replaced with electricity. "Ralph, hold Bowser!" Ray shouted as he charged up power. Ralph grabbed Bowser and held him over his head. "Now chuck him!" Ralph threw him up high as Ray sent tons of electricity through Bowser's system knocking him out. Sarah reset the damage and the fire disappeared. **

**"How'd you do that?!" Sarah exclaimed as she approached Ray. "I don't know. I just followed the code." Ray replied as he walked towards Ralph. "So I can assume your date went well?" "Does this answer your question?" Ray inquired as he pulled Ralph down and kissed him deeply. "I believe it does." Sarah replied as she teleported away. **

**"How about we go back to your place?" "Don't you think we're moving too fast?" "We're not going that far yet! Freaky..." Ray joked as he punched Ralph's arm. They entered his hut and went straight to the bedroom. Ralph unbuttoned his overalls and took off his shirt leaving on only his boxers. Ray did the same to his muscle shirt and jeans. Ralph cuddled with Ray under the blanket until sleep took them both.**

**Thanks for reading! Next Chapter on Monday at the latest!**

**Remember to READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

**The more Reviews the faster I post!**

**Preview: Ralph and Ray start having more frequent sleepovers due to Ray's teleporting power, but will his romance get in the way of all of his other duties? And what do the blank cards have to do with anything? STAY TUNED!**


	5. Big 4 Code Change

**Next Chaptah! But first... TIME 4 REVIEWS!**

**malstar1000 - I know it's SUPAH CUTE! ;3**

**adjwolf - This is I guess? **

**BWH MC - I agree but it isn't that ominous... or is it? o.0**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - THANK YOU! I LOVE PERSONA 4(and I can see where you got that from)! YOU MADE MY DAY! ;3**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Chapter 5**

**Big 4 Code Change**

**Ralph woke up to find that Ray was nowhere in sight. His clothes were gone and Ralph's overalls were folded on the chair in the corner. "Did he just leave? Was it too much for him?" Ralph thought to himself as he sat up. His doubts were vanquished when Ray walked through the door with a tray of breakfast foods. "Oh good you're up. Ready to eat?" "You made all this?" Ralph gushed as he looked at the spread in front of him. "Well... my mom's almost never around so either I learned how to cook or starve." "It looks great, Ray." "Wait until you taste it." Ray fed Ralph a piece of an omelet and waited for him to swallow. "You need to cook more often. This is the best omelet I've ever tasted!" "Aww Ralphy. Your too nice." They shared a chaste kiss before Ralph continued to eat the food his boyfriend made for him. **

**"Now we've got the rest of the day to ourselves. What'd you want to do?" Ray queried as he put the tray on the side of the bed. "We could just lie here and make out." Ralph rebutted as he patted the spot next to him. "Sounds good to me." Ray hopped into the bed and snuggled up to Ralph. "Love you Ralphy~" "Love you more my Ray of Sunshine."Ralph replied as they kissed passionately****.**

* * *

**A week went by an Ray had stayed over at Ralph's about 4 more times due to the fact that he mastered his teleporting power. Of course, Sarah got the play-by-play whenever she could, but had to fix some damage she let pile up in her arcade so she couldn't visit at the moment. The league hadn't attacked during this time so Litwak got suspicious. "We need to be ready for the next attack. You have been training right?" "Of course. In fact, I'm going to train with Ralph right now." "Are you gonna train or are you gonna make out?" Litwak inquired with a smirk. "We're gonna train... mostly." Ray retorted as he teleported to Fix-it Felix Jr. **

**"Ralph?! Where are you?" Ray queried as he entered the shack. *Suddenly, a huge hand wrapped around Ray's body. "Give me all your love and affection and no one gets hurt." "But all I have are hugs and kisses." "Well hand em over!" "Oh Ralphy." Ray moved the hand and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.*"You ready to train?" Ralph inquired as he stepped outside. "You heard that huh?" "Kinda hard not to when you always talk in front of my game." Ray blushed at this statement. "How about we train after I rest a bit?" "Now Ray..." "Pweases?" Ray asked as he gave Ralph 'the puppy dog pout'. "Okay, but only for 15 minutes." Ralph replied as he he began to kiss Ray deeply.**

* * *

**2 hours later, Ray and Ralph were sprawled out on the bed making out with Ray on top. "L.O.S. Alert! L.O.S. Alert! Big 4 Warning!" Ray's gauntlet chimed interrupting their game of tonsil tennis. "Ugh... I'll be right back Ralphy. Don't go anywhere. This'll be quick." Ray spoke as he kissed Ralph's forehead and ran out the door. "Looks like it's coming from Guitar Hero." Ray teleported to Guitar Hero and found the stage smashed and Heihachi standing off to the side with his arms crossed. **

**"I don't appreciate you taking down my general. Now you answer to me!" He took a fighting stance and made a gesture for Ray to come at him. "OK then! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" The armor appeared and he charged Heihachi. As he tried to land a hit, Heihachi just deflected his limbs. "You done? My move!" Heihachi began to assault Ray with lightning fast punches and kicks while he was struggling to block. Heihachi finally threw a hard punch to Ray's chest which caused his armor to disappear. "What a waste of time." Heihachi spat as he transported away. **

* * *

**"Ugh... What was that?" Ray spoke as he sat up and and noticed Heihachi was gone. He fixed the damage and teleported back to Ralph's hut. "Babe, you okay?" Ralph inquired as Ray limped through the door. "Yeah. Just a little banged up." "What happened?" "I got whupped by Heihachi." "I'm not surprised." a voice from behind Ray said. "Litwak?" "You let your guard down against a member of the Big 4, you shirked training, and you let Heihachi get away." "Thanks for the vote of confidence." "You just need to access the next level of the Codemaster." "How?" "Training." Litwak saluted the couple as he teleported back to the arcade. "You ready Ralph?" "Ready for what?" "Training" "In your condition?" "Codemasters heal faster in their home game, and I think you know what my home game is." Ray explained as he ran outside and did a perfect front flip. "OK then." Ralph said as he took a fighting stance.**

* * *

**"That's enough for today. I'm beat." Ray spoke as he fell on his butt. "Me too." Ralph replied as he fell beside Ray. "Wanna go back home?" "Yeah. You coming?" "If you want me to." "You know I do." Ralph replied as he gave Ray a kiss on the cheek. "You big softy." "Only for you." "And Vanellope." "But she's implied." "C'mere you." They began to make out again but Ray's Gauntlet interrupted once again. ****"L.O.S. Alert! L.O.S. Alert! Big 4 Warning!" "Good! This time I'm taking it seriously." Ray stood up and shook off the fatigue. "Maybe I should go with you. You might need backup." "Can't argue with that logic. Let's go!" Ray grabbed Ralph's arm and teleported to Guitar Hero.**

******When they arrived, Heihachi was standing on the stage surrounded by 12 training bots. "Let's go! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" The armor appeared and he charged the bots. Ralph smashed the 3 in the front, then Ray springboarded off his back and took out 4 more. "The last 5 shot lasers at Ralph, but Ray deflected them with his Thunderblade. "Throw me up!" Ralph chucked Ray in the air and smashed 3 bots when they looked up and Ray slashed the last 2 with his sword. **

******"Looks like someone's been practicing, but practice is over and the real battle begins now!" Heihachi jumped down from the stage and jabbed Ray in the chest sending him flying across the room. "Ray!" Ralph shouted as he began to attack Heihachi in a blind rage, still not landing a hit. "Away, peasant!" He shouted as he dealt a 3 jab combo to Ralph's chest and threw him into the drums. "Ralph!" Ray shouted as he ran towards his boyfriend. "Are you okay?" "I can take a hit." "I can handle it from here." **

******Ray stood in front of Ralph and began to glow. "What's happening?!" Heihachi shouted as he backed away. "I finally understand what the blank cards are for. They're like a second chance. If you fail, there's always room to improve. I should've taken you down the first time, but I won't fail again! Code Change! Wreck-it Ralph!" His armor became brick red and his fists grew drastically. "Code Card! Thunder Power!" He crushed the card in his hand and his body surged with electricity. Ray uppercutted Heihachi and began to rapidly punch him in the air. "Thunderblast!" Ray shot a bolt of lightning at Heihachi knocking him out. **

******"Power down." The armor disappeared as he walked towards Ralph. "That was..." "Amazing? Astounding? Some other A word? I know.""I'm just glad you're okay." Ralph spoke as he sat up. "Same to you." Ray restored the damages as he teleported them back to Fix-it Felix Jr.**

* * *

******"So how'd you do that?" Ralph inquired as he cuddled with Ray in his bed. "Well... I guess after I saw you fly across the stage, I thought 'If I had just taken care of him earlier, you wouldn't have gotten hurt.' Then, the cards just told me about Code Change." "You _know_ I can take care of myself." "I know, but if you saw me fly into some drums, you wouldn't worry?" "Touche. Now get over here." Ralph began to kiss Ray deeply, both of them sharing the same thought telepathically. "I love you."**

******That's the chapter! REMEMBER TO READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

******Next Chapter THURSDAY!**

******Preview: Ray enters the Code League. When a jealous Codemaster in the league finds out he's dating Ralph, he decides to use his special power to try to break them up. Will he succeed? Or will Ralph stay faithful to Ray? STAY TUNED!**

******P.S. If anyone can guess where I got the scene marked with a star then you get an OC in my story for chapter 7! Hint: Nickelodeon TV Movie**


	6. Seeing Double Part 1

**Sorry for the late update...**

**No reviews this time so lets just begin... CHAPTAH STARTO WAFFLES!**

**Chapter 6 **

**Seeing Double Part 1**

**"You beat a member of your arcade's Big 4?!" Sarah exclaimed as they walked out of X-Button High. "Yeah, but it took 2 tries." "It takes most people like 25 tries and by that time they had to call for backup! Do you know what this means?!" "No, but I assume your gonna tell me." "You can enter the Code League!" "Code League?" Ray asked kind of intrigued. "The Code League consists of a series of tournaments that are used to rank a Codemaster's skill level. There's a Beginner's, Advanced, and Masters Tournament. You have to rank in the top 3 to enter the next tournament and in the Masters Tournament they crown the Number 1 Codemaster!" "Sounds awesome! When's the next tournament?" "Every 3 months, so 2 months from now." "Looks like I've got some training to do with Ralph." "Training or making out?" Sarah inquired with a smirk. "Mostly training!" Ray replied with a blush. "Training your mouths." "Whatever!" Ray saluted Sarah as he ran off to get to work on time.**

**"Ralphy! I'm home!" Ray shouted as he entered the house. "I'm not that old am I?" Ralph inquired as he walked out of the kitchen. "Don't feel bad. You're my relic." Ray replied as he kissed Ralph on the cheek. "So what's on the agenda for today?" "There's a Codemaster's Tournament in 2 months and I need a training partner." "You know I have nothing better to do than to spend time with you." "You're the best" "I know." Ralph replied smugly. Ray dragged him outside by the arm to start a training montage.**

* * *

**2 months and 8 generals(they were just as strong as Bowser so we'll skip them) later...**

**Ray was pacing back in forth in the forest behind Ralph's hut waiting for Sarah to show up. She just happened to take out a Big 4 member in her arcade so she was going with them. "Calm down, Ray. I'm sure she's just a little late." Ralph spoke to Ray trying to calm him down. "She's probably picking up Felix. I can't believe she's dating him now!" "Well since Calhoun broke up with him, he has been trying to get back on the market." "But why so soon? I blame 'the honeyglows'." Ray airquoted as he continued to pace. **

**Within the minute, Sarah walked up with Felix holding hands and giggling like a schoolgirl. "You ready to go?" She inquired while trying not to laugh. "You're like an hour late!" "Calm down. We don't have to be there until 8. "But you said we had to be there at 6!" "Did I? Whoopsie!" Sarah retorted as she sat on a log. "Girl..." "Ray, calm down. It was an accident. Remember you were just as bad as her when we started dating." Ralph whispered trying to soothe the savage beast that was Ray. "*Sigh* Your right, Ralphy." "So let's get going. Hands in, everyone" Sarah put in the coordinates and transported them to the Tournament Grounds.**

* * *

**As they materialized, they saw tons of Codemasters, old and young talking and training together on an open field while 3 giant colosseums in the background. "Wow... There's a lot of people here." Ray whispered to Ralph as they walked across the field. "Our colosseum is the one on the left. Let's go register." They made their way towards the door, but as they got close they heard a fight in the process. **

**"So you think your better than me?!" a muscular guy shouted at a 4'6 chubby kid with velvet hair, blue sleeved shirt, red striped shorts and a scared look on his face. "No... You dropped your card and I wanted to give it back." the boy replied while looking at the ground. "You little thief! Trying to take my cards!" "He said he wanted to give it back so take it." Ray spat as he walked towards the scuffle. "Who are you?" the muscular dude asked as he stepped to Ray. "I am Ray Hagane and you are a jerk." "I should mop the floor with you! I'm in the Master's tournament!" "And I care why?" Ray rebutted as he crossed his arms. **

**"Watch it, Shark. We've got the X Kid here." a voice said from behind him. A 5'6, 180 pound pretty boy dressed in a purple jumpsuit and black boots emerged from behind the hulk. "The X Kid? What do you mean Turk?" Sarah inquired as she walked up to them. "You know this poser, Sarah?" Ray inquired. "Yeah. He's the Number 1 Codemaster as of now and my ex." "Huh?" "We went out before I transferred to Jay's Arcade." "So what's this crap about me being the X Kid?" "Well... Word on the street is that you've been given the power of X Mode. Only one other master has that skill and he's long gone." "Does it have anything to do with this?" Ray queried as he pulled out a blank card. "YOU have a blank card? Those can be used to trigger X Mode!" Turk exclaimed catching everyone's attention around them. "Yeah. Codemaster X gave it to me. I use them to access Code Change." "You're crazy! Codemaster X wouldn't waste his time on a noob like you." "I may be random as hell, but I am NOT crazy. You may be Number 1, but you act like a noob." ****"Well we'll just see about that! I challenge you to a duel!" "I accept your challenge!" "Ray! That may be a bad idea, and you usually have really really bad ideas." Ralph whispered from behind him. "Name one." "Like the time you microwaved me that Hot Pocket and forgot to take it out of the plastic." "That was one time." "Done whispering in your boyfriend's ear?" Turk taunted maliciously. "Actually, yes I am. Problem?" "Only that he chose you over a guy like me." "That tears it! Name the time and place!" "Right now on the Great Plain!" "Let's go!" Ray and Turk ran towards the plain at breakneck speed and stopped in an open space. **

* * *

**"Let's go! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" "Codemaster! I am!" They spawned their armor and took their positions. "Code Change! Wreck-it Ralph!" Ray's armor morphed into the form. "Code Change! Bowser!" Turk's armor became dark green and spikes graced his back and the sides of his arms. "Code Card! Thunder Power!" "Code Card! Fire Power!" As Ray's body was charged with electricity, Turk's body caught on fire. Turk charged first and began to strike Ray, but Ray sidestepped his blows and shot electricity through his body. Turk slashed at him, but he retaliated with an open hand thrust to the face. "Ray! Stop!" Sarah shouted from the sidelines. "Fire Nova!" Turk shot a ball of fire at Ray, but he kicked it right back. "Electro Ball!" Ray charged a ball of electricity and chucked it at the Fire Nova creating an explosion that blew up in Turk's face. His armor disappeared as he hit the ground. **

**"I win." Ray spoke as his armor disappeared as well. "HALT!" a gruff voice shouted from across the field. A group of men all dressed in multi-colored cloaks approached them. "What just happened here?" A man in red asked. " Oh Council of Six! He blind-sided me out of nowhere and attacked me. They got here just as he was about to finish me off." Turk replied as he ran behind them. "That's not true! He challenged Ray to a duel and lost!" Sarah defended as she pointed towards Turk. "Well, since he's the champion, we have to take his word for it. Until we come to a decision, Ray is suspended from being a Codemaster and can not visit the arcades!" The Council of Six held out their hands and destroyed Ray's gauntlet. "What?! NO!" Ray was transported back into his room where he dropped to his knees and wished this was a bad dream.**

**Thanks for reading! Next Chapter Soon!**

**Preview: As Ray goes on without his gauntlet, Sarah finds out something about Turk, but is silenced before she can say anything. Meanwhile, Turk uses his power to steal Ralph from Ray. Will Ray ever get his Codemaster powers back and see Ralph again, or will Turk be victorious? STAY TUNED!**


	7. Seeing Double Part 2

**I'm not in the best of moods, but that won't stop me from making you guys smile! Now to get to reviews!**

**malstar1000 - Don't worry. I make him pay in this chapter. ;)**

**BHW MC - Oh... You have NO IDEA 0.0**

**anna belle fran - nope lol**

**A lurker - I would, but it's easier for me to write like I do. Sorry :)**

**This next chapter's gonna be my longest.**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO... TOAST!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Seeing Double Part 2**

**Sarah stared at the spot that Ray once was and began to steam. "Calm down sweetie." Felix spoke trying to calm her down. "You jerk! And you wonder why we broke up!" "Didn't I cheat on you with Luke? Or was it Jeff? Mary?" "Ass!" Sarah screamed as she stormed off with Ralph and Felix on her heels. **

* * *

**"You sure you're okay?" Sarah asked as she walked Ray home a week later. It was the first time he left the house since the incident since he couldn't go to work until the ban was lifted and he didn't feel as if school was all that important at the time. "Yeah... I'm just great. I've been cut off from my boyfriend by a cynical asshole so I'm just fine." Ray replied as they reached his door. "Well... Later." Ray saluted Sarah as she left for her arcade. **

**As soon as she was out of sight, Ray ducked into his garage and went straight towards his work bench. Ever since he quit the football team, Ray liked to tinker with stuff, but ever since his gauntlet got smashed, he's been trying to rebuild it, but so far he hasn't gotten any closer. "Let's try connecting this wire to that servo... Damn! Nothing! How about this wire to this screen... No!" Ray put the gauntlet back into the drawer and walked through the garage upstairs to his room.**

* * *

**Ray was miserable without Ralph, but Ralph felt as if he had never lost Ray. "Can I have more candy kisses?" Ray 2 asked Ralph. "You know you can." Ralph replied as he nipped at Ray 2's neck. Little did anyone know that this Ray was actually Turk.**

**Sarah decided against visiting Fix-it Felix Jr., thinking that Felix would be too busy consoling Ralph that they wouldn't be able to get any alone time, but she did catch a distress call from Burger Time as she was walking past it. Ray 2 was knocked out on top of a sack of potatoes while Blanka was shocking everything in sight. "Fire Sword!" Sarah slashed him 3 times in the back to get his attention, then she created a funnel of fire to knock him out. **

**Ray 2 woke up seconds after Sarah cleared the damage. "Ray?! What the?! How?!" "Hey Sarah. The Council gave me my powers back." "Hmm... Are you sure you're all right? You don't seem like Ray." Sarah said with a skeptical look on her face. "Try me." "Do you remember taking Ralph here for your first date?" "How could I forget?" "HA! Ray took Ralph on a picnic for their first date. You're not Ray!" Ray 2 began to laugh maliciously. "So you found me out." Ray 2 inquired as he morphed back into Turk. "Turk?!" "Not Turk. Turk never existed. I am one without a name. Not that it'll matter where you're going." The man formerly known as Turk explained as he grabbed Sarah and a pool of darkness dragged them into it's depths. During the whole ordeal, a lone Codemaster just stood in the shadows and watched, too weak to help.**

* * *

**Ray was sitting on his couch watching television like a zombie when he heard someone bang on the door. "Who is it?! I don't want any cookies!" Ray shouted from the couch. "Codemaster Ray! It's an emergency!" the voice shouted back. Ray jumped when he heard Codemaster and answered the door. "Hey... You're that kid I tried to help a week ago!" Ray exclaimed as he stood in the doorway. "Hello... m... my name is Justin and I need your help." "I wish I could help, but my gauntlet's trashed." Ray explained as he walked back in the house gesturing for Justin to come in. "I just don't have the drive to do anything nowadays." "Well the Ray I saw that day wouldn't run from a challenge! I've been watching your battles for some time now and from what I saw, you can do anything you set out to do!" "You must have some crazy respect for me... Tell me the problem." Ray replied as they both sat on the couch.**

**"Well, I heard that you got reinstated so I came to see if it was true when I saw another you fight Blanka." "Another me?!" "Yeah, but you went down pretty easily. Then almost right after you fell, Sarah came in and took down Blanka." He then explained what happened all the way up to when Sarah got sucked into the darkness. "Turk was a cover for his real name which is %$#%$#." "Did you say %$#%$#?" Ray inqured skeptically. "Yes. His name is censored because no one knows it. If no one knows your real name, then you gain special powers. The only way to break his spell is to shout his name at him. Their is a catch. Someone has to know your name or else you can't control the power." Justin took a deep breath after he finished that mouthful. **

**"Where's Sarah now?" "I don't know. I only know what I know because I study a lot. I'm somewhat a prodigy." "Prodigy? Then why do you need my help. You've probably been doing this longer than me." "Well... I'm not very confident in my skills as of now and when I was looking for you, I wanted to ask to be your student." "Student? Well... I'll have to think about that." "And believe it or not, Turk was somewhat right when he said you were the X Kid. That's why he wanted you gone. That and he wanted Ralph to himself." Justin tried to whisper the last part but Ray still heard it. "WHAT?! That turd! Hand me your gauntlet." "OK, but I don't see how this'll help." Justin handed him his gauntlet and watched as Ray bolted for the garage. Within minutes, His gauntlet was good as new. ****"Let's go. I know where he's keeping Sarah." "Where?" "The last place anyone would look. At the Tournament Grounds under the Master's Colosseum. We need to combine powers to get there though. My gauntlet isn't at full power yet." Ray and Justin held out their arms and teleported to the arena.**

* * *

**The guards were asleep at their post so they tiptoed right past them. There passed through a secret door right behind a pillar in the lobby and found 2 jail cells: one that held Sarah and one that held another man. "Sarah! Are you okay?" Ray inquired as he smashed the lock with a roundhouse kick. "Yeah, but Turk is trying to take over your arcade." **

**"Turk? So that's the name he uses now. What a joke." The man said from beside them. "What's his real name? I know you know." "His real name is Ashton. He never liked his name so he locked me up, his own father, when he became a Codemaster so he could use alias after alias and become a super being, but even with the power he was still weak. Only with the power of another could he become unstoppable." "What do you mean by another?" "Someone who's strong, but has a good heart." "RALPH! How much time do you think I have?" "You might be too late now." Ray booked it towards Fix -it Felix leaving everyone else in the dust.**

* * *

**"Hey Ralph? I wanna give you something." Ashton said as he pulled out a ring. "What's this, Ray?" Ralph inquired as he put it on. "The key to my victory!" Ashton shouted as the ring began to glow. "Rays of sunshine disperse and clouds of darkness arise! Give me the strength of 1,000,000 guys!" Ashton chanted as he jumped into Ralph's body. Ralph's red hair and overalls became pitch black and he was surrounded by a dark aura. "RALPH!" Ray shouted as he entered the hut. "Ralph no longer exists! It's Shadow Wrecker now!" "Let him go, Ashton!" "What?! How do you know my name?!" "You can thank my new student Justin! Now LET HIM GO!" "No dice! You'll just have to defeat me!"**

** "Fine then! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" Ray's armor appeared as he ran outside. "How'd you get your powers back?!" "I'm not just a warrior! Thunderblade!" Ray charged Shadow Wrecker and began slashing at him repeatedly, but nothing happened. "You're too late! I'm too powerful to defeat now!" "Get out of my boyfriend! Wow that sounded wrong... Code Change! Wreck-it Ralph!" The transformation started, but stopped almost as suddenly. "Huh?! Why didn't it work?!" "As long as I control Ralph's body, you can't Code Change into him." "What am I supposed to do?" Ray dropped his blade and fell to his knees. ****"Well if you're not gonna attack!" Shadow Wrecker began rapidly punching Ray, but none of the hits hurt as much as his heart did. Shadow Wrecker uppercutted Ray into the building and his armor disappeared. **

**"He's gone. I wasn't strong enough." Ray mumbled as he stood up. "I NEED TO BE STRONGER!" Ray began to charge up energy which went straight to his gauntlet. The blank card in his box started to glow as well. "Let's go! X Mode Activate!" He swiped the card in his gauntlet and crushed it turning it into code. The code became an X that wrapped around Ray. His armor was the same except for 3 giant X's on his fists and his chest. He pulled out a yellow card from his box and swiped it through the slot. "X Drive! Thunder Essence!" He crushed the card in his hand and surged electricity. "What's going on?! You can't be the X Kid! YOU CAN'T!" "Well... I am. THUNDERFORCE!" Ray shot a huge ray of energy at Shadow Wrecker and exorcised Ashton from Ralph's body.**

* * *

**"Ralph!" Ray shouted as he ran up to his boyfriend. "Ugh... Ray? What happened?" "Turk aka Ashton took over your body after pretending to be me. You've been making out with him all week I bet." "What!? Ugh! I'm sorry. He had me fooled." "It's okay, Ralphy. It's all okay now." Ray whispered as he hugged Ralph tightly. "Ashton!" The Council shouted as they entered the game. "You have used your powers to warp the minds of everyone and take the Number 1 Codemaster spot. You are hereby banned from the arcades and can never return!" The council anihilated Ashton's gauntlet and sent him on his way. "Ray Hagane... You have saved the arcade. We thank you." "No problem." "You are now the Number 1 Codemaster." "A say what now?" Everyone's mouth dropped at this statement. "WHAAAAAAAT?!"**

**End of the chapter! Cliffhanger FTW! Next Chapter on Monday!**

**Preview: Ray's become the Number 1 Codemaster after defeating Shadow Wrecker, Justin transfers to Litwak's to train under Ray, and the League of Shadows gets a new member! STAY TUNED!**

**P.S. Attention Artists! Since I can't draw for crap, anyone who wants to make fan art for Ray or Ray with Ralph, please send it to me and the best fan art will become the new book cover for Wreck-it Ray! L8TR!**


	8. Be A Man Kind Of

**Next Chapter! And another late one... Sorry bout that... But first... REVIEWS!**

**malstar1000 - IKR?! and I can not answer that as of now...**

**Distrust365 - Tank you very much! XD**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - It can only get better!**

**samanthatm - Nope... and thanks!**

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO! **

**Chapter 8**

**Be a Man... Kind of**

**"Since you defeated the Number 1 Codemaster, that makes you Number 1." The red Council member spoke after moments of silence. "Really? Wow..." "So what do I have to do? Ray inquired as he sat on Ralph's lap falling asleep soon afterwards. "Nothing big, but you do have to show up at the next Master's Tournament and accept the winner's challenge. Standard protocol." "Ok... So can we have a little privacy?" Ralph queried as he got up off the ground, picking Ray up in the process and threw him over his shoulder. "Oh... Of course." The Council teleported away while Felix and Sarah walked off towards the apartment buidings. ****Ralph gently laid Ray on the bed and cuddled him lightly. Sleep took him quickly.**

**Ralph woke to a deliciously pungent aroma. "Ray... What'd I say about breakfast in bed?" Ralph shouted into the kitchen as he sat up. "Only if you don't have anything to do that day. I remember, but you're taking the day off." Ray replied as he walked in with a smorgasboard of food. "What's with the buffet? This isn't our last meal is it?" Ralph queried as he stared down the spread. "I haven't seen you in a week and the first time I see you, you're posessed. I just wanted to make you something from the heart." "You could've..." Ralph whispered the last part in a hush-hush tone. "Ralphy! That's kind of naughty even for you." "So you want to do it?" "We haven't done it before." "No time like the present." "Okay. I'm in." Ray put the tray on the side table and hopped on top of Ralph, sinking into the blankets below.**

* * *

**"Damn Ralphy... I can't believe we just did that!" Ray sputtered as he tried to catch his breath. "You're one to talk! I won't be able to walk straight for days." Ralph replied as he reached for his boxers. "Don't act like you're surprised. We both knew it was bound to happen." Ray said smugly. "Well I didn't expect it to be so..." Ray silenced Ralph's answer with a kiss. Ralph melted into it immediately and kissed back. "How about next time, you get your turn." "I like the sound of that. Now let's go visit Vanellope." Ralph got out the bed and pulled on his overalls. "Forgetting something?" Ray inquired as he threw Ralph his shirt. "Maybe I wanted to go shirtless?" "And scar her for life?" Ray joked as he walked over to Ralph, fully dressed. "You think you're funny huh?" "I make _you_ laugh... so yes." "Why'd I pick you anyways?" Ralph jested as he put on his shirt. "Cause I'm awesome." Ray smacked Ralph on the butt and ran out the door. "Can't catch me!" "You're on!" **

**Ralph chased Ray out onto the grass and finally tackled him after 5 minutes of frolicking with himself on top. "You got me. Here's your prize." Ray spoke as he kissed Ralph's nose. "That's it? I'm gonna need a little more than that." Ralph complained as he pouted. "It did take you 5 minutes to tackle me. Maybe you're losing your edge." "Stinkbrain had an edge?" a familiar voice said from behind them. **

**"Vanellope?!" Ralph exclaimed as he hopped off of Ray. "Calm down, Boogerface. I didn't see anything life-scarring." "I thought we were gonna meet in your game?" "Well we were, but then I saw you guys running around outside on my video cameras." "Cameras?! What cameras?!" Ray shouted as he stomped over towards the candy-haired girl. "Well... Sarah wanted me to put up some cameras around your game and in your house." "So you spied on us?!" Ralph shouted as he stood beside Ray. "Well she got the monitor to the bedroom! Apparently she thinks I'm to young to spy on you in there." "Were they on 45 minutes ago?" "I think so." "SARAH!" Ray hopped on his codeboard and sped off towards Jay's Arcade, completely oblivious to the fact that Sarah was laughing her ass of in the bushes with Felix in tow.**

* * *

**The next day, Ray walked into school to see a new face. "Justin?" "Morning, sempai." "When'd you start going to this school?" "When you agreed to train me, the Council placed me in your school." "So, when do you want to start training?" "After the arcade closes. I also got a paid internship there." "Wow... the Council thinks of everything. See you at Litwak's!" Ray walked down the hall towards Sarah's locker to find her swooning over a picture of Felix. "Starstruck much?" "Dang Ray! Can't you warn a person before you sneak up on them?!" Sarah barked as she closed her locker. "It wouldn't be sneaking if I did. Now answer my question. Did you see anything happen between me and Ralph?" "If you mean the *insert old school porno music here*, then yes." "You realize you owe me,right?" "Yeah... I'll take the camera out his bedroom, but the Shower Cam stays!" "SARAH!" Ray barked as he chased a giggling Sarah towards Japanese class.**

* * *

**"Ralph!" Ray shouted as he entered the hut. "Have you ever entered the house quietly?" Ralph inquired as he got off the couch. "Of course I have... Lots of times." Ray spoke sheepishly. "Name one." Ralph commanded with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Well, there was the day before yesterday." "You were asleep!" "How about the week before that?" "You fell in through the window!" "Okay. I'll try to be quiet... for you." Ray replied as he kissed Ralph on the cheek. "Aww! I can't stay fake mad at you." "Same here." "Damn... I lost track. I need some bricks moved." "Huh?" "I need targets for my student to hit." "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" Ralph headed towards his closet where he pulled out some old, beat up targets. "I used to have anger issues." "It's okay, Ralphy. But it's nothing compared to how mine used to be." "How so?" "Well... Damn! I'm off track again! Later babe!" Ray grabbed the targets and headed out into the woods.**

**"Sempai?!" Justin shouted as he followed the note he got from Felix at the entrance. "It said right here." All of a sudden, a huge blast of electricity zapped the ground next to him sending him flying. "Put on your armor! Training has begun!" "Ugh... All right then! Codemaster! Go!" His armor appeared, but his was dark green and more knight-like with a cape down to his hips. "Code Card! Energy Bow!" He summoned a futuristic bow and took a stance. "Shoot the targets!" Targets sprung from the trees as Justin began to shoot. He hit the first 2 no problem, but then, the targets started moving erraticly. "You thought this would be easy? Nope!" Ray shot a bolt at Justin, but he dodged it while shooting down 3 more targets. Another bolt clipped him on the shoulder, but he kept going and curved his arrow into a tricky one. **

**"Nice... Now you face me!" Ray appeared from the shadows and began to spar with Justin. Justin held his own for a bit, but soon, Ray overwhelmed him and he fell to the floor. "That's enough for now." Ray spoke as his armor disappeared. "Yes... I'm surely beat." "You're not bad, but you haven't got your element yet." "Element? I read about that. Codemaster's element's reflect their insides." "Right! Like I'm wild and unpredictable, so I'm lightning. What about you?" "I don't know yet." "You'll find it." Suddenly, a call came through on Ray's gauntlet." "L.O.S Alert! Unknown Enemy approaching GCS!" "Let's go!" Ray and Justin ran off towards GCS unaware of the danger.  
**

* * *

**"So their en route?" Ganondorf inquired as he stared at the newest member of the Big 4. "Just leave the Codemasters to me. I've got a score to settle." Ashton replied as he walked out of the shadows. "Besides, He gave me a parting gift." **

* * *

**Next Chapter Soon... Hopefully!**

**Preview: ray and Justin arrive to find a Codemaster attacking the station. Ray begins to fight back, but Justin hesitates seeing as it's another Codemaster. Will he find his element? And what's the deal with the evil Codemasters? STAY TUNED!**


	9. Ray's Apprentice and Ashton's New Power

**(A/N) The next chapter's here! And not a moment too soon! Now for...**

**Vanellope - You do the same routine every time we start this thing. Let's switch it up!**

**ME - How'd you get in here?!**

**Vanellope - I let myself in.**

**Me - I just got owned in Megaman X8 and you made fun of me the whole time! And you expect me to let you stay?!**

**Vanellope - So?**

**Me - Get back in the story!**

**Vanellope - I want to help you out! Come on! Pweases? *makes a cute face***

**Me - Ok! Fine! **

**Vanellope - NOW IT'S TIME FOR REVIEWS!**

**Distrust365 - I will! XD**

**malstar1000 - Was it? I try to please ;)**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - Thanks and I'm gonna make all the scenes like that into a seperate story ;)**

**Vanellope - Now that those are over...**

**Me - CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Vanellope - VANILLA PANCAKES!**

**Me - Now you're gettin it!**

**Chapter 9**

**Ray's Apprentice and Ashton's New Power**

**Ray and Justin exited Wreck-it Ralph to see a sight similar to Ray's first visit to the Station. Benches were broken into pieces and signs were undistinguishable. "Where's the troublemaker?" Ray inquired as he walked through the empty station. "Right here, Fools!" said a familiar voice. "Sarah?!" Justin shouted as he walked up to her. "I'm not Sarah... I am her dark side. I was created by Ashton to help the League of Shadows take over the arcade!" "What?! Where'd he get that power?!" "Thank the Codemaster over there for blasting him in the face with pure X Mode power." she replied as she pointed at Ray. "**** Somehow during the exorcism, he gained the power to create shadows of people he knows."**

**"Grr... Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" Ray's armor appeared and he charged the shadow. "Dark Code Card! Shadow Burn!" She crushed the card and threw dark fireballs at him, but he dodged just in time to trip her. She swung at him with flaming fists, but he deflected them and punched her in the gut. He tried to kick her, but she ducked and sent a shockwave of darkness at him, sending him flying.**

**"Next level time! X Mode Activate!" He began to charge the energy, but the transformation just wouldn't start. "What's the deal?" "Well, well, well. Looks like you're having trouble controlling X Mode. I guess it was a fluke you beat my master. You're a joke!" "Justin! Get in this!" "But what will happen to Sarah? This may be a part of her we're fighting. From what I've read..." Ray cut him off before he could finish that sentence. "You need to get your head out of the books and onto the battlefield if you're gonna be a great Codemaster! And if you remember what it said earlier, you'd remember it's just a shadow, a dark avatar of her. So let's go!"**

**Ray charged again, but was paralyzed on the spot. "What's this?!" "My Darkness Hold! You're not going anywhere!" "Damn! Justin! It's up to you!" "Me?!" "Yes you! Get out there!" "Alright then! Codemaster! Go!" the armor appeared and he charged Dark Sarah. "They threw punch after punch, blow after blow, but her attacks were doing more damage due to the fact that Shadow Burn was still in effect. "You're wearing down, little nerd! Looks like bookworm needs to stay in class!" "Well this _bookworm_ is about to teach you something! Class is in session!" Justin hopped back and threw a hand up summoning wind and threw his other hand up summoning ice. **

**"I may be as free flowing as the wind, or as cool as ice at one point, but I can also be as cold and unforgiving." His box began to glow as a new card replaced his old one. "Code Card! Elemental Bow!" He crushed the card and the same futuristic bow appeared, but it had a wind symbol and an ice symbol on its ends. "Take this!" He shot a group of icy arrows at her, but she dodged just in time. "Uh uh uh..." The arrows changed direction and froze her feet to the spot. "What?! But I was just owning you? What happened?" "You could say I... _found my element._" "Dude... Leave the battle puns to me." Ray spoke as he facepalmed. "Ok... Fire!" He shot a blast of air that sent Dark Sarah flying. "Final Strike! Icy Wind!" He pulled back and sent a sub-zero blast of ice and wind at her, destroying her in the process. **

* * *

**"I did it!" Justin shouted as his armor disappeared. "Looks like someone's loosening up." Ray joked as he approached Justin. "Yeah. Just a bit." "You should be getting back now. It's getting late." Ray restored the station to its former glory and all the games unlocked. "Why didn't your X-Mode work this time?" Justin inquired as Ray sat down on a bench. "I don't know. I hope it starts working again soon." "Doubt it." said a voice from behind him. "Ashton! You dirty rat!" "It's nice to see you too, Ray." "You've got 10 seconds to get out or I'll..." "Or you'll what? As long as I've got this, you can't touch me!" Ashton bellowed as he held up a sphere that had Ray's name on it. "Know what it is? It's a piece of you. When you blasted me, I stole it while I was still connected to Ralph. I also can do this!" Ashton grew into the Shadow Wrecker. "As long as I've got a piece of you, you've got no X Mode... unless you can pass The Trial." As he said those words, Ashton faded into darkness.**

**"What's The Trial? Justin?" "The Trial is the only way a Codemaster that's missing a piece of themselves can become whole. It's one of the most dangerous and psychologically damaging trials ever! No one's ever made it back alive." "So... where do I go?" "Wait... You're going?!" "He has a piece of me! Of course I'm going!" "Very well, you must clear your mind and sleep on it." "Doesn't seem like a dangerous journey to me." "Just go to Ralph's house and sleep thinking about the part of you that's missing. I'm going home to rest." Justin teleported away leaving Ray to think. **

**"So Ashton took a piece of you from me?" Ralph inquired as he held Ray in his arms. " Yeah... He stole it right before he got vaporized." "You gave me a piece of you? Oh, Ray." Ralph nibbled on Ray's neck causing him to squirm. "Ralph... stop it..." Ray cooed playfully. "No" "Come on..." "But I like making you squirm." "Well, I've got to get to sleep or I'll never get X Mode back." "Ok... Party pooper."Ralph joked as he went back to cuddling Ray closely. Ray fell asleep thinking about the missing piece of his soul.**

* * *

**A splash of water woke Ray up from his sleep. "I'M UP! I'M UP!" He was in a dense forest with a path etched into the ground. "You know you snore, right?" said a 19 year old, 6'3, toned man in a tree. "Huh? No I don't!" "Yea you do." "Who are you?" "I am Spartarainicus, but you can call me Steve." "Ok... Steve. Is this The Trial?" "Depends... Are you here to take it?" "Yes." "Then this is what you seek." Steve hopped out of the tree and faced Ray. "You must defeat 5 of us to pass the trial.I am the test of endurance. Can you do it?" "Yes I can!" Ray took a fighting stance in front of Steve and charged him. Ray sent a punch to Steve's chest, but he blocked it and sent a kick to Ray's side which was also deflected. They fought for 10 minutes straight, neither of them giving an inch, but Steve slipped up and Ray took that oppourtunity to send a jab to his side. "Very good, Ray. You passed the test of endurance. This will be the longest fight of them all, so good luck!" He disappeared into thin air as Ray continued down the path.**

**Ray passed the next 3 tests of Strength, Courage, and Perseverance with flying colors, but the last test would be the toughest of all. He walked into a hut at the end of the trail to find a woman no older than 25 with blonde hair and blue eyes. "I'm glad you could join me, Ray. I am Gabriel. I have the missing piece of your soul right here, oops!" The woman dropped the ball into a portal on the ground. "What'd you do?" Ray queried as he walked over to the portal. "Just prepared your last trial. Find the ball in the portal and it'll fuse back with the rest of your soul. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors!" Ray jumped into the multi-colored portal and braced himself for a rough landing.**

* * *

**He landed in a pile of bricks a few yards from the Niceland Condominiums. "The portal sent me here?" "Hey! Get off my bricks!" a familiar voice shouted as 2 huge fists sprouted from the wreckage. "Ralph?" "Yeah... Who are you?" "It's Ray!" "Ray who?" "You don't know who I am?" "Look... whoever you are, I have a Bad Anon meeting to go to so leave." Ralph shoved Ray out the way and left on the trolley to GCS. "Ralph living on bricks... Bad Anon... Doesn't remember me... Holy Crap! I'm in the past!"**

* * *

**Nice Chappy huh? Next one soon!**

**Vanellope - So I haven't met Ralph yet here right?**

**Me - Exactly!**

**Vanellope - That's not sweet.**

**Me - Don't worry. Next Chapter will be here before you know it!**

**Vanellope - YAY!**

**Preview: Ray follows Ralph to Bad Anon and overhears his dilemma. He wants to help, but doesn't want to change the past... too much. Apparently if he just follows Ralph throughout his adventure, he should find his soul piece. But with Ralph taking the path he's chosen, can Ray just stand by and let whatever happens happen? STAY TUNED!**


	10. Future Shocks

**Now for the real chapter!**

**Vanellope - I didn't get much say in the show...**

**Me - Well you weren't supposed to, so there.**

**Vanellope - Can I at least say the intro?**

**Me - Ugh... Go ahead!**

**Vanellope - NOW FOR REVIEWS!**

* * *

**malstar1000 - It wouldn't be fun if Ray was just an innocent bystander! XP**

**adjwolf - You mean another good chapter up?**

**Distrust365 - I'm not sick of Sarah... I was just too lazy to make up an OC for that fight. We haven't seen the last of Dark Sarah though 0.0**

**samanthatm - Me too... Wait! No I don't! I know exactly where it is! And you'll love how he's gonna get it! XP**

* * *

**Vanellope - Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**Me - That's my thing! Find your own! **

**Vanellope - Ok...**

**Quick Note: Ray knows exactly what's going to happen because he was told in Chapter 2 and Ralph filled in the blanks when they started dating. **

**Chapter 10**

**Future Shocks**

**Ray sat on the pile contemplating where the piece was. "It's where you left it... inside of Ralph." Gabriel's voice rang through his mind. "Only Ralph can see you here so... yeah... have fun with that." She left as quickly as she came. "All righty then... To Bad Anon!" Ray threw his codeboard down and streaked towards Pac-Man.**

**Ray walked in just as Ralph was asked why he came to Bad Anon. "I don't want to be the bad guy anymore." Ralph stated as he put his hands on his sides. To say that the villains freaked out would be an understatement. Bowser threw up fire, Satine fell out of his chair and Clyde turned blue for a few seconds. "Are you going turbo, Ralph?" Clyde inquired as he went back to his normal orange palette. "What?! NO! Is it turbo to want something more from life?" Ray froze when he heard that sentence and flashed back to the first day of his senior year.**

* * *

**Ray walked down an empty hall to his first period when he sees his boyfriend Dimitri picking on Chad. "What's your problem? He didn't do anything to you!" "Well he did correct me in class, so now I'm correcting his face." Ray pulled him to the side and whispered in his ear, "What's with picking on my best friend?! I thought you promised to stop that?!" "Well you didn't have that problem with all the other nerds I picked on?" "Well I should've! Ever since we started dating I've been letting you get away with a lot of shit and that stops here. We're done!" Ray shoved Dimitri into the lockers and walked towards Chad. "You okay?" "I've been better. What was that all about?" "Nothing. I'm going to class." Ray shuffled past the two and kept on walking.**

* * *

**"What was that?!" Ray heard someone shout from inside of Bad Anon. "I just had a weird vision. It looked like a kid's love life falling apart." "Weird... He saw that?" Ray thought to himself as he rode his codeboard to Tappers. He sat in the corner and waited for Ralph to enter knowing he frequented Tapper's a lot before they dated. About an hour later, Ralph strolled in with a look of desperation on his face and headed straight for Tapper. "I know you have to know something about winning a medal." Ralph pleaded to Tapper as he cleaned a glass. "Check the lost and found. Maybe someone left a medal." Ralph dashed for the box and Ray followed close behind. After finding a mushroom, an exclamation point and Zangief's unmentionables *shudders* It seemed as if Ralph was out of options. But a soldier from Hero's Duty brought forward one last ditch effort. ****"Hey, you could always try Hero's Duty." "You again?! Look I... did you say medal?" "Yeah! There's a big, shiny one!" "Thanks, kid!" "It's Raiden! But you can call me Ray." "Ray..." **

**As if from nowhere, Ray was pushed forward in time by about 2 hours. He was in Sugar Rush, and Ralph was holding up Sour Bill and threatening him with being eaten. "Vanellope's in the fungeon, and I don't know why she's a glitch. King Candy locked up our memories! Now please don't put me back in that halitosis prison you call a mouth!" "It's not that bad..." Ray thought as he flashed back to his first kiss with Ralph. "Thank you, now stick around!" Ralph barked as he stuck Sour Bill to a lollipop tree. "Better break her highness out!" Ray hopped on his codeboard and dashed towards the castle.**

**Ray slipped through the bars and broke one of Vanellope's restraints. "What are you doing?! Who are you?!" "I'm Ray and Ralph will be here any minute to break you out so you can reset the game." "He didn't want me to race and he was just using me!" Vanellope barked back as she pouted. "He only did what he did because King Candy warped his mind. And you are a part of the game, your memories are just locked until you cross the finish line." "Whoa..." "Now I've gotta go!" Ray shot out of the room as Ralph bursted in with her cart.**

**Again, Ray was swallowed up by time and placed back in the middle of the Cybug invasion. "How do I get my piece again?" Ray asked the sky hoping Gabriel was listening. "You need to kiss Ralph for the transfer to occur, but first you must save him from Turbo! It's your duty as a Codemaster!" "OK!" Ray hopped on his codeboard and spotted Ralph on Calhoun's hoverboard aiming for Diet Cola Mountain. **

**"The beacon! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" Ray donned his armor as he bolted towards Ralph. His box began to glow as he reached in and pulled out a new card. "Code Card! Thunder Blasters!" Ray swiped the card and crushed it spawning 2 handgun-sized blasters to his hands. He shot down all cybugs that got to close to Ralph with high speed precision. **

**Ralph started to wreck the Mentos on top of the mountain before he was knocked away by a mutated Turbo. "Get away from him!" Ray shouted as he shot at Turbo causing him to fall back. Ray checked his gauntlet for his stats. "Looks like he's a Big 4 member of the past... Nice!" "Who dares to stop the great Turbo from taking Sugar Rush for himself?" He bellowed, unable to see Ray. "Cut the crap! I know the League gave you this power! Prepare to die!" Ray charged Turbo guns blazing, but was thrown back by his claws. "Nngh... Ralph! I need you!" "Why?" "You have something I need!" Ray dashed over to Ralph, pulled down his visor and planted a kiss right on his lips. Ralph was startled, but melted into the kiss anyways. As he pulled away, Ray began to glow. "X Mode... I'm complete again!" Ray crushed the card and the X's graced his armor. **

**"Let's go for a lift!" Ray grabbed Ralph and Turbo and jumped into the air. "Ralph! Wreck the ceiling and stop this madness. I'll see you in a little bit." "OK, Ray!" Ralph dropped down as Ray prepared to end Turbo. "X-Drive! Thunder Essence!" He charged Turbo and dealt a punch to his face. "Never touch my boyfriend again!" Ray uppercutted Turbo as the beacon activated. "Have a nice postgame!" Ray shouted as he threw him into the light ending his game. **

**"All is well..." Ray floated down to the track and his armor disappeared. At this point, Ralph was saying goodbye to Vanellope. "Ralph!" Ray shouted as he ran over to him. "Look... about the thing on the mountain. I..." Ray was cut off by a pair of soft lips. "It's ok." Ralph whispered as he pulled me into a hug. "Come here." Ray pulled Ralph behind the rafters. "Well here's the thing. I'm kind of from the future, and I have to go back, but we'll see each other again. Just so you know, in the future, we end up dating. Something to look forward to." Ray took a step back and waved Ralph off. "See you in 2 years!" Ray disappeared, not leaving a trace. "Ralph? What was that? You were just talking to thin air." Vanellope stated from behind him. "No I wasn't... Or was I?"**

* * *

**Ray woke up in Ralph's bed but Ralph was nowhere in sight. "Ralph! Where are you?!" He ran outside to find no one in the game at all. "GCS!" Ray teleported to the station to find everyone staring into a hole in the wall. "RAY!" Sarah shouted as she ran up to Ray. "Ashton broke a hole in the staation and is launching an attack on Litwak!" "What?! He must've done it while I was out! Let's go! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" "Codemaster! Kick it up!" They donned their armor and hopped out of the hole. They came out right in the middle of the arcade. "Where's Litwak?!" They got their answer as a cry was heard from outside. "Let's go!" They ran out to find Shadow Wrecker attacking Litwak in golden armor.**

**"Let's see if this works out here. X Mode Activate!" His card morphed the armor and he charged Shadow. "Get back!" Ray bashed him into a building and took a stance to protect Litwak. "Ray... Where'd you go?" "He locked X Mode so I had to unlock it. Where's Justin?" "He's patching the hole in the teleporter room." "Let's send him back in there!" Ray grabbed the unconcious wrecker and threw him back into the hole. Just as they did, the hole closed and their armor disappeared. "What? Why'd our armor go away?" Sarah queried as she walked into the teleporter room. **

**"Allow me to explain." Justin butted in from behind them. "When Ashton tore a hole into our reality, he enabled the codes of the game characters to exist here, and when we closed the portal, your armor disappeared because it's code as well." "Makes sense." Ray rebutted as he walked over to Justin. "Is it possible to take game characters out without making a hole?" "Well yeah... but why would you want to... ooooooh!" "Yeah." "I'll get to work on that right away." "Ray..." Sarah threatened as Ray teleported into Fix-it Felix. **

**"Ralph!" Ray yelled as he walked into the hut. "Babe! What'd I say about you yelling every time you come in the house?!" Ralph barked as he entered the living room from his bedroom. "Sorry. I was worried about you." Ray replied as he ran up to Ralph and hugged him tight. "It's okay." "Now... Where are my cheetos?" Ray inquired as he walked into the kitchen. "Same old Ray... Thinking with his stomach after a fight." Ralph thought to himself as he followed his love to the pantry.**

* * *

**Whew... that was a lot. Next Chapter is my Christmas Chapter!**

**ARTISTS! You guys need to get hopping! I need the art by Chapter 15!**

**AND REVIEW! 50 reviews and you get the lemons from the story! **

**R.E.V.I.E.W.- Responsive Enlightenment of Views Importantly Expressed to the Writer**

**Preview: Christmas is 2 weeks away and Ray wants to spend it with Ralph, but his family is getting together at his aunt's house and he's expected to be there. Even if Justin's invention works, he still has to come out to his family. Will he be able to do it, or will this be a very scary Christmas due to an attack by Ashton? STAY TUNED! **


	11. Christmas Follies Redone

**(A/N) Hope all of my followers had a merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. **

**Thanks to all my loyal followers for waiting. ****Now 4 reviews!**

**malstar1000 - Those dares will be used in the next review show... and why?!  
**

**Distrust365 - Umm... yea... lol  
**

**Now...  
**

**Vanellope - Why don't I get a say?!  
**

**Me - Because I said so that's why!  
**

**Vanellope - On your marks... Get Set... Chaptah!  
**

**ME - OK... You're forgiven.  
**

**Vanellope - Yay!**

**Thanks to Nero Loveless Highwind for help with this chapter!**

**Also... All people mentioned are real people with altered names.**

**(A/N) Redid the chapter a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

**Christmas Follies  
**

**Ray was working a double shift at Litwak's when Justin ran from behind. "Hey!" "Whoa! You gave me a heart attack! I'm guessing you finished the 'project'?" Ray inquired as his heart started beating again. Justin had spent all of his free time for the last 4 days in the Code Room on a present for Ray to give to Ralph. "Here it is!" Justin exclaimed as he held out a medal similar to the Medal of Heroes from Hero's Duty but it had a green orb in the center. "This should allow Ralph to cross over to our world, but it's gonna hurt a bit his first time." "Why?" "Well... His body needs to be configured to this world and it's gonna hurt while he's being configured." "Oh. Thanks for this though. Merry Christmas." Ray handed Justin a silver box with a green bow on top. "What's this?" "Open it." He opened it and found 2 blank cards. "You got me... How?!" "A little gift from me and Codemaster X. Now when you're ready you can access Code Change and X Mode." "I don't know what to say..." "Thank you maybe?" "Thanks!" Justin hugged the air out of Ray, but he didn't mind much. After a minute though, he let go and saluted Ray as he ran out the door towards his house.  
**

* * *

**"Ray! Going to Ralph's tonight?" Lirtwak inquired as he walked out of his office. "Actually... Ralph's coming to my house... If that's ok with you." "I don't know how that's possible, but as long as he's back by January 2nd, it's fine with me." Litwak replied as he locked up the front. "OK! Be right back!" **

**Ray teleported into Fix-it Felix Jr. and burst through the door to Ralph's hut. "Ralph... You here?" Ray inquired as he walked through the house. He found Ralph just getting out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Water was dripping down his broad chest and his arms glistened in the light. His hair was also matted down and covered his left eye a bit. "If I didn't find you irresistable before, I do now." Ray began feeling up on Ralph's exposed upper body touching every crevice and cavity. "Ray... You wanted to tell me something?" Ralph smirked as he pushed Ray off of him and began to dry his hair. "Oh yeah... How would you like to spend Christmas with me?" "Really?! But how?" Ralph inquired as he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and slid them on. "With this." Ray held out the medal and put it on Ralph's neck. "Wait! You are Ray right? I'm not gonna get possessed?" "Yes... No one's gonna troll you." "Troll?" Ralph inquired confused. "When we get to my house, you're watching Youtube videos." Ray pressed the orb and sparks bean to fly. "Hold on. This might hurt a bit." **

**They teleported into Litwak's office as he was locking up something secret. "Whoa! Ralph?! How'd you get here?! And where are your overalls?!" ****Litwak rapid fired his questions as Ray pulled out a shirt similar to Ralph's, but it was brand new compared to his others, some overalls with both straps intact, and some over sized hiking boots. "Here. Put these on." "You planned this didn't you?" Ralph inquired as he slid on the shirt. "Yeah... Justin helped." "Why the shoes?" "Well, my family will wonder why your not wearing any and that's a conversation I want to avoid." "Oh... Wait, family?" "Well... I have to go to my aunt's house tomorrow and you're going with me." "Do I have a choice?" "Nope!" Ray replied grinning. "Ugh... Only for you babe." Ralph mumbled as he finished putting on the boots. **

**"Later Mr. Litwak! And Merry Christmas!" "Wait! What about Vanellope?" "Crap... BRB!" Ray grabbed the medal and teleported into Sugar Rush. He ran into the castle and found Vanellope sitting sideways on her throne. "Hey President Fartface! Wanna spend Christmas with me and Ralph?" When she heard that, she glitched into his arms. "Yes! Yes! And Super Yes! I'm spending Christmas with Stinkbrain and Stinkbrain 2!" "2?" "You and Ralph are like the brothers I never had. We're family." Ray fought the urge to cry as he put the medal on Vanellope. "Hold on. This might hurt." Ray pressed the orb and teleported out. ****Ralph was propped up on the Tekken 4 machine as Ray and Vanellope appeared in front of him. "Well... Shall we go?"  
**

* * *

**To say that they got stared at would be an understatement. When a 9 foot man walks down the street at 4 in the afternoon with a 10 year old on his shoulder, you're gonna do a double take. They finally reached Ray's house 8 minutes later. As Ray opened the door, Vanellope ran inside and began hopping on the couch. "I live alone so we got the house to ourselves." Ray gloated as he dropped onto the recliner. "You live here alone?" "Well... Yeah. My mom gave me the house when I entered my senior year and my brother is a nomad." "Well... Since we're all alone here..." Ralph commented suggestively. "Ooooh... Vanellope. You can watch cable while Ralph and I go upstairs." "OK! What's cable?" "Here." Ray handed her the remote and pressed the power button. It just happened to land on Disney Channel. "Ooooh! Magic box!" Vanellope had never seen or even heard of a tv, so when she saw The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, she went ape and began watching it. "Let's go while she's distracted!" Ray pulled Ralph up the stairs towards his room and locked the door behind himself.**

* * *

**Vanellope got sleepy and laid down on the couch, but had no idea where the blankets were. "Ray! Where are the blankets?!" "In the guest room, first door on the right when you come upstairs." He replied from his bedroom. She got up and headed for the room, but went for the door on the left instead of the right. That's where she found Ray's secret room which harbored his darkest secret. She stepped out of the room slowly and closed the door. "Whoa... How is he still alive?!" She thought to herself as she entered the correct room and crashed on the bed**

* * *

**Ray woke up on top of Ralph's exposed upper body still caked in... sweat.(mind in the gutter readers!) "I could get used to this!" Ray thought to himself as he sat up and headed into his shower. Ralph woke up to the shower's hiss. "Ray?" "Yeah?" "You taking a shower?" "Yeah... Aren't you? I mean... after last night?" "Say no more." Ralph walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.**

**Vanellope met Ralph and Ray downstairs in the kitchen where Ralph was nomming on an omelet and Ray was placing one on a plate. "Merry Christmas! Eat up. We've got a busy day ahead of us." Vanellope sat down and began picking at the food. She couldn't look him in the eye and that's what tipped him off. "You saw the room didn't you?" She froze up and looked him dead in the eye. "What happened to being family?" "How are you still here?!" "I'd appreciate it if you'd forget what you saw." "Fine." Ralph was perplexed as to what was happening, but passed it off as something that Ray wouldn't want to talk about.**

* * *

**"Now, when we get to my aunt's house, you're my brother-in-law from my brother's sister's family and you're his daughter." Ray explained as he configured his gauntlet 2 hours later. "Why can't we be ourselves?" Vanellope inquired as she hopped onto Ralph's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm with the kid." "Well... I'm not exactly out to my family yet." Ray confessed as he leaned on Ralph's arm. "But it's kind of obvious." Vanellope commented as she put her hands behind her head. "Not to them. Now let's go!" **

**Ray pressed a button and they reappeared in front of a house with a wide lawn and a skinny driveway. "Ray!" a voice from behind him shouted. It turned out to be his Aunt Nora. "Who's this?" She inquired as she pointed at Ralph. "This is Ralph, Candy's brother and his daughter Vanellope." "You mean your boyfriend right?" "WHAT?!" Ray shouted as his jaw dropped. "I'm not stupid. I already knew you liked guys and Candy's brother's are all in Cabo with her and your brother." "So your cool with this right?" Ray inquired as he looked her in the eyes. "Only if you perform for us like you did last year." "You don't mean..." "Yep. Grandmaster Reezy!" "OH! Fine, but no one else has to know!" Ray sweatdropped as he led Ralph into the house. "They will eventually!" She shouted back.**

* * *

**"I'm ready to make his Christmas ho-ho-horrible!" the shadow barked as he knelt before Ashton. "All right! Let's go!" He bellowed as a dark portal swallowed them up.**

* * *

**"What's with your hands?" Cousin Manny inquired looking up at Ralph. "Milk." "And your hair?" "Gel." "And what's with..." "Manny! Leave!" Ray shouted as his cousin ran off into the depths if the house. "Harsh much?" Vanellope commented as she perched herself on Ralph's shoulder. "Not really." Ray replied as he sat on the sofa in the corner. Ralph and Vanellope mimiced his action as Ray put in his headphones. "You guys can mingle for a bit. I have to get ready for my performance." Rat blasted his music as Ralph tried to see through the wall he put up.**

**"Now for the gift exchange!" Ray sat back and accepted gifts from his various family members including his Aunt Betty, his Uncle Randy, and his Aunt Nora. His entire family just stared at the 9 foot wall sitting next to him wondering how he got so damn tall. "Well that's it for the..." Aunt Nora was interrupted by a small tremor from outside. **

**"_Ray sama... Come out and play!"_ Ashton's voice rang out from outside. "Let's go, Ralph! Vanellope, stay here!" The whole family ran outside behind Ray and Ralph to find a dark version of Ray standing next to Ashton. "You're kidding right?! Can I get a got damn break for one day?!" "No... Now prepare to die!" "Ugh! Let's see if the 2nd function is working on this medal." Ray put on the medal and took a fighting stance. "Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" He summoned his armor and charged his copy, but his copy summoned armor similar to his and blocked his strikes. They we're evenly matched until Ralph jumped in and punched Shadow Ray into the gate. **

**That's when Ashton got fed up. "Finish him!" "Yes, master. Dark X Mode!" His copy shouted as the X's appeared on his armor. "2 can play that game! X Mode Activate!" He tried to activate the power, but he couldn't get it to work. "As long as your copy is using X Mode, you can't use X Mode!" Ashotn then became the Shadow Wrecker and stood next to Shadow Ray. "Ralph... Stand back. I don't want you to get hurt." "No! I'm staying by your side." "Aww! Looks like your boyfriend wants to die with you!" "Boyfriend?! What?!" the family shouted collectively. "Shut it, Ashton!" "Well they deserve to know about your love life. He's been dating Ralph for 4 months now and he's been hiding this from you all!" **

**"Shut up!" Ray shouted as a dark aura appeared around him. "Ralphy... I need you to promise me you'll still love me after you hear this." "Always." Ralph replied as he stepped closer. "When Vanellope walked into that room, she saw my darkest secret. My dad was a dark paladin. That's a magic swordsman. I was taught at an early age how to use magic and wield a sword. He beat me to near death everytime we trained and nursed my wounds afterwards. It left scars. Scars that you and the Codemasters helped heal. I didn't know that the power was evil until my 12th birthday. My dad tried to make me pledge to the Dark Paladin Core. It wasn't his fault. My grandad threatened to kill my mom if he didn't train me. So I fought my grandad to the death. I won obviously, but he paid with his life. I had no choice. He was consumed by the darkness. I vowed from that day on to never be consumed by the darkness, only use my powers to fight evil and only if there was no other way. I'm sorry." **

**Ray was crying silent tears as Ralph wrapped his arms around him. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault. Now finish this." Ralph stepped back as Ray began to charge power. His armor disappeared and he pulled his gauntlet off and dropped it on the floor. Eerie music started to play as he stepped forward. (Blood Red Sandman by Lordi) "Thunderblade!" He chanted as a blade of pure energy formed in his hand. He charged Shadow Ray and Shadow Wrecker and began slashing them up. They tried to dodge, but he was too quick, so they began to block hs movements. He slashed at them to the lyrics of the song. "You guys picked the wrong man to mess with!" Ray shouted as he hopped up and slashed the kanji symbol for thunder under them. "Night Night!" He activated the symbol, destroyed Shadow Ray, and broke Ashton out of Shadow Wrecker form as the song ended. "Never fuck with the master." "I'll be back!" Ashton barked as he teleported away.**

**"Whew... I did it!" Ray shouted to the heavens as he fell back on the grass. "Yes, you did." Ralph replied as he sat next to him. "It wasn't your fault you know." "I know. Thanks Ralphy." Ray replied as he laid a chaste kiss on his lips. "Umm... What the fructose corn syrup is going on?!" Uncle Randy exclaimed as Ray realized his family just saw everything.**

* * *

**Oooooh! Cliffy! How's that for a Christmas present! Next Chapter soon!**

**Vanellope - Well how's he getting out of this mess?**

**Me - Well... I'm not gonna say XP**

**Vanellope - Pwease?! *gives cutest face ever***

**Me - NO! And ****ARTISTS! I need the art by Chapter 15.**

**AND REVIEW! 50 reviews and you get the lemons from the story!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.- Responsive Enlightenment of Views Importantly Expressed to the Writer**

**Preview: After the party, Ray, Ralph, and Vanellope head back to Ray's house, but Ray's not so cheery. He just remembered he has a funeral to go to for his Grandpa. He really doesn't like funerals, but he has to do it for his dad. Can he get through this without an attack, or is this gonna be another one of those days? STAY TUNED!**


	12. That Dark Paladin S

**Hopefully I can put this out before the new year starts. If not... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Now for reviews!**

**malstar1000 - Thanks! XD**

**BWH MC - Yes it is, and he's got some splainin to do 0.0**

**adjwolf - Did it? Oh well lol**

**Carter - Check the chapter for your answer ;3**

**Distrust365 - Sarah/Felix is mentioned next chapter ;3**

**Now...**

**Vanellope - On your marks, get set, CHAPTAH!**

**ME - GRAVY SOCKZ!**

* * *

**(A/N) This story is turning into a 40 to 50 chapter story! YAY! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**That Dark Paladin S%#$!**

**Ray stood up and stared at the group of people that stood before him. "Well... Ralph isn't really my brother-in-law... He's my boyfriend. What Ashton told you is true. I wanted to tell you myself, but I panicked." Ray just stood there as his family stared him down. "So who wants dinner? I'm starving!" Aunt Nora shouted to break the silence. The family dispersed and went back into the house. "Umm... What just happened?" Ray queried as he fell into Ralph's lap. "They don't care about your orientation. They just want you to be happy. Besides, your too valuable to the family to let go of." Aunt Nora joked as she walked inside. **

**They sat there for 5 minutes before they spoke. "So... Wanna make out?" Ralph inquired to break the silence. "Only if your gonna wreck it." Ray replied as he pressed their lips together and pushed Ralph onto the grassy lawn. "How'd I get so lucky to get a guy like you?" Ray asked Ralph as he rested on his chest. "Cause I'm awesome." Ralph rebutted as he brushed his fingers through Ray's hair. **

**"You watched my Youtube history didn't you?" "Yep!" Ralph replied as he sat up pushing Ray onto his side. "Not cool, babe." "I'm not cool. I'm hot." "You need to stop. I'm trying to be play mad at you." "Am I interrupting?" a voice from Ralph's shoulder inquired. "Nope. We were about to go inside and get some food." Ray stood up, grabbed Ralph's hand and tugged him inside to finish up the night. **

**"RAY!" a voice from behind Ray shouted as he ran up. "Cousin Carter... I thought you would be here." "Yeah! I saw the thing. Well just so you know, I wiped their memories of your code transformation, but I couldn't do anything about your paladin moment." "How..." "I'm a Codemaster in Delaware. Duh! By the way... You and Ralph make the best couple! I could write a sitcom on your life!" Carter just rambled on and on while Ray and Ralph ate. "How about we team up?" "NO!" Ray and Ralph said simultaneously. "Look... You're family, and that's cool, but you've gotta chill. Please?" "Yeah... I'm not usually like this." "You're a Codemaster. We'll end up fighting together soon. Now I'm gonna split. I'm sleepy." **

**Ray sat up, saluted his cousin and helped a drunk-off-his-ass Ralph out the door. "I swear Ralph, my cousin Belina must be an awesome bartender if you're this drunk." "She's even better thun Tap-it!" Ralph slurred as he sat on the lawn. "Vanellope! Let's bounce!" "OK!" She high-fived one of the kids playing the Wii and ran out the door behind Ray. "To my house!" Ray shouted as he pressed a button on his gauntlet and transported them into his living room. "You go to bed. I've got to empty out Stinkbrain's stink brain." Ray hugged Vanellope good night and dragged his unconcious boyfriend to the kitchen.**

* * *

**"Ralph! I need you to stay here today. I'll be back in 4 hours." "Where you goin babe?" Ralph inquired as he sat up in bed. "I'm going to the funeral." "For who?" "My grandpa." Ralph was speechless as he stared Ray down. "Why so late?" "My dad wanted it to seem like a natural death, so he hid the truth for 6 years." "The man forced your father to turn you into a dark paladin and you're gonna go mourn his death?" "He was the one who gave me the courage to be me." "What?" "Before the darkness consumed him, he was a great man. He always had my back, he never stopped believing, and he was always there. I'm not doing this for me anyways, I'm doing this for my dad." "Oh... Well did you want me to go?" "I can't ask you to go in that." Ray replied while gesturing to Ralph's clothes. "Besides, I need you to watch Vanellope." "Ok..." Ray kissed Ralph on the cheek and walked off towards the cemetery.**

* * *

**"Glad you could make it." Ray's father, Frank, greeted his son with a hug. "Let's just get this done. I've got someone waiting on me." "I know you and your grandad didn't end off on the right foot, but you shouldn't be so nonchalant about this!" "Well what'd you expect?! I'm the reason he's dead!" Ray barked as he stomped into the sanctuary where the service was being held and just sat there as it went on. **

**By the end, he was still as stoic as he was when it started. Everyone filed to their cars so they could see the burial. Ray rode with his dad. "So Ray... How's Ralph?" "He's fine. How's Rene?" "You know I'm not dating her anymore." "Ok then... How about sports? I know I could care less, but maybe you could ramble on about touchdowns and shit while you drive." "Ray! What's gotten into you?" "Haterade and 12 gallons of the shit!" **

**They reached the grave site and Ray hopped out of his dad's car. He strolled over to the grave site with the rest of his family and waited for the priest to finish off the prayer. But instead of a priest, they got Ashton. "What's your damage?!" Ray shouted as he stood before him. "Well, I just thought someone would like revenge and who better than your own Pops!" Ashton shot a gray beam into the casket and from the shadows came a dark, twisted version of his grandpa. **

**"NO!" Ray shouted as he dropped to his knees. "Boy! You gon pay for puttin me in that hole!" He shouted before charging his grandson. "No more bad dreams for Ray... No more bad dreams." Ray chanted as he dodged the punches. "DIE!" "NO! I WON'T!" Ray shot a bolt of electricity at Shadow Gramps, but he deflected it. "Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" He donned his armor and continued to deflect his gramps's blows. "Stop! I didn't want to be evil! You gave me that choice all those years ago!" Ray barked as tears slid down his face. "Lies! You always wanted to be evil!" "No! I always wanted to spend time with you! And now it's my job to put you to rest! X-Mode Activate!" **

**The x appeared around Ray's body, but his time when it covered him, lightning bolts we're all over his armor. Even his X's looked like lightning bolts. "Huh? What's this about?" Shadow Gramps gasped at this form. "You've accessed the true power of X-Mode." "Huh?" Ray inquired as he stepped to the evil being. "I always knew you'd grow up to do great things. Now set my soul to rest." "I love you, Pops." Ray spawned his Thunderblade and drew the kanji symbol for thunder under Shadow Gramps. "Night Night..." He whispered as the seal sent him back into the casket. **

**"Ashton left during the fight. Probably saw it going bad. That weasel." Ray thought to himself as he walked up to his dad. "I'm gonna head out. I've done what I came to do. Reconcile and move on." Ray walked off into the distance and teleported home.**

* * *

**Ray found himself in the white room that night. "Codemaster X! Where are you?" "You rang?" He replied as he appeared from thin air. "What's the deal with the new X-Mode?" "You've accessed it's full power. When you put all of your baggage on the table, you allowed your soul to become light again. This brought out the true X-Mode. But have you noticed their is still one blank card left?" "Yeah... What's that about?" "It's the final level of the Codemaster. Even I haven't acheived that level. But _you can_ and _you will." _The room started to fade but Ray had one more question. "What do you call that mode?" "I call it... Beta Master..."**

* * *

**Whew... How about them apples! Next Chapter is the 1st one of 2013! Can't Wait!**

**Vanellope - When do I get another appearance?**

**Me - Why do you care?**

**Vanellope - Isn't the story about me?**

**Me - What gave you that idea?**

**Vanellope - The next chapter when you... *Gets a candy apple stuck in her mouth***

**Me - That's my job! Jacker!**

**ARTISTS! I need the art by Chapter 15.**

**AND REVIEW! 50 reviews and you get the lemons from the story!**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.- Responsive Enlightenment of Views Importantly Expressed to the Writer**

**(A/N) This chapter was dedicated to a great man: Eugene "Pops" Long R.I.P. 12/21/12**

* * *

**Preview: After New Year's Day, It's time for Ralph to go back home, but Ray can't find the medal! He has Justin track it down, but the search ends up telling them that Ashton has it! In the clutches of Ashton, will the medal prove to be a weapon of mass destruction, or will it blow up in his face due to a secret design flaw? STAY TUNED!**


	13. Storming The Mansion Pt 1

**(A/N) I finally get a chance to post after over a week of writer's buildup. Any longer and it wouldn't have been pretty... 0.o Now for reviews!**

**Distrust365 - Here it is ;)**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - And it gets even more awesome now ;0**

**Now for the...**

**Vanellope - Can I say something?**

**ME - Why not? Go ahead.**

**Vanellope - There will possibly be 2 chapters today!**

**ME - Really?**

**Vanellope - Yeah! You typed it didn't you?**

**ME - Yeah Yeah...**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Storming the Mansion Pt. 1**

**January 1st**

**Ray woke up at 4:30 in the morning and snuck out of bed, trying not to wake Ralph. As he crept through the hallway, he heard a squeaky yawn as he passed by the guest room. "Ray?" she inquired as she glitched into the hallway. "Hey... Give this to Ralph when he wakes up." Ray whispered as he handed her a black ox with a note attached. "Sure thing..." she replied as she glitched back into her room. Ray took the secret door up to the roof and sat on the edge. "Right on time." He thought to himself as Justin teleported next to him. "Punctual as usual... Now let's start." **

**They sparred for 30 minutes straight, but stopped when they heard a knock on the ceiling. "Ray! You up there?! I got the note!" Ray unlatched the door and Ralph hopped through. "Now that you're here, let's try something different." Ray suggested as he went to a corner of the roof and pulled a tile revealing a keypad. He typed in some coordinates and the roof turned into a 6 story building downtown surrounded by similar buildings all equipped with air ducts, metal pipes, and littered with gravel. "Good thing you're wearing those boots or this gravel would murder your feet. Now, first person to the green pole wins. Ready?" Ray stated as he pointed to a glowing green pole in the distance. "When did you find the time to build this?" Justin queried as he took in the scenery. "Well this was my training spot before... let's get going." **

**Ray leapt off the roof and landed on an adjacent roof in a roll. Ralph followed suit, but fell feet first. Justin came last landing on a ledge. "Watch it! You fall and you're disqualified!" Ray shouted as he slid under a pipe. Ralph and Ray we're neck and neck, but Ray had a trick up his sleeve. He hopped from the roof into a window just below the roof with the pole on it and kicked a support beam causing it to collapse. Ralph and Justin were about to touch the pole, but the building fell and they fell with it. ****"Winnah!" Ray shouted as he floated up with the pole and they fell onto the roof as the simulation ended.**

**"Damn... That was a workout." Ralph commented as he rubbed his neck. "How'd you do that?" Justin inquired as he sat up. "I learned that move the hard way. Always expect the unexpected and know your surroundings." "Well tomorrow Ralph's going back so let's spend this last day doing what he wants to do." "Sounds like a plan. What'd you want to do?" "Well..."**

* * *

**"Whoa..." Ray gushed as he saw the huge bowl of ramen. "Why'd you want to take this challenge again?" Justin inquired as he sat on the left of Ralph. "I need this." "You have 15 minutes to complete the challenge. Begin!" Ralph began slurping down the ramen like it was no one's business. Vanellope cheered him on from Ralph's lap. Only 2 minutes in and he was almost halfway done. "Where did he get that iron stomach?! That ramen is super spicy!" Ray thought to himself as he watch his love devour his meal. "I had to eat scraps for 30 years. Your stomach adjusts after that." Ralph spoke to Ray through telepathy. "Whoa... you heard that?" "We're linked. Remember that time 3 years ago after the invasion?" "Yeah..." "Linked." "I love you~" "Love you too." Ralph was so busy mind chatting with Ray, he didn't notice he was finished until his spoon clinked the bowl. "Winner!" "Yes he is." Ray thought to himself as he watched his boyfriend pose for his picture. "He never stops using that pose."  
**

* * *

**The next day, Ray, Vanellope, Ralph, and Justin filed into Litwak's to return the characters to their games, but Ray was searching his pockets frantically for something. "Where's the medal?! Where is it?! I had it yesterday on my roof..." "You left it on the roof?!" Justin barked as he ran up to Ray. "Not on purpose." "Wait... I can track it!" Justin dashed into the code room and began his search for the medal. "The roof, Ray? The roof?" Ralph inquired telepathically as they stood behind Justin's chair. "Says the guy that was wiggling his ass in my face on purpose." "You saw that?" "Your subtlety level is under 9000." "I believe it's over 9000." "No more Youtube for you." "Found it!" Justin broke the silence of the room with his outburst. "I'm surprised the two of you stayed so silent while I was working. Usually you'd be turbo flirting." "You have no clue." Ray commented as Ralph stifled a giggle. Vanellope was still asleep on his shoulder seeing as she stayed up late watching Toonami. **

**"Now... the signal has been traced to an abandoned mansion on the countryside." Justin elaborated as he pointed out the location. "Who has it?" "Well... That's the bad part." "Let me guess..." "Ashton has the medal." "Damn it!" "Wait! This may be a good thing. He could've brought the Big 4 to the mansion, so it's the perfect chance to take them all out at once." Justin explained as he plugged the coordinates into his gauntlet. "Just one problem... How are we gonna use our Codemaster forms if we don't have the medal?" "You honestly think I only made one?" Justin queried as he opened a drawer full of medals. "Remind me after this is done to make you do 100 pushups..."**

* * *

**"Are they coming?" Ganon inquired as he sat in a room with Ashton, Dr. Wily, and Sephiroth. "They've defeated all but one of our generals. Sephiroth! Where's your general?" "He's guarding the door. They'll never get in." "But Ray has accessed the full power of X Mode. He won't go down easy." Ashton added. "Let him come. He will fall like the rest before him."**

* * *

**Ray, Justin, and Ralph reached the door to the mansion in about 30 minutes but as they reached for the handle, a huge sword crashed in front of them. A mysterious figure with golden spiky hair and a scarf covering his face appeared from behind a shrub. "What business do you have here?" the figure inquired as he pulled the sword from the ground. "We're here to defeat the Big 4 of Litwak's. Step aside." "I am the strongest general. My name is Cloud and my master won't free me until I defeat you, Ray Hagane. So en garde!"**


	14. Storming The Mansion Pt 2

**Needed to seperate the chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Storming the Castle Pt 2**

**"Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" He donned his armor and summoned his thunderblade. He clashed with Cloud repeatedly, neither fighter giving an inch. Every time Ray found an opening, Cloud closed it, and everytime Cloud saw an opportunity to get the upper hand, he was blinded by Ray's skill. "How could someone so talented fight for evil?" Ray inquired as their steel continued to clash. "I'm doing this to save my game. As long as i fight for Sephiroth, he stays away from my game." "I could stop him. Let me help you!" "If you can defeat me, you may enter." "Fine then, X Mode Activate!" Cloud was blinded by the transformation and thrown back by a lightning bolt. "Finishing move! X Thunder!" Ray threw his sword into the air and charged electricity in his hands. He then grabbed his sword and slashed an X in front of Cloud. "I'm sorry about this." Ray whispered as he dealt a final slash sending Cloud back to the arcade. **

**"Wasn't that guy from the PS2 in the snack bar?" Justin inquired as they entered the mansion. "Yes. But now we have bigger fish to fry." They crept through the mansion slowly, but got stopped at the stairs by Ganondorf. "I'll take care of this." Justin stated as he stepped in front of Ray. "You? The student? Thinks he can fight a Big 4 member on his own?! Laughable!" "Take him out." Ray growled as he stepped back with Ralph. "Codemaster! Sonic Boom!" His armor appeared and he charged Ganon. They sparred ferociously for minutes before Ganon caught him with a Shadow Punch to the chest. "That's it! Code Change! Sonic the Hedgehog!" He crushed the card and his armor began to change. His helmet was replaced with a pair of shades, his shoes became hover shoes, and his lower body armor became lighter and more flexible. "Attack 50, Defense 40, weakness... Really?" Justin commented as he pulled out a card. "Element Bow!" He crushed the card and took aim at Ganon's weak spot, his triforce hand. "Fire!" He scored a direct hit and Ganon fell to his knees. "How could this happen?" "It just did!" Justin barked as he kicked Ganon down the stairs and back to the arcade.**

**Dr Wily gave himself up and Ray sent him back to the arcade. Now only Ashton and Sephiroth remained. They entered the grand ballroom to find them both standing in the center of the floor. "We are the last of the Big 4. If you defeat us, Litwak's will be saved for now, but our master will send new members to replace us. We shall never be defeated!" Sephiroth ranted as he pulled a sword from thin air. "I put too much into this! Prepare to die!" Ashton bellowed as he transformed into the Shadow Wrecker. "I won't be using my shadow clones this time. All their power is mine and mine alone!" "Ready guys?" Ray inquired as he took his stance. "Ready!" "Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" "Codemaster! Sonic Boom!" They donned their armor and charged the baddies for their final battle. **

* * *

**The next chapter will be the end of what I call "Season 1" of Wreck it Ray. Every 15 Chapters is a season. **

**Vanellope - That makes no sense!**

**Me - It makes sense to me!**

**Vanellope - Can't it just be one big story?**

**Me - You could call it that. I consider every 15 chapters seasons. What's the problem?**

**Vanellope - People will get confused.**

**Me - Okay... and review for me please!**

******R.E.V.I.E.W.- Responsive Enlightenment of Views Importantly Expressed to the Writer**

**Preview - Ray, Ralph, and Justin begin the fight against the Top 2 Big 4 members, but their power just isn't enough to defeat them. Thinking there's no other choice, Ray uses his dark paladin powers to even out the odds, but when all is said and done, will Ray still be himself, or will the darkness crown the next leader of Litwak's Big 4? STAY TUNED!**


	15. The Darkness Within

**Whew... That was close!**

**Vanellope - Fangirls again?**

**Me - They just won't leave me alone!**

**Vanellope - Did you try working the shaft?**

**Me - No one's gonna get that joke! Try again.**

**Vanellope - Did you try poking it with a stick?**

**Me - Better. Now TIME 4 REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Nero Loveless Highwind - Youses Welcomes! XD**

**Distrust365 - Yes! Almost here! And it comes with new skills, new transformations, and a surprise member is added to the crew! I CAN'T WAIT! XD**

**malstar1000 - Yep. F#$% Squall! I like Cloud! XD**

* * *

**Vanellope - You realize no one's gonna get that joke either, right?**

**Me - Screw the rules! I have money!**

**Vanellope - -_- okay... On Your Marks... Get Set... CHAPTAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The Darkness Within**

**Ray charged Sephiroth with his Thunderblade and clashed against his saber repeatedly, neither side giving an inch. Meanwhile, Justin was dodging piles of rubble being chucked at him by the Shadow Wrecker as he shot arrow after arrow just barely missing his mark each time. Ray hopped over Sephiroth and slashed his one black wing at the connector, but that only made him madder as he dealt a rapid thrust combo to Ray with the latter barely dodging in time. **

**"This is getting me nowhere! X Mode Activate!" Ray barked as the X's graced his armor. "X Blade Power!" As their swords clashed, sparks flew from Ray's sword. "Enough!" Sephiroth beamed as he sliced Ray's blade in half. As Ray dodged thrust after thrust from his opponent's sword, he could faintly hear his protege summoning his Code Change powers. **

**"Weak points? Where are you?" Justin asked himself as his glasses scanned his enemy. "AHA!" He shouted as he shot an ice arrow directly at the Shadow Wrecker's feet. "Whoa... That's cool..." The latter commented as he shivered on the spot. "Finisher! Icy Wind!" Justin yelled as he dealt the finishing blow to Shadow Wrecker, turning him back into Ashton. "Well if I can't beat you, you're going down with me!" Ashton bellowed as he dashed at Justin, got him in a bear hug, and exploded 2 seconds later.**

**"JUSTIN!" Ray shouted as he watched the scene before him. "You took my student and best friend away from me..." Ray stated as he disengaged his armor. "If I can't defeat you using my X Mode, I still have one other option." Ray took his gauntlet and dropped it on the floor as it began playing heavy metal. (End of Heartache- Killswitch Engage) His body was enveloped in a dark aura and he began chanting in an unknown language. The air around him and Sephiroth got thicker by the minute. "This is the true power of the Shadow Paladin. The reason my grandpa wanted my dad to train me. I am Prince of the Paladins! I am almighty! The darkness has taken hold and it feels good!"**

**"Ray..." Ralph whispered to himself as he watched his beloved turn into a monster. Ray's arms became more buff, his hair became longer, and his smile, instead of a genuine happy smile, became an evil grin. "Do you like me now?! HUH!" Ray barked as 2 Shadow Sabers appeared in his hands. "Shadow Lightning!" He chanted as he pointed the swords at the villain and vaporized him completely as the song ended, leaving only a black ink stain where he once was. "I am now the ruler of the Big 4 of Litwak's! First the arcades will bow to me, then the world!" He ranted as he started shooting lightning willy nilly.**

**"Am I late for the party?" A voice said from behind Ralph. "Sarah?! Oh, thank goodness! Something's wrong with Ray! I think he's fallen to the darkness!" Ralph blubbered but was snapped out of it by a quick slap to the face courtesy of Sarah. "Calm it down. I know how to stop this." She stepped forward and pulled out a shiny silver chain with a flash drive on the end of it. She held it out and chanted, "If one shall conquer the darkness, one must be in tune with another, but not like a sister or a brother. One must love someone with all their heart, now Ralph must complete the final part!" She jammed the flash drive into Ralph's hand and threw him at Ray. As soon as they connected, a blinding flash covered the room and trapped them in a bubble of energy. "It's all up to Ralph now." Sarah commented as she sat outside and waited for the results, all the while, Justin was slowly inching his way over to her, harshly wounded but still alive.**

* * *

**Ralph walked down a light blue corridor as he searched for Ray. "Where are you babe?!" He barked as he heard fighting from the end of the hall. When Ralph reached the room, he saw a dark purple version of Ray fighing regular Ray. **

**"Give in to the darkness! It feels good!" Shadow Ray jested as he dodged punches and jabs. "Never! I'll never become him! You can't make me!" He barked back as he got a good shot in to the doppelganger's chest. "Why do you resist me so? Why must you stop my every move?" "Because he doesn't want to be bad. I should know. I was in his shoes once." Ralph explained as he entered the room. "Ralph!" "Let's do this babe... together!" Ralph beamed as he charged Shadow Ray with a fist cocked back. "You see that? That's mine." Ray joked as he threw Shadow Ray up into the air and Ralph decked him into the wall. **

**"Ready?" "Ready!" Ray launched off of Ralph and kicked Shadow Ray in the face causing him to bounce up a bit which set Ralph up to uppercut him into the ceiling. "Finisher! Thunderforce!" Ray shouted as he sent jolt after jolt into Shadow Ray causiing him to fry up on the floor. **

**"Congratulations... You've conquered the darkness in your heart. You can now train to master Beta Master mode." The fake coughed out before he dissolved into the floor.**

**"Ray... You feel all right?" Ralph inquired as his lover cracked his neck. "Never better! Now let's get out of here." **

* * *

**Sarah sat outside the bubble with Justin resting on her side waiting until Ray and Ralph returned, but she was getting impatient. "Ugh! What's taking so long! This is like waiting for theblacksnorlax to upload!" "Hey! No breaking the fourth wall!" "Sorry..."**

* * *

**Seconds later, the 2 lovebirds descended and fell flat on their faces. "Not my smoothest landing." Ray commented as he stood up. "You should've seen me in Sugar Rush the other day. Talk about bad falls." "Whatever! This one tops that one by a mile!" "Nu uh!" "Uh huh!" They went back and forth for a bit until Sarah smacked them both upside the head. "We got an injured Codemaster here! Pay attention much?!" "Justin!" Ray squealed as he hugged the air from his student's lungs. "Need... air..." "Sorry." **

* * *

**A week later...**

**"Okay... Open your eyes!" Ray instructed as Ralph walked into the penthouse. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" a group of characters yelled as the lights flickered on. "You remembered!" "Like I'd forget my boyfriend's birthday!" "This is amazing! You got everything!" "Not everything..." Ray corrected. "What's missing?" "This!" Ray squealed as he pulled a rope and a huge medal floated down. **

**"What's this?" Ralph queried as he looked at the shiny gold trinket. "Ray+Ralph 4evr?" "Yeah... You like it?" Ray queried as he blushed a bit and looked at the ground while rubbing his arm. His answer came in the form of a lingering kiss that they shared as everyone whooped and hollered around them. "Dj! Kick a slow jam!" Sarah barked from the crowd. As the song started, they held onto each other and swayed in the center of the dance floor. "Doesn't even seem like a week since we defeated the Big 4 together does it?" Ralph whispered as they held onto each other. "Nope. Because it's been a week, 2 days and 12 minutes." "Smartypants." Ralph pouted. "You know you love it." "Yeah." They stood there for a while until the song ended. **

**All of a sudden, a rock pierced the silence as it crashed through the window of the penthouse. "Really?! Felix?" The handyman quickly patched up the hole and Ray picked up the rock, which just happened to have a note on it. He pulled the note off and read it out loud.**

**Dear Ray,**

**Congrats on beating my minions. You're the first to beat them all, but be warned. I will be sending out my elite group of League members to take you down now. Shit just got real.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lord Demonfang**

**Everyone at the party just stared at Ray with beady eyes waiting for his response.**

**"I say... BRING IT ON! I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"**

* * *

**Good end to Season 1 I say!**

**Vanellope - Should've had more me in it!**

**Me - Pipe down!**

**Vanellope - When's the next chapter gonna be up?**

**Me - Hopefully soon. I had to post this from the library 0.o**

**Vanellope - Harsh...**

**Me - Yeah... So review or my fangirls/boys will hurt you!**

**Preview: The first Elite Member appears. HE's even a match for Ray's X Mode. Will Ray try to go beta, or does he have something else up his sleeve? STAY TUNED!**

**ALSO! There's a poll on my page! Please participate! PLEASE! 0.0 **

**OK... Hasta! **


	16. A New Challenger Approaches!

**Season 2 premiere time! A new season with new surprises! I can't wait!**

**Vanellope - Shut it, Professor Diaperbaby!**

**ME - Umm... Problem?**

**Vanellope - There's not enough me in there. Get me in there!**

**ME - OK? REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

**Distrust365 - Ralph thanks you back! :-D**

**malstar1000 - Look like you're the only one -_-**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - I Yamcha everytime I post lol XD**

* * *

**BTW, This might be my biggest chapter yet, due to the fact that this is the first chapter of the season.**

**Now... SEASON STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**A New Teammate Approaches!**

**3 weeks after Ralph's party...**

**"Welcome one and all to this season's Codemaster's Tournament, Master Division! The competition has been fierce, but only one can advance to the title match to fight Codemaster Ray! Now let's meet our challengers!" a red haired girl, shorter than Sarah but with her figure, entered from the left wearing a black gauntlet, while a green haired boy, slimmer than Justin but about the same height, entered from the right wearing a bright green gauntlet. **

**"On the left, from Frederick's Arcade, Fey Beauty, and on the right, from Dale's Arcade, N Harmonia! This fight will be over when one side's armor disengages. BEGIN!" "Codemaster! Let's get it!" "Codemaster! Locked and loaded!" They donned their armor and summoned their weapons. "Quake Blade!" "Thunder Daggers!" **

**N charged first slashing at Fey, but she just fluidly dodged the sparking blades. "Quaker Shot!" she cried as she sent a wave of rocks at N throwing him off balance. "Balance is everything, N. If you lose it at any point during battle..." She dashed and tripped him up pointing her sword at his chest, "it may cost you the game." She hopped over him and slashed his back, blasting him across the arena. **

* * *

**"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you." Ralph commented as he sat next to his boyfriend in the skybox of the arena wearing blue jeans, a red plaid shirt, boots and a red baseball cap. "She's good. Really good. Looks like I'm not gonna have to hold back." "You act like you were gonna hold back." Sarah jested from beside him. "Yeah, Ray. You don't even hold back when we spar." Justin added from behind him. "Eh! Whatever!" he growled with a pout. **

**"Don't make me get the tickle monster out here." Ralpph threatened as he tiptoed his fingers down Ray's side. "Not in the skybox, Ralphy." Ray pleaded, but his pleas were on deaf ears as Ralph proceeded to touch sweet spots that made Ray fall out of his seat in heated laughter. "Warned you about the tickle monster." "Haha! Take that Ray!" Sarah joked, but was put in the same position as him as her boyfriend began to hit the sweetspots that forced her on the floor right next to Ray. "No gloating sweetie." Felix jested as he stifled a chuckle and helped her back into her seat. "I wonder if you could tickle someone out of Codemaster mode?" Justin inquired as he sat back in his seat. The fight was over as soon as Sarah was upright again.**

* * *

**"The winner is Fey Beauty! She will be moving on to the title match!" the announcer explained as the light got dim. **

**"Now enters the current Number 1 Codemaster and the first to eradicate his arcade's entire Big 4, Ray!" He entered the arena and took his place in front of Fey. "Hey... aren't you that one racer from Sugar Rush?" Ray inquired as he stared her down. "I was on assignment there tracking a general who just happened to arcade jump to your location, but you and Codemaster Sarah eradicated him before I even engaged my armor. Now... Show me your strength!" **

**"Ready... Begin!" "Codemaster! Let's get it!" "Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" They donned their armor and summoned their weapons. "Quake Blade!" "Thunder Blade!" They both stood there, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Fey took it upon herself and charged Ray. Their blades clashed, neither side showing weakness, but Ray was a bit quicker and Fey was wearing down. "Quake Shot!" she bellowed as she backflipped and sent a shockwave at Ray, but Ray floated up a bit and dodged the blow.**

** "How? What? Huh?" Fey was thrown off by Ray's maneuver and that gave him the chance to transform. "X Mode Activate!" The X's graced his armor and his sword charged up a bit more. "Grr... Quake Strike!" She shot at him and slashed him with the power of the earth, but he deflected the slash and knocked her back with a pulse. "Code Change! Dig Dug!" She crushed the card and her armor became more flexible. Her sword also turned into a pickaxe and she gained an air pump. "Quake Blast!" she sent another quake at Ray, but this one was taller than the last one, so he slashed through it, but it wore him down a bit. **

**"I gotta shut her out! If she keeps this up, I'll lose! Time to go beta!" he thought to himself as he pulled out his final blank card. "Beta Master Mode! Power UP!" He crushed the card and his armor began to glow, but the transformation just wouldn't take. "This should be enough power to finish this. THUNDER BETA SLASH!" he chanted as his sword sliced through the Code Change and disengaged her armor. **

**"The winner, and still champion, is Ray Hagane!" The crowd cheered and hollered as Ray's armor disengaged. "Whew... That wore me out a ton. GUess that's why Codemaster X hasn't mastered it. It takes a lot of power." He walked over to Fey and held out his hand. "Need a lift?" he jested as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. **

**"Thank you for the chance to battle you. You sure are stronger than that time at Sugar Rush. And that power." Fey babbled as Ray put his hand on her shoulder. "That wasn't even the full power of Beta Master Mode. That was a taste. I'm still working on it." Ray explained as his friends stormed the field.**

**"Ray! What's with you using Beta Master Mode before you even started training? Are you mental?!" "A bit, but that's nothing new." Ray teased as Sarah punched his arm. "Ray. You seem tired. You need me to carry you?" Ralph offered as he stood next to his boyfriend. "Uhh. No thats' allRIGHT!" Ray shouted as Ralph threw him over his shoulder and tromped off towards home with eyes on them the entire way out.**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**"Training Time! Reach the flag in 45 seconds! BEGIN!" Ray barked as Justin hopped from rooftop to rooftop aiming for the flag. At the 40 second mark he reached the pole, just barely grabbing the flag before the building collapsed. The simulation ended and he crashed to the ground. **

**"Next time use your wind element to cushion your fall." Ray instructed as he helped Justin to his feet. "Thanks for the tip Sempai, but when will I be able to go X Mode?" he queried as he stretched his arms out. "You're not ready. Only once you put all your baggage on the table will you be able to go X Mode. Trust and believe it won't be easy and it'll take blood, sweat and tears, but once you achieve this mode, powers you never knew existed will be available to you." Ray explained as he powered down the rooftop simulator.**

**"L.O.S. Alert! L.O.S. Alert! Elite 8 Warning!" "Elite 8? Looks like that threat on Ralph's birthday wasn't so empty. Let's go!" Ray and Justin teleported to G.C.S. where, once again, it looked like a tornado hit the place, but this time, only the end where Codemasters would enter from was damaged. **

**"Looks like you wants this to be a private party." Ray jested as he stood behind the villain. "But we didn't get our invitations in the mail. I guess we're crashing." Justin added as he walked up next to Ray. "So you're the dudes Lord Demonfang wants eradicated. Well I guess I have no choice but to comply." The villain spoke as he turned and pointed a pitch black sword at them. His outfit was dark purple with bat wings on the back and he had a helmet with ram horns gracing the front of it. "I'm Blade Master Alastor and I'll be your opponent!" **

**"Well I guess we'd better get dressed!" Ray barked as he and Justin donned their armor. "Thunderblade!" "Elemental Bow!" Alastor wasted no time slashing at Ray while Justin shot arrow after arrow just barely missing the mark each time. "If I can just get a clean shot!" Justin grunted as he clipped Alastor's wing with some frost slowing him down a bit. "You're title isn't ill placed. You really are a blade master. But I am a Codemaster!" Ray slid under him and slashed at his wings, grounding him for a bit. "Thunderbolt!" he bellowed as he sent a jolt at Alastor. "Ha! Deflect!" he cried as he sent the bolt into the ceiling. "Try some of my dark lightning!" Alastor pointed his sword at Ray and shot a bolt directly into his core. "Hrrgh... X Mode... Activate!" The X's appeared and the blast was absorbed. **

**"Now for the finisher! X Blade Thunder!" Ray charged Alastor and dealt a 2 slash combo to his chest, but the damage was sent back at him almost immediately. "Mirror magic. Gotta love it." "Damn. I forgot that in the game he can do that on V Mode." "That's not all I can do! Sword Rain!" All of a sudden, Ray was surrounded by a sky full of swords as they fell and slashed him up bad. "Damn it! I've gotta win! What am I gonna do?" **

**"I've got your back!" a voice shouted from across the room as a shockwave threw Alastor into the wall. "Fey?" Ray inquired as the red head helped him up. "Ready to send him packing?" she queried as he stood up. "You know it!" They both charged him, slashing in perfect sync. "Ready, Justin?" "You know it! Freeze Blast!" he yelled as he put Alastor on ice. "Finisher! X Thunder Slash!" "Finisher! Gaia Fang!" Both attacks hit their mark and sent Alastor packing. **

**"What were you doing over here, Fey?" Ray inquired as Justin fixed the station. "Well, I was wondering if you'd tell me how to obtain X Mode." she replied with a small blush. "That's all? Here." Ray said as he held out a blank card. "This should glow when you're ready. "Thanks. Don't think this is the last you'll see of me either. I'll be around." She replied as she took the portal back to her arcade. **

**"Do you think we'll see her again soon?" Justin inquired as they made their way towards Fix-it Felix. "I know we will. I can feel it in the code." He replied as they hopped on their boards and rode off.**

* * *

**There you go! Season 2 begins!**

**Vanellope - Where was I?**

**Me - You're in the other story.**

**Vanellope - What other story?!**

**Me - Wreck-it Ray vs The World. Its a Scott Pilgrim crossover with Wreck-it Ralph.**

**Vanellope - Do I play a big role? **

**ME - Bigger than in this story. LOL XD**

**Vanellope - Everybody go read that story! I'm in it!**

**Me - And Review!**

**Any more fan art? Any at all? Just send it to me.I still need a new book cover.**

**Preview: Justin tries to use X Mode against the 2nd Elite, but gets stuck as a panda! Until he finishes his training, the transformation won't undo itself. Will he put all his baggage on the table to complete the transformation, or will he be stuck as a panda forever? STAY TUNED!**


	17. PANDAmonium

**I'm not in the best of moods, but that won't stop me from making you guys smile! Now to get to reviews!**

* * *

**Distrust365 - Yeah... lol**

* * *

** Vanellope - Only one?**

**Me - Yeah... I might chuck this story if only one person actually cares...**

**Vanellope - Not before you put more me in it!**

**Me - How am I supposed to get people to care then?**

**Vanellope - Promise them cake?**

**Me - The cake is a lie!**

**Vanellope - Well bake them a pie then!**

**Me - What flavor? **

**Vanellope - PIE FLAVOR XD**

**Me - Wow -_- That was good, but not good enough. NOW...**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**PANDAmonium**

**"Again!" Ray barked as Justin took to the same rooftop course he'd been training on for the sixth time that day. The only difference was that this course had 20 moving targets that needed to be hit in their bullseye before the flag became visible. He hit 16 in a row before he missed one. "Nice try. We'll pick it up again tomorrow." He dismissed as he walked off. **

**"NO! I can do this!" Justin barked before he activated the simulation again. He began hitting bullseye after bullseye with superior accuracy until he reached the last one where he shot two arrows which intertwined and both hit the bullseye. "Haha... Ha." He wheezed out as he crashed holding the white flag. "Stubborn as ever." Ray commented as he picked up his protege and took him downstairs into the living room.**

* * *

**"So your the next Elite member?" Ray queried as they stared down their opponent. "Well... maybe... I don't know..." their adversary stuttered out. He was a short and lanky 3 foot character with glasses. "Stand down lackie! This is my fight!" a booming voice from behind him barked. An alien with purple areas on his head, chest and tail and blue lipstick walked up from behind him. **

**"Sorry about him. I'm Lord Freiza. Your true opponent." the figure introduced himself while posing. "Well then. Let's see if all the hype about you is real then." Ray replied as he pulled out his sword. "Why not have your friend take a turn?" Freiza inquired motioning towards Justin. "Ok then. Justin. Take him... her... it... down." "Can do!" Justin replied enthusiastically as he pulled out his bow. This'll be easy." Freiza taunted as he pulled his hand back.**

**"Death Beam!" he barked as the purple ray missed Justin by an inch. "That was a warning shot!" "No warning needed!" They began their volley of energy blasts, neither side showing weakness, but taking blows now and then. By the time they finished, both sides were down an arm. "Ugh... I can do this! X Mode..." "No don't!" Ray yelled, but it was too late as Justin transformed into a fluffy anthro panda with a green oriental vest before their eyes. **

**"Umm... What the?" Freiza inquired before cracking up on the floor. "It's not funny!" Justin beamed before trying to use his bow again, but it wouldn't activate. "Huh?! Work you stupid..." but he was cut off as a stray ki blast knocked him into a kiosk. "I'll be back when he's not stuck like that." Freiza warned as he teleported away, still snickering a little. **

**"What'd he mean stuck like that?!" Justin queried as he tried to disengage. "I warned you. I said you had to put all your baggage on the table before you could access X Mode." "Well why am I a frickin panda?!" "Well... X Mode taps into your inner self. I picture my inner self as a warrior, so I look like one. You picture yourself as a panda, so there you go. When the X's appears on your fist, you'll be able to disengage, but only after you pour your heart out to someone you trust. So yeah... Good luck with that." Ray explained as he began to walk towards Fix-it Felix Jr.**

* * *

**"OMG! Cuddly panda! Get him!" a random game character barked for the 8th time that hour as a wave of people began to chase him through the station. "Over here!" a dopey voice called from behind an abandoned gane plug as Justin ducked into it. "Thanks for the save. You're not gonna glomp me are you?" he queried as he tried to catch his breath as he took in the site before him. It was a purple anthro cat with a fishing pole and sandals. **

**"No. I don't usually glomp my friends. Unless you want me to." "Big! Boy, am I glad to see you! Why is everyone chasing me? And how'd you know it was me?" "One question at a time J." Big retorted looking a little disoriented. "Sorry. How'd you know it was me?" "We've been friends ever since you became a Codemaster... and you did tell me you'd be a panda if you ever became an animal." "Next... Am I really that adorable?" "Well... you're usually cute to me." Big replied with a small blush. "Ok... Do you have something to tell me, Big?" Justin inquired as he sat on the floor while leaning on the wall. "I've kind of been crushing on you a bit kind of maybe." Big babbled on as Justin looked him in the eye. **

**"Well, I've never really thought about a relationship before. My parents always told me to focus on my studies and leave friends and the rest behind. Until I became a Codemaster that is. Now I live alone in the mansion we freed from the League by myself, but before that, I still lived with them. They never wanted this for me, so I left. I control my life now and I don't want to be alone. Besides... I kind of like you too." "But I'm a guy." Big stated. "And you think I care why?" Justin retorted as he stood up. "Well... Would you want to maybe go out sometime?" "Yeah... I'd like that." Justin responded as Big hugged the air out of him. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now." He joked as Big let go and his fur began to glow. Black X's imprinted themselves on his fists and his chest. "X Mode... It's done? But how?!" "When you poured your heart out ot Big, the transformation finished. By the way, good for you getting a date." Ray commented from the end of the plug. "And perfect timing too, Freiza's back and he's calling you out!"**

* * *

**Justin took his place in front of Freiza as they stared each other down. "I see you've mastered X Mode." Freiza commented as he threw a Ki Blast at Justin's face. He deflected it with ease and replied, "Yeah. I guess I have." Suddenly, a card appeared before him and he crushed it spawning 2 handgun sized blasters, one blue, one green. "Look at the new toys, Freiza! Looks like Santa came early!" He joked as he shot at Freiza's tail blowing it clean off with pressurized air. "Why does eyeryone aim for the tail?!" Freiza barked as he charged Justin for some hand to hand combat. **

**They squared off, Justin holding his own against the demon with a power level of 1,000,000. The punches were even and the kicks were symmetrical, but Justin was slowly freezing the alien solid with each punch to the joints. A minute later, he was frozen completely solid. "What?! How?! Not again?!" Freiza blabbered before Justin shot him dead in the forehead with pressurized ice and sent him packing. **

* * *

**"Looks like your gaining on me now." Ray commented as they walked through the station fixing the damages. "You're still my sempai, but I think I can take care of myself now." "As soon as you defeat me, then we'll talk about that." Ray spoke as they playfully shoved each other. "Oh yeah! I forgot about my date with Big!" "Run Forrest!" Ray joked as Justin dashed for their rezendevous spot. **

**The next day...**

**Justin crept into Ralph's hut at 7 in the morning, tired but smirking all the way to the guest room. "You guys are together now, right?" Ray inquired from Ralph's room, his hearing being a bit better than his lover's. "Yeah... We're together." Justin replied as he crashed on the guest bed, letting sleep take him. "Well, all the pieces are in place. We'll beat the League yet." Ray commented as he snuggled into the wrecker's chest and slept his day off away.**

* * *

**Well... That chapter made me feel better.**

**Vanellope - Yeah. That was nice. Especially seeing as I caused the stampede.**

**Me - Well I think Justin's gonna find out.**

**Vanellope - What makes you say that?**

**Justin - VANELLOPE!**

**Vanellope - Oh crap! *runs away***

**Justin - Get back here! *chases her into her game***

**Me - SO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview - Ray has developed a new way to fight the elites, and with Sarah being the only one without X Mode, the next phase of his plan could commence at any time. What is this plan, and what does Sarah's X mode have to do with it?! STAY TUNED!**


	18. The Key to Light

**(A/N) I'm never dropping this story after all the reviews I got! X3 I should use scare tactics more often if it gets people to review lol**

**Vanellope - Don't do it. Because people will hurt you.**

**Me - Just because Justin locked you in your game for 3 weeks, that doesn't give thou the right to be-eth a hater.**

**Vanellope - Don't go Olde English on me bro. -_-**

**Me - Don't go black on me homeslice.**

**Vanellope - Random is over! Reviews are now!**

* * *

**Alya Spruce - That's ok :)**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - You did _-_ lol**

**Distrust365 - Nero wanted his oc to have that pairing so I just had to. BTW Your questions are answered in this chapter. X3**

**BHW MC - True... and it's also a major plot point that will be exploited during this chapter XD**

**eltigre221 - OMFG! THANK YOU! XD I like your fics too btw and Vanellope is on a strict veggie diet after the prank she played on Justin courtesy of Ralph XP**

* * *

**Vanellope - Having fun?**

**Me - Maybe...**

**Vanellope - Well guess what?**

**Me - What?**

**Vanellope - I told Ralph what you had planned for this chapter. **

**Me - You did WHAT?! 0.o**

**Ralph - TBS!**

**Vanellope - I'd run if I were you.**

**Me - See you guys after the chapter! *runs faster than Sonic the Hedehog***

**Ralph - Get back here! *chases him out the door***

**Vanellope - HAHAHAH! Now where's my spare Snickers bar?**

**Robo Me - CHAPTAH... STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**The Key To Light**

**"Ralphy! I've got a surprise for you!" Ray barked as he entered the hut. "What is it?" Ralph inquired as he walked out of the bathroom in his boxers. "Well... I..." Ray stuttered as he stared at Ralph's pecs with a hint of lust. "My eyes are up here." He joked as Ray snapped out of his trance. "But your pecs are right there." "What's the surprise?" Ralph inquired as he stared at his lover expectantly. "I got you... a cake!" "A cake?" Ralph repeated. "Not just any cake. One of the rarest cakes ever and I had to do a lot to get it so enjoy." Ray explained as he held out the box. Ralph giddily opened the box to find it empty. His expression changed on a dime. "Am I being punked?" "Umm... no?" "Where'd you get the cake from?" "That one cooking game. I put it down for a sec and... VANELLOPE!" Ray barked as he ran towards Sugar Rush to get revenge on the little trickster.**

* * *

**"So all the peices are in place?" Codemaster X inquired as Ray found himself in the white room again. "Yes. The X Weapons will be unlocked and we'll be one step ahead of the League for once." "Excellent." HE responded as Ray left the room leaving the elder to think.**

* * *

**Around 8 in the morning on Friday, Ray stood on top of his roof gazing across the city. His house wasn't that tall, but he had a simulation of the city with updated map and info. "The enemy is about to strike. Better alert the troops." he spoke to himself as he dialed up Sarah and Justin's gauntlets, fully aware they just happened to be in school. **

* * *

**Justin was in his algebra class when all of a sudden, his bag began to vibrate. The entire class stared at him like he was an alien or something. "Dude... Is that a...?" One random kid inquired but was cut off as the teacher excused him to take the call. "Sempai? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Justin inquired as he stood outside his classroom. "Yeah, but I'm taking vacation days. Plus I have all my credits, but that's not the point. The Elite member is heading your way now, so armor up and meet me in the quad." "Okay. Got it." Justin responded as he closed his bag up and ran down the hall.**

* * *

**Sarah was in P.E. class when her gauntlet went off during roll call. Her ringtone just happened to be Felix singing the Sugar Rush theme song. Needless to say there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Everyone was on the floor laughing with tears streaming from their eyes. "Be right back, coach!" She shouted as she darted for the locker room. "Did you set Felix singing as my ringtone?" she inquired as Ray's face lit up the screen. "Nope... Vanellope did." "Vanellope!" "But that's not the point. The Elite member is heading towards the school so meet me in the quad." "Okay! Got it!" Sarah responded as she dashed for the meeting area.**

* * *

**Sarah and Justin reached the rezendevous at the same time. "Backpack stare?" Sarah queried as Justin bobbed his head. "Ringtone shame?" Justin inquired back as she nodded in response. "Don't fret! I'll be done soon so you can feel embarassed when your dead!" a creepy voice barked as the villain descended from the sky. A man in a hooded cloak stood in front of them holding an unusual weapon. It was like a key mixed with a sword and a chain hung off the back of it. **

**"I don't have time to deal with small fry so where's Ray?" the hooded figure inquired as he stepped forward. "You gotta go through us first!" Justin barked as he held up his gauntlet. "Fine then... The hurt will be mended when you return to end it." "Huh?" Sarah queried, confused. "Looks like they sent you. I was hoping to take you down." Ray commented from behind his friends as he stepped forward. "Ray..." "Hooded figure... or should I say Roxas?" "You know this guy?" Justin queried as the two foes stared each other down. "I had no idea you were a video game character when I first met you, but now this is gonna be so reassuring." Ray taunted as he donned his armor. "X Mode! Activate!" The lightning etched into his armor, but he didn't summon his sword. **

**"Sarah! Justin! Phase 1! Armor up!" "You got it!" they replied in unison. "Codemaster! Kick it up!" "Codemaster! Sonic Boom!" "Phase 2, GO!" "X-Mode activate!" Justin became a panda with a green oriental vest again and Sarah's armor changed into a bright red shirt with a red jean jacket with the kanji symbol for fire etched into the back, red daisy dukes along with red hiker boots and fire red gloves with X's on the backs of them. "X-Mode... I feel so powerful!" Sarah gloated as she got used to the transformation. "Umm, why doesn't she have to do the whole 'open up to someone thing'?" Justin inquired as he stared at Sarah. "She did. With Felix like 2 weeks before you did. She just didn't have the card yet. Keep up bro." Ray explained as he walked over to Sarah. **

**"Now... Phase 3." "I forgot... What was Phase 3 again?" "I need to unlock the data for the elemental weapons. It takes the power of 3 to unlock it, remember. So I need some energy." "Oh... ok." "Umm... Hello?! I'm still here!" Roxas barked as he swung his weapon around. "Justin, stall him for a bit!" "You got it!" He barked back as he ran at Roxas with his blasters up. The power transfer took about 3 minutes during which Justin was getting batted around by Roxas and his strange weapon. "Done! Now Sarah tag out!" commanded Ray as Sarah rushed in with her fireblade and clashed with the Nobody. **

**"What is that weird thing?" Justin queried as he shared some of his remaining power with Ray. "The keyblade. The weapon with the power to spread peace or cause ruin. It depends on the wielder. I know because my grandpa wanted me to use said weapon at one point." "Did you?" "My heart wasn't strong enough. I still don't think it is." He responded as the power transplant ended. Sarah held her own, but she was no match for the superior swordsmanship of Roxas. **

**"So you honestly believe your weapon can save you?" Roxas taunted as Ray took the field. "Not only that, but the league won't know what hit them!" He bellowed as he shot his hand into the air and a beam surrounded him. "Unlock the seal on the X Weapons that so long ago helped ny ancestors defeat the League. Use our bonds to strengthen the connection. GO!" The beam dispersed and hit Sarah and Justin as well. "The code for your weapon is inside you. Let it out!" Ray shouted as he spawned 2 blades of pure electric energy just as big as Roxas's keyblade. Justin spawned a staff made of ice with wind swirling around it and Sarah spawned 2 daggers made of pure firepower. "This is the power of the X Elementals. X-Mode Incarnate!" "Looks like playtime's over. Better bring out number 2." He joked as he summoned another keyblade next to the one he already had out. This one however was a pitch black compared to the white one in his other hand. "Let's dance!" Ray joked. "Let the music play!" Roxas jested back as their weapons collided.**

**They clashed in the square for several minutes before the bell rang. "Damn... Publicity isn't always good." Roxas hissed to himself as he jumped back. "This isn't over!" "The hell it isn't! This fight is far from over! Reality Shift!" Ray called as the quad turned into a rooftop downtown. "You're not the only one with surprises." Their clash began again with Ray's fast moves keeping Roxas at his best, although he got in hits here and there damaging Ray. They were both getting worn out by now, but Ray had been slowly been paralyzing Roxas and by the time he swung his keyblade up for a strike raid attack, he was completely immobile. "Even on the side of evil, you stay honor bound. I'm sorry my friend." Ray whispered as he drew the kanji symbol for thunder in the air and slashed him down the middle sending him back to his game.**

**After Roxas disappeared, the field reverted back to normal with Ray, Sarah and Justin bak in their original clothes. "When'd you build that?" Justin queried as they exited the quad into the jumble of high school. "I built it junior year actually. I got bored and decided to change up my surroundings so to speak." "So what's with the new weapons? I know you told us the plan, but I'm still kind of lost on the concept." Sarah admitted sheepishly. **

**"Well, the original creators of X-Mode created weapons for the Codemasters that unlocked it, but the League wanted the tech, so they locked it up until another Codemaster could break the seal. Codemaster X told me that only 3 Codemasters with deep bonds with people could access the power by combining forces, so when Justin started dating Big I knew that we could use our bonds to our advantage." "You sir, are a genius." Justin applauded as they walked out of the school. **

**"Guys... It's only 10 o clock." Ray pointed out as they stared at him. "We're taking the day off." they said in unison. "What about your clothes?" Ray asked Sarah. "I'm wearing them. You know I hate changing for P.E. so I just wear my clothes to school." "Oh yeah!" Ray exclaimed as they walked down the street towards Litwak's where their lovers were, unaware of the dangers in store.**

* * *

**Whew... Well... Ralph forgave me because Ray's a part of me and he loves Ray. I'm alive and you need 2 REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview: Ray, Sarah, Ralph and Felix all stay with Justin and Big for the weekend at Justin's mansion, but Justin has a double agenda. He wants to ask the 2 other couples for advice so he doesn't mess up what he has with Big, but when an uninvited guest crashes the party, their will be nosebleeds galore and a new ally as well. Who is it? STAY TUNED! **


	19. The Mansion of Masters Pt 1

**(A/N) Next Chapter marks number 20! XD**

**Vanellope - I was hoping you'd forget. -_-**

**Me - Forget the 20th Chapter Extravaganza?! Neva!**

**Vanellope - I don't think people even paid attention to that thing last time.**

**Me - They did... Kind of... It doesn't matter! It never happened as of now.**

**Vanellope - Whatever -_- Reviews!**

* * *

**eltigre221 - Everytime I read your reviews I end up smiling. X3 And thanks for the compliment!**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - Always jumping to conclusions lol X3**

**Ayla Spruce - Thank you! Btw the only girl I would ever give Ralph to would have to be Vanellope. Approved. XP**

**Distrust365 - And that's why your my friend X3**

* * *

**Now...**

**Felix - TBS?**

**Me - Yes Felix?**

**Felix - Why did you write...**

**Me - Ubupbupbup! I have my reasons... . . CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**ALSO! I deleted the last Chapter review show so now the chapters are properly numbered :)**

**AND AGAIN! This chapter is getting too long so it's a 2 parter!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Mansion of Masters Part 1**

**"A sleepover?" Ray inquired as he sat in Ralph's living room with Sarah, Justin, Felix, Big, and the wrecker himself. Needless to say his living room is kind of on the huge side. Ray and Ralph sat on the loveseat in the corner, Sarah and Felix shared a recliner and Justin and Big took the couch. "Yeah. Since the X Weapons are powered by the connections between us, we should bond a bit more." Justin explained as Big fell asleep on his lap. "Sounds cool. When would we do it?" Sarah queried as Felix began to drift into dreamland in her lap. "This weekend the arcade's closed on Sunday for Martin Luther King day so let's do it then." Ray stated as Ralph clocked out on his shoulder. "Is it really that late?" Sarah queried as the three codemaster took in the site of their 3 lovers fast asleep. "What time is it?" "12:05" "Really? I should carry Felix home. Night, guys." Sarah saluted them as she picked up her boyfriend and walked out the door. **

**"You should probably teleport Big, Justin. Don't want you to pull something." Ray joked as Justin stood up and picked up his boyfriend as if he was as light as a feather. "I think I'll manage. Night, Ray." Justin saluted as he also walked out the door. "Guess it's just us two. Night, Ralphy." Ray whispered as he crawled on to the wrecker's chest and let sleep take him.**

* * *

**That night, Ray found his way back to the white room where Codemaster X was waiting for him. "Soon you'll be able to master Beta Mode." "You mean Beta Master Mode, right?" Ray corrected as he sat down opposite the elder. "No. Beta Master Mode is the Japanese translation for Beta Mode. It just sounds better." Codemaster X explained as he pulled out a card. "So it's interchangeable?" "Exactly." "But how am I supposed to channel enough power to unlock it?" Ray queried as he shook some sparks off his hand. "You have vast pools of power inside you. You're just looking in the wrong places. It's coming off your fingertips for code sake." "You mean my dark paladin powers, right?" "Exactly. Control the darkness and you can unlock the Beta." Cademaster X echoed as the room faded into nothingness once more.**

* * *

**"Damn it! They've taken out 3 of our Elite members already! What the hell are we going to do?" "Calm down... We have a secret weapon that we've been dying to spring on them." "But now?! That's kind of dangerous. And what if they see through the illusion?" "They won't even get past the shock. Send him in!" "Yes, Lord Demonfang." "And if he fails... You're next Maleficent." " I shall not fail you." "You better not."**

* * *

**At 10am Sunday morning, the codemasters met in GCS to pick up their boyfriends. "I'll get Big. You guys go get Felix and Ralph." Justin instructed as they split up. "Ralph! You ready?" "Not yet! I can't find my boots!" "They're in the kitchen by the backdoor." "Thanks babe!" "No problem, now hurry up!" "Yeah... You say that now... but after this..." Ralph paused as he walked out with his overalls on, but no shirt, "You'll be begging me to slow down." Ray said nothing as he dragged Ralph into the bedroom to do who knows what. (Mind=Gutter XP)**

**Meanwhile, Sarah, Felix, Justin, and Big were all waiting for them by the trolley. "Where are they?" "I don't know. They've been in there for 45 minutes. Better check the bedroom cam." "I thought you got rid of that?!" Justin queried as she pulled out a black card. "Nope, I just hid it better." she replied as she swiped the card and the view of the bedroom came onscreen. **

**(I couldn't write this next part without cracking up laughing XD so enjoy!)**

**There was no audio, but I think you could guess what they were shouting since it was barely audible from a distance anyways. "Is Ray sempai... OH MY GOD!" Justin barked as he fell over with a bloody nose. "What's so wrong... OH MY LAND! RALPH ISN'T THAT FLEXIBLE!" Felix spazzed as he too keeled over with a bloody nose. "What's everybody looking at? OH MY... WHAT?!" Big shouted as he, like the two before him, fell down with a bloody nose. "Wow... It only took Ralph 5 seconds to get him this time. New record." Sarah thought to herself as she continued to eye the screen, while in the distance you could barely hear someone shout "SHAZAAYUM! And boom goes the dynamite." **

* * *

**"Sorry we took so long. Ralph needed help putting on his boots. There was a huge knot in the lace." Ray explained as they walked up the hill towards Justin's mansion. "You sure that's all you were tying up?" Sarah inquired while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Yes... Wait... Why are you guys so quiet?" "No reason..." Justin responded as he put another peice of paper in his nose to stop the blood flow. Ray put one and one together pretty quickly after that. "You saw us doing the..." "Uhuh." "And Sarah didn't remove the..." "Nope." "And the dynamite?" "We heard the boom." "Sarah?" "Yes?" She replied smugly. "I'll give you a 5 second headstart." "Umm..." "3... 2... 1. WHAT THE FUCK!" Ray barked as he chased Sarah up the hill towards the mansion while an equally embarrassed wrecker hid his head in his hands as they walked. "How'd you get so flexible?" Felix was dying to ask the behemoth. "Lots and lots of yoga."**

* * *

**As the rest of the group reached the door, they found Sarah tied up in a tree on the side of the house. "I'll forgive her after she sits there for a bit. Now who wants chocolate?!" "Chocolate?! Hells yea!" Ralph barked as the guys ran inside the mansion while Sarah dreamt of the tasty treat. "I thought you hated chocolate?" Ray asked Ralph as they made their way towards the pantry. "I really only hate dark chocolate. And besides... it's an acquired taste." Ralph flirted as he flicked Ray's ear. "Haha... Very funny."**

* * *

**An hour later, Ray came back and let her down off the branch. "Never spy on us again." he warned as she rubbed her wrist. "Was that necessary?" "Umm... YEAH! My protege might never look me in the eye again! You saw his face! Ugh..." Ray ranted as he reentered the foyer of the mansion with Sarah on his heels.**

**They walked into another huge room where Ralph, Felix, Big and Justin were all lounging on the floor making small talk with dozens of candy wrappers surrounding them. "I still think Selena Gomez can redeem herself with that new Wizards movie." Justin stated as he picked up a Kit Kat bar and scarfed it down. "No no... Her reign is over. It's just like what happened to Miley Cyrus." Ralph responded as he picked up a handful of unwrapped Reeses minis and threw them into his mouth. "What?! No one was as bad as Miley and I don't usually talk about people." Felix interrupted as he split a Twix in half and handed one to his girlfriend that just walked in. "But what about that one girl from Freaky Friday?" Big inquired as he leaned on the wall next to his boyfriend and stole a piece of his Kit Kat bar. "You mean Lindsay Lohan, right? She's still alive? Huh." Sarah butted in as she inhaled her half of the Twix. **

**"Justin... When did they learn about all these people?" Ray inquired as he sat in Ralph's lap. "I may have given them acess to Youtube 3 weeks ago. With all their free time why not right?" Justin replied as he saw that they were out of chocolate. "Damn... I've gotta get more. Sempai... Could you come with me to the pantry? Sarah chan too?" Justin inquired as he stood up slowly as not to disturb his lover. "Sure. Be right back Ralphy boy." Ray jested as he followed Sarah and Justin into the kitchen.**

* * *

**"Guys... I've called you in here not just to get chocolate, but to ask for your help." Justin explained as he leaned against the pantry. "Really? I thought you just got lazy." Sarah joked before she was elbowed by Ray. "Continue." "So I know you guys have been dating your boyfriends for a while now, so can you tell me how you've stayed together this long?" "Umm... really? That's it?" Ray queried as he stared at his protege. **

**"I can see that Big really loves you so whatever you do, he should be behind you on it. The fact that you're doubting that love makes me question whether or not you have the same feelings." "Of course I do. I just don't want to mess this up." "I've been there, but that's a whole nother story. I had to fight and stuff and it was super epic, but I doubt it would appply here. Basically I doubted the love just like you did. but I remembered that he chose me. He could've chose anyone, but he chose me. Remember that." Ray opened the pantry and filled a pillowcase with assorted candies. "Yeah... What he said." Sarah added as she mimiced Ray's actions. "Think about it." Ray suggested as he and Sarah walked back towards the room. **

**Justin was about to leave the kitchen with some sodas, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. he turned around to look at the figure, but was met with something he didn't expect. "Ray I know it's... OH MY?!" Justin shouted as he fell over with a nosebleed. "One down... two to go..." the mysterious figure stated as he dragged justin down the hall away from the others.**

* * *

**"Jussy is taking a long time in there. Maybe we should go look for him." Big suggested almost an hour after his disappearance. "Yeah... Or we could eat some more chocolate." Sarah exclained before she was smacked by Ray. "You know hitting doesn't turn me off." "But it shuts you up. Now let's go!" Ray barked as all five of the ran out the room into the hallway to find a trail of blood leading down the hall. "Justin?!" big exclaimed as he fainted at the sight of the blood. "Wait... This is nose blood. I can see the trails of mucus under it." "How?" Ralph queried as he eyed the crimson liquid. " Codemaster X told me Beta Master Mode would heighten my normal senses and there's a green line in the middle of the blood." Ray pointed out as he looked at his lover. "It's a good thing you're cute." "I can also wreck you in a second." Ralph added as he punched Ray's arm. "Yes you could." Sarah jested as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Remind me to comb your room when we get home, Ralph." "You bet I will."**

* * *

**Next part as soon as I get some idea as to how to post it. -_-**

**Vanellope - Exhausting all you options?**

**Me - Yes...**

**Vanellope - Did you try watching Dragon Ball Z abridged from the beginning?**

**Me - Yes... No ideas whatsoever.**

**Vanellope - Well I'm stumped.**

**Me - Maybe Pokemon Colosseum? **

**Vanellope - NO! Ugh... Why do you go to that game everytime you hit a snag?**

**Me - Heh... SNAG X3**

**Vanellope - Ugh... Shut up! I hope you get stung by a bee!**

**Me - Heh... B... Miror B.**

**Vanellope - I'm shutting up now -_-**

**REMEMBER 2 REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview - Ray follows the trail to a closet, but Justin's not in there. Meanwhile, one by one, the characters and Sarah get picked off and sent who knows where. Only Ray remains. Does he have the strength to take on this threat, or will he too get a nosebleed from the creaure? STAY TUNED!**


	20. The Mansion of Masters Pt 2

**(A/N) Next Chapter! Just getting straight to the point. All reviews will be answered next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

**The Mansion of Masters Part 2**

**Ray ran down the hallway leaving the other 4 alone. "He's energetic." Sarah commented as she saw the dust he kicked up. "He _is_ kind of hopped up on chocolate." Ralph added as they followed his trail. As they reached a corner, the lights cut off and Sarah almost tripped on her shoelace, so she stopped to tie it but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Felix, I'll be done in a... WHAT THE?!" she screamed as the mysterious figure grabbed her unconscious nosebleeding body. "Sarah?" Felix inquired as he turned around and was met with the same figure. "MY LAND!" Felix squealed as he was also taken by the figure in the same situation as his girlfriend. "Felix?" Ralph inquired as he was alone in the dark hallway. "Where'd everyone go?" Ralph asked himself as the figure descended on him.**

* * *

**Big came to 5 minutes after everyone left and caught up to Ray. "Big. Good to see you up. Now where's everyone else?" Ray queried as he looked behind the cat. "I thought they were with you?" "Nope. I ran ahead of them, but my sugar rush wore off." "Ok... No more sugar for you." Big scolded as they reached the closet door. They opened it to find nothing but Justin's gauntlet. "What the? Where is he?!" Ray barked as he picked up the item in question. The screen flickered on and Justin face graced the screen. "Sempai... Help... 7th floor... Robots... Boss is..." he uttered before the transmission cut off. "Looks like we're heading to the 7th floor." Ray spoke as he ran down the hall with Big on his heels. **

**As they hit the corner, a group of training robots from Tekken appeared and ran at them. "Looks like I've got a fight on my hands." "You mean 'WE'" Big corrected as he pulled out his fishing pole. "I don't think a fishing pole's gonna put a dent in these guys." Ray commented as Big pressed a button and the line on the fishing pole became a laser. "Damn... When'd Justin do that?" Ray inquired as he stared at the piece of tech. "We had a weird first date, let's leave it at that." Big replied as he cut the head off a robot and stabbed another through the chest. Ray threw a lightning ball at a group of robots and slashed through the rest with a sword of pure thunder. "Let's keep going." Ray instgructed as they made their way up the stairs to the 6th floor.  
**

* * *

**"The stairs to the 7th floor are gone?!" Ray barked as they stared at the chunk of wood that was once the 7th floor stairway. "We could always float up." Big suggested as he pulled a tab on his belt and lifted himself in to the air. "Right." Ray responded as he levitated up to the 7th floor. "We're almost to the doorway." Ray commented as they walked down the deserted hallway.**

** "I really hope Justin's okay." Big spoke after 2 minutes of silence. "You really like him don't you?" Ray inquired as they turned a corner. "Yeah... I've liked him for a while now. Whenever he got back from a mission or training, he'd always come and talk to me. When he first started out, he got lost in my game so I showed him out. We've been best friends ever since. I really hope this lasts a long time." "He does too." Ray said in a serious tone. "But I've got the feeling he's being more cautious around me for some reason. I think he's doubting my commitment." "He's doubting his own commitment. But I told him to remember that you chose him out of all the people you could've chose. He should be fine now." Ray explained as they reached a door with purple fog flowing under it. **

**"Looks like the place. Ready?" Ray queried as he took a stance. "Now more than ever." Big responded as he pressed another button and turned the pole into a rifle. "Let's go! Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" He barked as he crashed into the room as his armor appeared. "RAY!" the group shouted from a cage as they dangled over a pot of boiling water. "I'll save you! Ray barked as he stared down the enemy. He looked like one of the side enemies from Persona 4's Shadow Kanji fight, but he had a weird mask on his face. "Welcome to my lair. Stay a while... We can have some fun..." he cooed as the room got fuzzy. "Mask of Illusions! Create Ray's ultimate fantasy!" the villain barked as the world went back to normal. "What?! Why didn't it work?" the figure inquired as Ray brushed dirt off his shoulders. "I lived out my fantasy before I got here. Your powers won't work on me." Ray explained as he pulled out his thunderblade. "Big! Headshot!" Ray shouted as Big targeted the mask and shot it off. **

**"Wha?! NO! Now I'm just a general again!" the muscular baddie gushed as he posed in front of Ray and Big. "You're not even Elite?" Ray inquired as he walked up to him. "N... No... I was given the mask and made a temporary elite member while the others are on a quest." "Quest? What quest?" "If you spare me, I'll tell you." the baddie bargained as he released the other 5. "Now talk." Ray demanded as he dismissed his thunderblade. "The league needed to gain power, so they're chasing 6 mystic artifacts lost in The Great Code War that should give them extraordinary power. It could spell the end of all of the arcades that way." the villain explained. "Where are the artifacts?" Justin queried as he walked over to the conversation. "They're scattered through the 6 lost games of the world. The Codemasters of Old thought it'd be safer this way." **

**"Thanks for the tip. I never got your name." Ray thanked as he stared at the beefy villain. "I'm Nice Guy. I only joined the league because I was forced by one of the Elite. I really hate fighting. I'm more of a support character." "Well we'll need someone with knowledge of the League. Think you can help us out?" Sarah inquired as she stood behind Ray. "Sure. It's the least I can do!" Nice Guy replied as he held out his hand to Ray. "Welcome to the team then." Ray greeted as he shook his hand. "Now I think we should get back to the sleepover." Felix suggested as they all walked downstairs to the kitchen to get more food and soda.**

* * *

**That night, Ray was sharing a sleeping bag with Ralph since Nice Guy needed one. He was sleeping soundly until a dark figure crept over him. "Since Nice Guy failed, I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Maleficent thought to herself as she teleported Ray into one of the 6 lost games. "No matter how good he is, he'll never escape The Wild West game." she cackled as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.**

* * *

**Good Chapter if I do say so myself.**

**Vanellope - Shut it Barfbrain!**

**Me - You're still grounded until the Spectacular!**

**Vanellope - Whatever! *stomps away***

**Me - Due to problems last time it was pretty impossible, so now you should REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview - Ray is trapped in The Wild West game until he finds the artifact. While he's there he meets a girl shop keep who's obsessed with cards. They become friends when Ray stops a klepto from jacking her stuff, but they get back at him by accusing him of being The Panda, a villian who's been eating all of their food. Will Ray take the punishment, or will the evil be unmasked? STAY TUNED!**


	21. Wild West Ray Pt 1

**New Chapter... I need to update more.**

**? - Umm... Hello everyone.**

**Vanellope - Who's the drip?**

**Me - Don't be rude!**

**? - I-I'm Nero. Nice to meet you. *bows***

**Me - Oh. Sup Nero. Haven't seen you in a while.**

**Vanellope - So who is he?**

**Nero - Just a fan of the series, but I was wondering... m-may I join your group? I have a lot of ideas for the story.**

**Vanellope - Hmm... *strokes chin***

**Nero - Please let me join. **

**Me - Ok. :)**

**Vanellope - But he's looks like a drip!**

**Me - *smacks Vanellope upside the head* be nice! He's helped this story more times than I can count AND he's the reason you're not on timeout anymore.**

**Nero - Ms. Vanellope. Would you like some gummi bears? *holds out bag of cocoa flavored gummies***

**Vanellope - Gummi bears and freedom?! He's a keeper! *grabs bag and begins to scarf down bears***

**Nero - *blinks and smiles* I look forward to working with you all.**

**Me - Welcome aboard. *shakes hand* NOW 4 REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Darth Ben Valor - Thanks for the compliment and spacing, I swear, is my only problem.**

**Catman543212345 - Your submission helped me out in this next chapter just so you know :3**

**Ayla Spruce - Yeah... That wasn't my finest chapter -_-**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - Yep :3**

**eltigre221 - Flattery gets you everywhere :3**

**Distrust365 - Maybe... I doubt it since the last chapter was fluffed out, but the climax is coming soon. :p**

* * *

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO! :3**

**P.S. All the Spectaculars will be in a seperate story to keep the story clean.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Wild West Ray Pt 1**

**Ralph woke up earlier than everyone and tried to wake Ray, but all he saw was a blue statue with Ray's face on it. "Ray? Did you use a scapegoat again?" Ralph inquired as he shook the statue. "Whoa! Stop that! He could be stuck there if you move him!" Nice Guy barked as he held Ralph's humongous hand back. "What'd you mean?" "He's entered one of the 6 lost games. Your body can't enter, so it's put in a super sleep state while your mind is gone. If you move him too much, he might be stuck there forever." He explained to the wrecker as the others began to wake up. "So where is he?" Ralph inquired as he stared at his light blue lover. "The lost western game. The Last Stand."**

* * *

**Ray woke in a strange bed with a nasty crick in his back. His gauntlet was also a bit scratched up. "Damn... I need to get up." "I wouldn't if I were you." a stern, yet sweet feminine voice spoke from next to him. A woman of about 20 years with a western dress on and prairie boots stared at Ray inquisitively. **

**"You're a codemaster, right?" the woman inquired. "Yes... Who are you if I may ask?" "I'm Corona. Who are you?" "I'm Ray. Where am I?" "You're in one of the 6 lost games of the arcade. Someone sent you here, but I don't know who. I was working in my General Store downstairs when you fell from the sky right in front of my porch." "Well I've got to get out of here." Ray tried to move, but he fell back quickly. "Only one person can heal you now and that's Death, the Code Protector of this game." "Death?" "Yeah. That's what he calls himself. I'll summon him." she replied as she left out the door. **

* * *

**"Stop them before they reach Ray!" Justin barked as he bonked a group of robots with his staff. Maleficent staged an attack as she went into the world where she sent Ray. "We've got to stop them!" Ralph barked as he kicked some robots away from Ray's body. "I'll help!" Nice Guy barked as he danced around and showered the heroes with power. "Thanks!" Sarah congratulated as she slashed some robots to bits. "Wake up soon, baby." Ralph prayed as he kept up the fight.**

* * *

**Ray lied there as he played with his gauntlet. "How can I get out of here?" "I can answer that." a voice from behind Ray replied. "Gabriel! What're you doing here?" Ray inquired skeptically as he was talking to one of the Keepers Of The Soul. "Telling you that to get out of here you need to find the artifact of this game. The artifacts let you leave the game and it leads you to the next one. The League already have one. You need to get the other 5 before they do." she explained as she disappeared into the wall. "How'd she know that? And how'd she get here?" Ray asked himself as he fell asleep again.**

**Corona entered the room with a ripped man with a dark green vest and a giant turtle with spike wristbands. "Bowser!" Ray barked as he pulled out his Thunderblade, but drops it due to the undescribable pain. "Whoa... Calm down, Ray. It's just my boyfriend, Bowser." Death explained as he stroked the bad guy's chin. "Babe. Not in front of Corona." Bowser cooed as he blushed heavily. "You tortured my baby to tears!" (spoiler of my crossover fic) Ray barked as he stared down the koopa king. "That was the old me. I'm new and improved." Bowser explained as he put his arm around Death. "Ok... I believe you." "Now..." Death interrupted as he pulsed energy throughout Ray's body and healed him. **

**For the next 3 hours Ray helped out around Corona's store as thanks for her help in healing him. He found out she's really in to cards, mainly Yu-Gi-Oh. She usually just collects, but sometimes she plays Death. Sometime after closing, a skinny twig of a girl walks into the store. "I need a bottle of milk!" the girl demanded as she slammed her hand on the counter. "Hey Patty! You know the store's closed!" "Really?" she replied, but not before she took a candy bar without her noticing. But Ray noticed and pushed her up against the wall. "Put... it... back!" Ray warned as he let her go and took the bar. "We've been doing this shtick for a week now. What happened Patty? You used to be soo nice." Corona commented as Ray released her. "Ass..." she grumbled as she ran outside. "Thanks Ray." Corona stated as she walked towards the door, but not before a huge mob of people stormed through it. **

**"It's The Panda! Get him!" they barked as they tied Ray up. "What the fuck?! Let me go!" he barked as he was carried off to the jail while a dark figure was snickering in an alley.**

* * *

**Yep... That's it for now.**

**REVIEW!**

**Preview: Ray could bust out at any moment, but he wants to find out more about why he was imprisoned. Meanwhile, Death fights off The League's attempts at getting the artifact. Will Ray get out in time to get the artifact, or will The League trap him there forever?! STAY TUNED!**


	22. Wild West Ray Pt 2

**(A/N)**** Next Chapter Time! I sent the other 2 on a mission for me so I can get straight to the reviews!**

**Yeah... Reviews...**

* * *

**Novanto - I've done 21 chapters in bold and It'd take hours to go back and change it now. I don't have that kind of time and starting it now would mess up the continuity that I've gotten in tune with. So sorry if that's a problem, but it's not going away -_-**

**Ayla Spruce - This is explained in the chapter. It's not a typo, just a plot point that seems like it is.**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - Or do you? :3**

**Guest - Thank you, but you sound familiar... :3**

**Catman543212345 - You're welcome :)**

* * *

**But really quickly... I want to apologize to my readers for the quality of the last 2 chapters. This chapter will be better than that. **

**Now... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Wild West Ray Pt 2**

**Ray slept in a cold, rocky jail cell that night. He knew he could've left at any time, but he needed some information on the artifact so he stayed and chatted up the warden. **

**"Who's the Panda?" Ray inquired as he tapped on te stony floor of his cell. "You should know! But to kill some time I'll tell you. You're a monster who seems like a normal human, but transforms into a giant panda who steals crops from nearby towns. You took all of our crops a week ago and held up our town until we agreed to hand over our artifact, but Death went to fight your partner on the other side of the woods an hour ago." "Who's my partner?" Ray inquired as he stood up and walked towards the bars. "The green lady in black." "Huh? I don't know any... wait... Maleficent! How do I remember her?" "Ha! So you _do_ know the lady!" the warden accused as he pointed at Ray. Ray suddenly had a memory of his entrance into this world burst into his head.**

_**Flashback**_

**Ray dropped into the game with little difficulty, but he sensed he was being watched. "Who's there?" Ray called out, but was met with an evil cackle. "I didn't think you'd sense me soo easily." the figure called as she presented herself. "Who are you?" "Maleficent, dearie. Although you won't remember the name for long!" she threatened as she shot a rock at Ray from behind. Suddenly, a barrage of slashes hit Ray's chest and as he began to black out from the pain, he saw Maleficent morph into Patty and pull out a weird staff of some sort. "Sweet Dreams... Codemaster Ray." she joked as she flashed him with the staff and stepped on his gauntlet causing the screen to crack as she made her way back into town. "Can't leave him there. He'll never pass for the Panda if he's injured." she thought to herself as she teleported him in front of Corona's store.**

_**End Flashback**_

**"Who told you I was The Panda?" Ray inquired suspiciously. "Patty did. Such a sweet and honest girl. She did go missing for a few hours a week ago, but came back unscathed. Although she has been a bit bitter ever since." the warden explained as he polished his gun. "Don't the artifacts have some kind of power?" "Ray queried as he pressed against the bars. "Well, according to folklore, the artifact is supposed to have a mysterious power." "That's explains my amnesia." Ray exclaimed as he hopped back from the bars.**

** "I've got to stop her!" Ray thought to himself as he checked his gauntlet, but it was too beat up to turn on. "Damn it!" he barked as he blasted a hole in the back of the stone jail. "Deuces!" he saluted as he ran into the woods leaving the warden in his dust.**

**Meanwhile, Death and Bowser were fighting a losing battle. Even with two powerhouses, they were no match for Maleficent's heartless army. Death dropped his scythe and fell to his knees in front of a group of shadows with Bowser standing right behind him. "Give it up! I _will_ have that artifact!" Maleficent warned as she called off her heartless army. **

**"I've already deleted one Code Protector. Do you want to be number two?" "I'll never give up!" Death barked as he pulled out two concealed Blasters and aimed them at her. Maleficent levitated the blasters and aimed them at Bowser's head. "Tell me where the damn artifact is or the turtle's brains will splatter on the grass!" Maleficent threatened as she glared at him. "F-F-Fine." Death submitted as he stood to his feet. **

**"I thought you had more fight in you." Ray stated as he walked up to the confrontation. "How'd you find us?! I wiped your memory with the staff!" Maleficent inquired as he stood in between the Code Protector and her. "I had a little birdy tell me." Ray joked as he pulled out his Thunderblade. "But I broke your gauntlet!" "I know... but you didn't break my natural abilities!" he barked as he slashed at her, but she dodged just in time. **

**"Heartless! Dispose of him!" she bellowed as a group of soldier heartless surrounded him. "Hehe... THUNDER!" he shouted before the lot of them were evaporated into thin air by the thunderbolts. "Grr..." "You mad, Maleficent?" Ray joked as he charged power. "You think you can defeat me?" Maleficent challenged as she held up the staff and gave it a whirl as Heartless collected into a Darkside Heartless.**

** "You have no idea how strong I am..." Ray warned as his outfit began to change. His shirt and pants went pitch black and his shoes turned white. "You have no idea what true darkness looks like! Behold the power of the Shadow Prince!" Ray's eyes turned bright red and his hands pulsed black energy. "Death! The scythe!" Bowser barked as he pointed to the weapon. "Right. Ray! Catch!" Death exclaimed as he chucked the weapon at Ray. He grabbed the scythe and charged it full of electricity. "Darkness has no mercy for his enemies." Ray whispered to himself as he ran up to the Heartless and slashed it directly down the middle, destroying it. ****"You're next Maleficent." Ray threatened as he slashed at her seperating her from the staff. "Now get out of this game!" Ray spun the scythe and sent a shockwave at Maleficent destroying her on contact.**

**"I did it." Ray thought to himself as his clothes turned back to their normal colors and he picked up the staff. "You've reclaimed the Staff of Illusions." Death informed breathlessly as he limped over using Bowser for support. "Are you okay?" Ray inquired as he waved a hand in front of the Protector's face. "I'm okay. I should heal soon. You know the drill." Death reassured him as he stood on his own two feet. **

**"I should be getting back." "Wait! Take this." Death instructed as he held out 2 cards. "If you ever need my help, use the first card. If you ever need a scythe, use the second card." "Thanks... But where's the artifact for this game?" Ray inquired as he put away the cards. "Your holding it." Death informed as he pointed to the scythe. "Your weapon is the artifact?" "It's mondo powerful, so why not use it?" "True." Ray agreed as he walked with Death and Bowser back into town.**

**Ray said goodbye to Death, Bowser, and Corona as he lifted the staff into the air and summoned a portal to the outside world.**

* * *

**Ralph and the gang were waiting for Ray to get back patiently. They disposed of the excess robot parts hours ago and were now just waiting. Suddenly, a blast of blue light hit Ray's body and it went back to his normal color scheme. "Ray!" Ralph squealed as he glomped Ray tight. "Need... air..." "Sorry baby." Ralph apologized as he loosened his grip. "I got the items." Ray gloated as he pulled the items from his sleeping bag. "Nice work. Only 4 more to go." Justin and Sarah said in unison as they each took an artifact. "I need my gauntlet repaired. Can you fix it Justin?" Ray queried as he held out the hardware. "No problem." "Now then... Where are my cheetos?" Ray inquired as he walked towards the kitchen.**

* * *

**Whew... That was hard.**

**Vanellope - We picked up that thing you ordered.**

**Nero - Yeah... It was heavy. **

**Me - *Gasp* My Ramen!**

**Vanellope - -_-'**

**Nero - Review... Just Review...**

* * *

**Preview: Ray is attacked by another Elite member, but he can't even faze him. His confidence is smashed and his skills are affected by it. The only remedy is for them to boost his confidence in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Will Ray be back to his old self, or is his spirit broken beyond repair? STAY TUNED!**


	23. Codemaster Ray? Pt 1

**(A/N) I'm back for another chapter! Yayuh!**

**Review time! XD**

* * *

**Nero Loveless Highwind - We already had that talk... and a bit more :3**

**Distrust365 - Was it? I wasn't even trying that time. :p**

**Ayla Spruce - Would it be DBZ Universe if he didn't **

**Catman543212345 - Lolz XP**

* * *

**Vanellope - What was that one comment in the reviews about?**

**Me - Which one?**

**Vanellope - The one to Nero.**

**Nero - I didn't see it. **

**Me - Me either. You're seeing things.**

**Vanellope - I will get to the bottom of this!**

**Me - Whatever you say... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**WAIT! Really quick! I've got a new cover for the story! All thanks go to BHW MC! I'll throw it up as soon as I can! X3**

**Now again... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Codemaster Ray? Pt 1**

**Ray and Justin were sparring on his rooftop to get ready for the upcoming battles. "Faster!" Ray commanded as he sped up his assault, but Justin couldn't keep up and fell to the ground. "You know I'm not as fast as you are." Justin complained as he sat up. "But that's why we're sparring. How would you get faster if you stayed at the same speed?" Ray explained as he helped him up. "You're right." "Yeah I am! How do you think I got this powerful?" Ray gloated as he flexed his biceps. "Yeah Yeah... Let's start up again!"**

**They continued to spar when his gauntlet began to ring. "Ray! The League is attacking Pac Man! Get down there and put a stop to it!" Mr. Litwak's voice blared through Ray's gauntlet as they teleported to the scene of the crime. When they arrived, they saw a big blue koopa with a spiked shell, flowing orange hair and a patch over its heart. "This should be easy. Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" "Codemaster! Sonic Boom!" They donned their armor and charged the baddie. **

**Ray went for the slash to the face, but nothing happened. Justin shot arrows at his back, but they bounced off like rubber bands. "What's going on? I can't even faze this jerk!" Ray barked as he slashed him repeatedly in the chest. "Nothing..." the creature sneered as he tossed Ray into a wall and smashed it. "Ray sempai!" Justin yelled as he shot arrows to cover Ray as he ran over to him. "Are you okay?" "I... He... Nothing... I didn't even faze him... He swatted me like a fly..." Ray blabbered as he slowly stood up. He held his sword and charged the behemoth, but was picked up and thrown into the air. "You're the big bad Codemaster Ray I heard about?! I guess you're just all talk." the monster gloated as he headbutted Ray into another wall and disengaged his armor. "I've got what I came for. No one can stop the power of Tubba Blubba! Be seeing you hasbeen." the beast mocked as he held up the Staff of Illusions and disappeared into thin air.**

* * *

**"Ray? What happened?" Ralph inquired as he stared at a blank-faced Ray. "I think he's broken. He hasn't said anything since that guy disappeared. That guy we fought was like indestructible." Justin explained as he sat on the recliner. "I see... Well there's only one thing to do." Ralph thought to himself as he began to make out with Ray on the loveseat. Ray snapped out of his trance and began to kiss back. "Thanks Ralphy, but I'm still kind of shaken up." Ray explained as he broke the kiss. "Ok... Let's go out and train." Ralph suggested as he pulled Ray out the door.**

* * *

**Ray and Ralph began to spar on the lawn, but Ray was only at about 20% of his normal strength so Ralph mopped the floor with him. "Ray? Why are you holding back? You're much faster than that." Ralph inquired as he picked up his boyfriend. "I'm not really sure. I can't access my full power anymore." Ray explained as he sat back on the grass. "It looks like I have to take you to my old training spot." Justin butted in as he pressed some buttons on his gauntlet and teleported Ray and himself to a giant floating island in the sky. **

**"Justin! Long time no see." a green martian looking guy shouted as he ran over. "Dende! How's my favorite Namekian?" Justin responded as he hugged the guardian. "So what am I? Chopped liver?" a similar alien jested as he floated down. "Piccolo. You know you're my favorite sparring partner. You taught me how to dodge." "Mhmm... now who's the drip?" "This is my new sempai, Codemaster Ray. He needs a reboot of his skills." Justin explained as Ray drifted off into space. "Let me guess... He met an enemy he couldn't even faze and now he needs to start from scratch." Piccolo guessed as he walked around Ray and checked his power level. "Exactly! Just like Vegeta and Andriod 18." "He doesn't like to talk about that. Now let's see. His power level is... GOKU! VEGETA! You guys need to see this!" Piccolo barked as two seemingly normal yet buff adults appeared behind him looking pretty shocked.**

**"What was that surge of power just a second ago? That wasn't Saiyan!" Vegeta barked as he grabbed Piccolo's shoulders. "No... It was him." Piccolo enlightened as he pointed at Ray. "What?! But he's human! That power rivals Kakarot's!" "Well he needs to be retrained. Do you guys want to help me out?" Justin inquired as he opened a door at the end of a hallway lined with marble columns. "In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? I've got nothing better to do." Goku replied as he walked into the door. "I'll go since Kakarot's going. If this guy's our last hope to defeat the League then why not?" Vegeta complied as he followed Goku in. "Let's go!" Piccolo barked as he grabbed Ray and tossed him through the door. "You guys need ot get him to his Beta Master Mode as soon as possible. Shadow Prince power is the key. I'll be back tomorrow to pick him up." Justin explained as he teleported away. "Hopefully this isn't too hard." Piccolo thought as he entered the chamber and closed the door behind him. **

**"Wait! NO!" Ray spat back as he fell into a white room with a wide expanse of whiteness in the distance. "We'll be in here for a year. Better break your fear now because we don't hold back." Piccolo explained as he picked Ray up and sat him in a chair. "What the hell?! A year?! I've got to protect the arcade! And I need to do stuff..." Ray tried to speak, but then got quiet as he saw a flashback of his fight with the unnamed monster. "Okay... Where do we start?" Ray complied as he stood up and ran out into the infinity room.**

**"First we test potential. You take all 3 of us on at once and we'll see how you do." Piccolo explained as he took a stance. "Ok." Ray replied as he too took a stance. They charged him, but Ray curled up into a ball before they even reached him. "Ok... We've got our work cut out for us..." Goku thought to himself as he picked up Ray. "Protect yourself or you'll die." he warned as he tossed him into the air. They all began to shoot ki blasts at him and damaged him severely. As he was on his last leg, they wen't for the kill, but he deflected this set of blasts with vicious movements. "I won't die that easily!" he barked as he charged up power and activated his armor. "I think we unbroke him..." Vegeta whispered to Goku as he went Super Saiyan.**

* * *

**The first 6 months went by with Ray only working at 50% power, but Piccolo already knew that which was why he was soo hesitant. "Vegeta... Your turn." Piccolo shouted as Vegeta flew over to him. "Now... Today you need to stay in Shadow Prince Mode all day. It's the only way you'll be able to access your Beta Master Mode according to Piccolo." "Ok." Ray replied as he summoned the dark energy. They began to spar and Ray looked like he had the advantage until Vegeta shot some ki blasts at him. He deflected them, but he was distracted and took a direct hit to the back. "Damn it... GRRAH!" Ray barked as he tapped into a new level of power which triggered something in his gauntlet. **

**His armor appeared, but disengaged as he began to glow. His shirt turned a shiny gold and his pants shined a metallic silver. His arms were cloaked in 0's and 1's and a a pair of shades appeared on his face. "This must be the power of Beta Master Mode." Vegeta thought to himself as he powered down from his Super Saiyan form. "Whoa... I can see everything. The code is literally in my grasp." Ray explained as he teleported Vegeta into a vase. "Not funny!" the saiyan prince barked as he vaporized the piece of pottery. "I feels so... amazing." he thought to himself as he powered down as well. "I've gained control of that mode, but I need to practice the change more." Ray explained to the 3 warriors as he went back to Shadow Prince Mode. "Next time I will beat him down."**

* * *

**Well... That's it for now.**

**Nero - Really? What about the?**

**Me - I hate 2 parters too! But I have to throw my fans something for now.**

**Vanellope - I understand.**

**Me - Are you actually being nice?**

**Vanellope - Don't think this is permanent. I just came down from a sugar high.**

**Me - OK? REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview: Ray exits the chamber only 24 hours later in the real world, but can't enjoy the peace as Tubba Blubba decides to attack again. Determined not to go into this fight unprepared, he calls his buddy Death and asks to speak to Bowser. Who would know their former henchman's weakness better? But when they find it, it's being guarded by someone stronger than Tubba Blubba normally. Can Ray use his new found power to erase the threat, or will the League reclaim the second artifact and Ray's life? STAY TUNED!**


	24. Codemaster Ray? Pt 2

**(A/N)**** Next Chapter Time! If I don't update for more than a week, please spam my inbox until I throw up a new chapter. I need the kick in the balls. NOW REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Ayla Spruce - Hey... No apologies for language on my stories. I curse like a fu#$ing sailor! :3**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - You know... the thing with the stuff and the thing *blows kiss***

**Catman543212345 - Sorry for the wait... heh... Refrences. :3**

* * *

**Vanellope - There it goes again! What the heck?!**

**Me - Vanellope, are you okay?**

**Nero - Yes Ms. Von Schweetz. Do you need to lie down?**

**Vanellope - What was with the blowing kisses?!**

**Me - I didn't... CHAPTAH STARTO! *runs off***

**Vanellope - Get back here! *chases***

**Nero - *decides to take a nap***

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Codemaster Ray? Pt 2**

**Ray woke up on the last day of training in a daze. He didn't get much sleep due to the fact that he dreamt of the monster again. His power was back at 100 percent, but his confidence was still shaky. He floated out of bed and created a breakfast burrito from stray code. His mastery of his Beta powers allowed him to control code even outside of Beta Mode. He finished his breakfast and headed for the door, but first had to call in a favor.**

**Piccolo had woken up to the sound of pots smashing against a steel fist. He walked out of the room to find Ray sparring with himself. He programmed the vases to fly at him from all angles as he used his speed to break them just before they hit him. "Big change from the pile of crap you came here as." Piccolo commented as he walked up to Ray. "Yeah, but I got some info that set me straight and I'm ready to get back in the battle." "Ok then. Time to go." Piccolo pointed at the door and it opened up wide. **

**As Ray walked out he was glomped by Justin. "Sempai! Tubba Blubba is going after the Scythe of Spirits!" He barked as he dragged Ray out into the sun. "I know how to stop him, but first we need to head into Paper Mario." Ray explained as he teleported towards a locked windmill.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Ray dialed up Death on his Gauntlet and the Protector's face lit up the screen. "Codemaster Ray! How can I help you?" he inquired looking genuinely interested. "Is your boyfriend there? I have a koopa related problem." Bowser, who just happened to be right next to him, pushed his face in front of Death's. "How can I help?" "I need to know about Tubba Blubba." Ray replied. "That weak shit? He's only invincible if his heart's been removed. The only place it'll survive outside of the body is in the Windy Windmill in Paper Mario 1." "Thanks for the info." Ray relpied as he cut the call.  
**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**As they reached the door, they saw the huge padlock. Justin picked the lock with speed, skill and precision. "I'll handle this. You go stall Tubba Blubba as long as you can." Ray commanded as he hopped down the hole into darkness. 3 rooms down he saw a weird heart on a pedestal with black and yellow eyes. "Who let in the drip?!" the object yelled as it hopped up and down. "Looks like a clean slash should do it." he thought to himself as he turned on his armor. "Thunderslash!" he barked as he swiped at the heart, but was blocked by a set of claws. **

**"Who dares stop the Surrogate?" the dark koopa inquired as it took a stance. "So you're here as well? Didn't you get that ass whooped by Mario?" Ray jested as codes began to run up his arms. "He's not the only one who can use one ups. Now face the wrath of Commander Basilisk! This is for the koopa that Mario took down in Dinosaur Land in the castle!" "O...k. You have issues." He commented as his Beta Mode finally took.**

**They clashed over and over. Jumping off of walls and breaking pots and leaving slash marks all over each other. Ray was just as worn as Basilisk, but he had an ace in the hole. "Time for the finisher! Beta Thunder!" Ray bellowed as he threw his sword in the sky and pumped Basilisk full of electricity, paralyzing him. Then, he caught his sword and slashed him across the chest 3 times and blasted him out of existence. "aGame... Set... Match." **

**Justin and Tubba Blubba were dead in the heat of combat with the Staff of Illusions in the hands of Tubba Blubba, but all of a sudden, a light hit the villain and he collapsed down for the count. "Well... That was odd." "No... That was necessary for the plan." a voice said from behind him as a dark version of Ray walked up and tore the staff from the monster's hands. "Call me Lan. We'll meet again soon." he spat as he teleported away.**

* * *

**"Whoa. So he's back." Ray commented as himself, Justin, Sarah, Felix and Ralph regrouped at the wrecker's house. "You know him?!" Justin and Ralph said in unison as Ray grew a scowl. "Well of course I know him... He's my brother."**

* * *

**Whoa! What a cliffie! Next Chapter coming soon!**

**Vanellope - That was short!**

**Me - So? There wasn't a lot I wanted to do with this chapter. Next one will be longer though.**

**Vanellope - Fine... Now what's with the comments?!**

**Me - Umm... *runs away again***

**Vanellope - He'll be back.**

**Review PLEEZEZ! If you bothered to favorite or follow my story, I'd like to hear from you at least once. So for the sake of the story, REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview: Ray tells the story of how his brother appeared. Meanwhile, Lord Demonfang has a run-in with the anti-hero. All before they send another member to attack Litwak's. Will it end how we all expect it to, or will someone get taken down for the greater good? STAY TUNED!**


	25. Lan's Return

**Whew... That was close!**

**Nero - Fangirls again?**

**Me - They just won't leave me alone!**

**Nero - Did you try telling them you're taken?**

**Me - Why?**

**Nero - *pecks lips* Because you are.**

**Me - Shh! Vanellope will...**

**Vanellope - AHA! GOT YOU!**

**Me - Damn it! You found us out.**

**Vanellope - So when's the wedding?**

**Nero - Late November.**

**Me - There's no wedding... yet. **

**Vanellope - Ugh... Sappy guy. Reviews!**

* * *

**Nero Loveless Highwind - She found us out. X3**

**Ayla Spruce - Not really an evil twin. More of an anti-hero than anything.**

**Catman543212345 - Sure I guess :3**

* * *

**Now... Chaptah!**

**Nero - *kisses on cheek* Good luck.**

**Me - St-t-tarto... *faints***

**Vanellope - I'll get the water.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Lan's Return**

**Lan stood outside of Lord Demonfang's fortress, Staff of Illusions in hand, waiting for the perfect moment to enter. "Now seems right." he thought to himself as he shot the door open with a blast of electricity. "Who the hell?!" Lord Demonfang barked as the dark clad paladin walked down the red carpet towards the throne. "Sup Fang?" Lan spoke as he waved to the leader of the League. "It's Lord Demonfang peasant! Who are you?!" "It's Lan Hagane. Remember the name." "Why are you here?" "I have something you want. I don't care what you do with it as long as I get what I want." Lan explained as he twirled the Staff in his fingers. "What makes you think I won't just vaporize you where you stand?" the evil lord inquired as he held up a fireball. "Please. I'm just as strong as my twin brother and he could wipe you out easily at this point." Lan explained as he leaned on a pillar to the side of him. "Grr... What are your demands?" "I want the chance to destroy my twin on my own terms, Codemaster Ray Hagane."**

* * *

**Ray sneezed for the second time in a minute as he sat in Ralph's hut with the rest of the team. "Ok guys. Here's the deal. My brother and me both trained together at the same time, but unlike me he loved the evil. He was exactly like me except he wanted to be the Shadow Prince. You can imagine how devastated he was when he found out I was the Shadow Prince. He swore to train in secrecy and steal the title away from me someday hence why I haven't seen him for like 5 years." **

**"Why don't you just give him the title?" Sarah inquired as she petted Felix's head on her lap. "If the Shadow Prince gives up his title without a fight, he will be killed by the power inside of him." Ralph recited as if he were a scholar. "How do you...?" Justin inquired but was cut off by Ray. "He asked the same question the day after Christmas." "So how would this go?" Big inquired as he polished his fishing pole. "We'd fight and one of us would either die or get knocked unconscious." "Sounds legit." Sarah commented as she leaned back. "While were waiting for the inevitable attack, wanna go grab a burger from Burgertime?" Ralph inquired as he pulled Ray onto his back. "YAYUH!" the group recited as they filed out of the house and towards the fast food game.**

* * *

**Lan sat on a roof downtown chucking a ball in the air. It just happened to be a smoke ball used by many famous ninjas. "Well... My dark gauntlet lets me in the arcade, but I don't get a code form. Maybe I can use Ray's" he thought to himself as he jumped off the roof and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.**

* * *

**Ray and friends were all joking around in Burgertime with the chef taking a break to listen to one of Ray's many stories. "So I told the monkey, "Hands off my automobile! You're not Jeff Gordon!" And then the monkey started to Harlem Shake." The group burst with laughter at the insanity of Ray's escapade when a smoke cloud appeared as if out of nowhere behind Ray. "Hey Lan. Been a long time." Ray stated as he sensed his twin's prescence. "You know why I'm here." Lan replied as he held out his gauntlet. "You always did need everything I had. You're not getting the Codemaster Data." "And who's gonna stop me? You? You'd never swing on me." His quip was answered with a blow to the face courtesy of Ray's fist. "Things change Lan. You did and so did I." "Twin telepathy is a bitch ain't it?" Lan inquired as he stood up. "You tell me." Ray stated as snapped his fingers and the game they were on disappeared into a grid of some sort with only them inside. **

**"You know the only reason you want to destroy me is because you want to be your own person." Ray spoke after a minute of silence. "You don't know what I want! Let's go!" Lan barked back as they began to clash in the grid. Fists were flying everywhere. Ray's fighting style was more fluid and relaxed while Lan's style was precise and exact. "Your ninja style can't beat my code style. I'm as random as the bunches of 0's and 1's floating around us. You never know what I'll do." Ray stated as he faded into the background. Lan backed up and sensed where Ray was coming from. He pulled a kunai from behind his back and threw it in Ray's directon piercing his stomach. "Damn... You've gotten better." Ray spoke telepathically as he stood up and pulled the knife from his body. "But you're not the only one with tricks! DATA RAIN!" Ray barked as code daggers pierced both parties knocking them both unconscious.**

**Ray and Lan appeared in front of the group again only bloody and torn to pieces. "What the hell?!" Ralph barked as they both recovered seconds later, but stayed unconscious. The pools of blood were still there as well. "I'll be back!" Lan barked as a smoke ball dropped from his pocket and flooded the area with it's contents. **

* * *

**Ray woke up the next day with a deep pain in his side, but wrote it off as exhaustion until he remembered what happened the day before. He walked into the kitchen to find Ralph eating an omelete with a cheeseburger from Burgertime sitting on a plate next to him. "I know you don't really like eggs so I thought you'd like this." Ralph spoke as Ray sat next to him. "Thanks sweetie." Ray replied as he kissed Ralph deeply leaving his burger on the plate to get cold. "Looks like I found something better to eat." Ray joked as he used his new found code powers to lift Ralph into the air and levitate him towards the bedroom. "I'm gonna wreck it."**

* * *

**Hope that was enough for now... I've been preoccupied with other things**

**Nero - And by other things you mean me?**

**Me - You're not a thing. You're mine. There's a difference. *wink***

**Vanellope - AWW VURP! You guys need to cut the lovey dovey act now! I felt better when I didn't know!**

**Me - Your fault. *blows kiss***

**NOW... REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview: Prom Night! Ray doesn't want to go, but Ralph's not letting him off that easy. With a new potion Justin developed, it should shrink Ralph until midnight so he'll fit in, but when an Elite Member decides to Prom crash, will Ray be able to save it, or will Ralph need to get big again to help out. STAY TUNED!**


	26. PROM-misses

**Whew... Been a while since I've touched this.**

**Nero - Not really. You did write something earlier.**

**Me - I did?**

**Nero - When we were playing Blazblue? Ring any bells?**

**Me - You mean when I whipped that ass in Blazblue? :3**

**Nero - After getting annihilated in Naruto Ninja Storm 3? :3**

**Vanellope - I heard that butt kicking from Sugar Rush! X3**

**Me - Let's just get to reviews! -_- Tag team... Cheese...**

* * *

**Ayla Spruce - None taken, and yes. He's actually a bit more connected to Ray than you think.**

**BWH MC - In the christmas chapter, Ray's cousin wiped their memories of the video game characters, but couldn't wipe their memories of the shadow paladin moment. All they remember are evil beings attacking Ray and Ray fighting back. Nothing more, nothing less. So, they do clean up like the Men In Black pretty much, and certain humans can know only because the codemasters let them.**

**Catman543212345 - PM me and we'll talk :3**

**Eye Of Round - Thanks for the tip, really most of the ones I got like this were really vulgar and hate-filled, but I already wrote the majority like this and I'm gonna wait until this story's finished or when I have the time to reformat it. And that's a nice pillow fortress. ;3**

* * *

**Now to prevent the suspense... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**PROM-misses**

**Ray sat on the edge of the roof of X-button High at around noon looking out into the horizon. He stood there for a good 5 minutes before Justin and Sarah found him. "Ray... Are you sulking about Prom again?" Sarah inquired as Justin and she sat next to him on the edge. "No... Why would you think that?" Ray retorted leaning back and looking up into the clear blue sky. "Because you've got 2 tickets in your hand and their stained with tears." Justin replied as he pointed to the evidence. "Yeah well... I'll see you guys later." Ray spoke as he disappeared into thin air.**

**The day before...**

**Ray and Ralph were sitting on the couch watching random YouTube videos when Ralph decided to break the silence. "Are you going to prom this year? I keep hearing kids from your school talking about prom while playing my game." Ray pretended that he didn't hear that and just snuggled into Ralph, but he wasn't having that. "Ray... What's wrong?" "Well... I want to go, but I don't want to go alone." He replied as he combed his hair with his fingers. "Then go with me." Ralph suggested. "But you'd stick out like a sore thumb and no one can know you're from a video game." "Ray..." "It's ok, Ralph. I've gotta go train." Ray teleported away leaving Ralph high and dry, not even noticing the other members of the trio outside the window.**

* * *

**The day before Prom, Ray sat in his room sulking when a knock on his room door set him off. "Sarah, I don't want anymore cookies!" "Not even a cookie that would allow you to take Ralph to prom?" She replied as she held out the same medal that they used to pull Ralph from the game. "Justin upgraded it?" "Uh a duh!" Sarah replied with a smack to the head. "Now go get your man!" She commented as Ray went off to tell Ralph the good news.**

**The next day, Ray walked into Fix-it Felix Jr. wearing a silver suit with silver shoes. He knocked on Ralph's door to find the giant wearing a similar tux, but his was more gray than silver. "Ok Ralphy. Put on the medal." Ray instructed as Ralph followed his advice. All of a sudden, his entire body shrunk down to match Ray's body type and height. His other features stayed the same however. "Heh... You look like Wreck-it Ralph Jr." Ray jested as he grabbed Ralph's sleeve and teleported them to the limo outside the arcade. **

**Sarah just happened to be there with her Prom date, a taller version of Felix wearing the same medal with Justin and a boy who looked like a human version of Big. "You work fast man." Ray commented as they filed into the limo and drove to the scene of Prom.**

* * *

**When they got there, they realized the venue chosen for Prom was an abandoned coliseum. "How much you wanna bet an Elite Member's gonna attack here?" Sarah deadpanned as she stared at the place. "All the rings in Sonic the Hedgehog." All the guys said in unison as they filed into the stadium. **

**The place actually looked really good. The tables were lined up with good-looking food and the dance floor rivaled the one in Fix-it Felix Jr.'s penthouse. "Now let's find the League member so we can enjoy Prom." Ray suggested as they split up. Ray walked down a couple of empty halls before seeing a man with tribal tattoos all over his body with two swords clutched tightly in his hands staring into his eyes while about 2 dozen Tekken training bots stood behind him. "Are thou Ray of the Codemasters?" the man inquired. "Yes. Aren't you Kratos?" Ray queried as he summoned a blaster from behind his back. "Yes. Now prepare to die!" He barked as he kicked Ray out into the open as Ray shot Kratos dead in the chest. **

**The entire senior class just stared at their classmate who landed right in front of the punch bowl. "Umm... What's going on?" a random student asked Ray. "I'll tell you! This little fagtard probably just got into a fight with his hubby and he punched his lights out." Dimitri butted in from behind him. "Dick... I'll kill you later, but first..." He was interrupted by Kratos busting a wall down followed by the bots. "I've got a war-god to silence." Ray pulled out his blasters and began shooting at Kratos while running at him, but he just deflected the blasts. "Codemaster! I'm gonna wreck it!" His armor appeared and he slashed Kratos back as the rest of the team entered into the picture with Sarah and Justin already suited up. **

**"Damn it! Dimitri, get into this now!" Ray shouted as he clashed with Kratos. "Ugh... Fine. You're lucky you're the prince." he groaned as he summoned a blade made of ice and slashed down a couple of bots that got too close to the other students. "He's a shadow paladin too?!" Ralph barked as he used his new-found stamina to knock down some bots, but not destroy them. "You thought I dated him because he was there? Something had to catch my eye. Besides, he's a good paladin minus the being a dick part." Ray replied as he continued to duel with Kratos. **

**"Time to end this!" Ray, Sarah, and Justin said in unison as they activated X-Mode simultaneously. Kratos got the drop on Ray as soon as he transformed and slashed his back up bad. Then, he slashed an X over his chest. "GRR... Time for the triforce attack!" Ray barked as he summoned his X weapon. he pointed his weapons at Sarah and Justin as they did the same forming a triangle. **

**"Ralph! Grab Kratos!" Ralph tried to, but his new body, but he didn't have the strength he used to and was easily thrown off. "Release your true self Ralph!" Sarah barked as she tried to hold off the few robots that were left. "This won't work unless you can keep him still while we charge. "Justin explained as he snapped his staff in half and shot a beam at Ray and Sarah's weapons as thy began to charge. "Ralph! Just do it!" Ray barked as they kept charging. Ralph complied as he took off the medal and turned back into his old self. He grabbed Kratos and held him up while the codemasters finished charging. "Special Move! BLAST X!" They shouted in unison as they blasted Kratos back to the arcade.**

**As they powered down they heard applause and cheers from the senior class behind them. "Whoo! You guys rock!" one guy barked. "Go Ray!" another girl cheered. "Looks like all's well that ends well." Sarah spoke after walking up to Ray and Justin. "Not yet." Ray corrected as he pressed some buttons on his gauntlet. All of a sudden, a hologram of the band Sleeping With Sirens appeared in the middle of the arena and began playing. (Do it Now, Remember it Later) "Now... All's well that ends well." Ray jested as everyone began to dance along to the song, rocking the night away.**

* * *

**Later That Night...**

**Ray sat on the edge of the coliseum with Sarah and Justin. Their dates had left in the limo back to the arcade so their games wouldn't be unplugged. "Soon... Soon I'll be able to pop the question." Ray spoke after moments of silence as he pulled out a huge gold ring from Sonic with a green Chaos Emerald replica inserted into the top. "Good luck... You'll need it." Lan whispered to himself from behind a pillar as he teleported away. **

* * *

**Huh... That could've gone better...**

**Nero - It's fine.**

**Me - Eh... Writers always find something with what they wrote... so yeah... It's fine.**

**Vanellope - Now get to the next chapter!**

**Me - Another?! So soon?!**

**Vanellope - 2 weeks wait?! 2 chapters!**

**Me - Fine... Next chapter later today.**

**AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview - Ray has collected 4 items so far and only 2 remain. The on in the last hidden game and the one the League possesses. Will he beat them to the last artifact or will they have an ace up their sleeve? And what's with the weird dreams Ray's been having? STAY TUNED! **


	27. Miner Dash

**In a rush! Next Chapter GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Miner Dash**

**Ray was running down a blank hallway. Unlike Codemaster X's hallway, this one was completely barren of anything. He heard a voice calling for him. He ran and ran but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He stopped to catch his breath and came face to face with his younger self with a miniature version of Ralph holding onto his arm. "You're gonna need to be smarter than that to beat Lord Demonfang. Even without the artifacts he's still a piece of work." Young Ray informed as he pulled Ray into a kneeling position. "Now listen up! I'm only saying this once. Dig deep into the code, deeper than you've ever been before, and find the key to victory." He warned as he released Ray and faded into the walls. "Heh... You look soo cute as a kid." Young Ralph spoke as he followed behind his mini boyfriend. Ray sat there for about a minute before the world faded to black. **

**Ray stood next to Ralph a week after Prom looking at their collection of items: The Scythe of Spirits, The Claw of Destruction, The Boots of Levitation, and The Helmet of Telepathy. "Looks like we're only missing two. The Staff of Illusions and The Vest of Invisibility." Sarah commented as she checked the list Nice Guy gave her. "We're almost ready for the final battle..." Justin spoke as he sat on the couch in Ralph's hut. "I will take him down..." Ray whispered to himself as a line of code creeped up his arm. "The next game is... The Hidden Mine Shaft Horror. Apparently it's a haunted house simulator banned in the US." Ralph read off a clipboard. "That sounds fun." Ray replied sarcastically as he recalled his past exploits in the lost games of the arcade.**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_MONDAY_**

**_Ray ran up the side of a mountain on chased by a shadow Blanka as he grabbed the Helmet of Telepathy. _**

**_TUESDAY_  
**

**_Sarah slashed through miles of jungle pursued by a shadow Beastman to get The Claw of Destruction._**

**_WEDNESDAY_**

**_Justin ran through miles of gunfire shot by a shadow M. Bison to obtain The Boots of Levitation._**

**_THURSDAY_**

**_Ray, Sarah, and Justin all traversed a foggy lake pursued by their own shadows to revive the deceased Code Protector._**

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**They entered the game to find a seemingly abandoned house next to the mine shaft. "Let's go, and attack whatever attacks you." Ray instructed the other codemasters as they suited up and pulled out their blasters. "Let's rock!" **

**As they ran down the shaft, they met almost no resistance which surprised them to no end. "Elites?" Sarah inquired as they reached the final room. "Definitely." Ray and Justin replied in unison as they saw a shadow Maleficent fighting the Code Protector with even darker heartless.**

**"Dude... I think I know who's behind this... But I thought he was dead." Ray said to Justin as they pulled out their X weapons. "You really took this long to figure it out? And to think you took my spot." a voice sneered as a dark figure in a purple cloak emerged from behind a stalagmite holding the Staff of Illusions. "Ashton?!" Justin barked as he aimed a blaster at his head. "You remember me? I'm flattered." Ashton jested as he pulled his hood off. **

**"I make dark versions of people. Sicker, twisted versions. Obviously I can make one of myself and give it a super explosive." "I'll kill you!" Justin barked as he shot at Ashton ferociously, but Ashton summoned a shadow to take the hit. "I get it. Your power comes from the shadows, but I rule the shadows!" Ray shouted as he sucked all the light from the room. "With zero light, you have no power." Ray charged Ashton using his other senses and dealt a blow to his chest. "Drop dead!" Ray droned in a dark distorted voice as he slashed Ashton out of existence... or so he thought.**

**"Really amateur. Step up your game loser!" Ashton's voice rang through the room. "Ugh! Just die already!" Ray spoke again in the same creepy voice. "Looks like someone's shadow is about to break loose. Here's where my true power awakens!" Ashton jested as he returned the light to the room. "What a waste of a life. Such a freaking waste! I should just be dead." a familiar voice rang through the room. **

**"What?" Sarah exclaimed as two copies of Ray stood before them. One looked normal while the other had bright yellow eyes. "I hate everything. Nothing is worth my time. No one likes me. The world should just burn!" the yellow eyed Ray shouted. "Jack! Shut it! That's not how I feel!" Ray barked back. "Yes you do. After all, I'm you!" "NO! YOU'RE NOT!" Ray barked back as Jack began to grow bigger. His body took on the shape of the planet and his arms held bombs. "I am a shadow of the true self. You're all gonna burn!"**

**"Sarah... Take Justin and the Vest and get out." Ray demanded as he stood to fight himself. "We won't leave you!" She barked back as she grabbed the vest from a table on the side. "The mission is to get the vase and get out! Follow my orders now!" He barked as he created a wall from stray code. "This is my fight... alone." "You better come back safe." Sarah warned as she grabbed Justin's arm. Before they left, Justin felt a box appear in his hand. It was Ralph's engagement ring. "Tell Ralph... I'll be back one day." He spoke as they teleported out.**

**"Looks like it's just me." Ray thought to himself as he initiated Beta Mode. "Dig deeper idiot! Young Ray's voice echoed in his mind. "I've got nothing to lose." He decided as he began to look deeper while Ashton and his shadow closed in on him.**

* * *

**Next chapter tomorrow because I can't keep you in suspense! X3**

**Vanellope - WHAT?! NO!**

**Nero - Wait Ms. Vanellope. It's good for you.**

**Vanellope - OK FINE!**

**AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview: It's been a week since anyone has seen Ray and Ralph is getting worried. Will Ray be back or is he gone forever? STAY TUNED!**


	28. 360 Degrees Of Seperation

**Phew... I made it.**

**Nero - You had to stop for ramen...**

**Me - What?! You ate most of it!**

**Nero - 2 bites is most of it?**

**Me - I only got one!**

**Vanellope - Shut it up and get to reviews already! :I**

**Me - Fine...**

* * *

**Ayla Spruce - THE WAIT IS OVER! X3**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - Very dramatic indeed. ;3**

* * *

**Cut the crap and CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**360 Degrees of Seperation**

**Ralph was staring out his window after a long day at work. Ray had yet to return from the mines and he was getting worried. He only left the house nowadays to work, then he'd just go back home right afterwards. "Just get back safely." Ralph thought to himself as he went to bed early.**

**As players filed out of Litwak's Ralph got off the mudpile and tried to walk home, but was stopped by an out-of-breath Vanellope on the Lickety Split 2.0. "They found Ray! He's in GCS! Hop on quickly!" she weezed out as Ralph sat on the back. "Step on it President Fartfeathers!" Ralph playfully scolded Vanellope as they took the tunnel towards GCS. While they drove, Ralph did something he hadn't done all week. He smiled.**

**A crowd had gathered around the missing codemaster. His short sleeve shirt was burnt into a single strap across his chest with one sleeve intact while his shoes had singe marks on the edges. His pants were miraculously fine. When Vanellope's cart pulled up, they cleared a path so Ralph could get to his love. **

**"Ray! Speak to me!" Ralph barked as he shook Ray from side to side. A small groan could be heard from him as he turned on his side. "Five more minutes Ralph. I need sleep." He mumbled unconciously as he batted the hand away from him. "You're alive!" Ralph cheered as he tossed him up in the air and caught him. "And obviously not getting any sleep anytime soon." Ray jested as he knocked out again in Ralph's arm. "Clear out! Codemasters coming through!" Sarah demanded as the characters dispersed and her and Justin walked up to the behemoth. "We should get him to your house." Justin suggested as they teleported to the hut. **

* * *

**It was 3 hours later that Ray finally regained conciousness. "Ugh... Where am I?" he inquired as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You're home. Finally." Ralph answered as he laid a chaste kiss on Ray's lips. "What was that?" Ray inquired as he pulled Ralph in for a real kiss. A really long kiss to be clear. About 3 minutes long. They broke off when Sarah reminded them that Justin, Felix and Big were also in the room. "Oh shit... Sorry." He apologized as he snuggled into Ralph. "So what happened? Did you win?" Justin queried as he sat in Big's lap. "Well..."**

* * *

**One Week Ago...**

**Ray began to float as the codes around his arms morphed themselves into swords. "Code Blade!" Ray shouted as he charged himself. He slashed himself across the chest, but it only half-killed him off. "I just want someone to treat me like I matter!" Jack barked as he threw a bomb at Ray. "But that's behind me!" Ray barked back as he deflected the bomb into the air where it exploded. "People always use me, so I use other people that let me." "That's the old me!" Ray shouted to the sky as he slashed Jack back into his human form. **

**"Look... Everything you said was true. It was just hard to admit it. The world has hurt me. I've cried myself to sleep on numerous occasions. I've been stepped on and humiliated, but you shouldn't take it out on the people who actually care. Treat them how you want to be treated. After all... You're me and I'm you." Ray explained as his shadow nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, a bright light flashed and a person in a silver and green spandex suit holding bombs appeared before him. "The strength of the heart required to face oneself has been made manifest. I am your Persona, Boomgetsu Jack." the figure stated before reentering Ray's body. **

**"Uhh... Damn! Izanami lied to me! She said this power would kill you using your own ineer self!" Ashton barked as he pulled a card from thin air. "Persona! Magatsu Izanagi!" he barked as a blood red warrior with a trench coat and ice skates holding a weapon appeared above him. "Fine! If were playing it that way! Persona! Boomgetsu Jack!" Ray bellowed as his persona appeared as well. The two clashed in midair for a bit before Jack summoned a huge bomb and chucked it at Izanagi destroying him and dealing a huge blow to Ashton. "I'll take you down right here and now! FINAL BLAST BOOMGETSU JACK!" Ray had Jack summon the biggest bomb he could and dropped it in the shaft. "I take the risk so you won't survive..." Ray whispered as the mine caved in on itself leaving no rock unturned.**

* * *

**Ray woke in an all white void. He was floating. Floating and nothing else. He wasn't breathing as far as he could tell and his heart had completely stopped. "You idiot! Always throwing yourself under the bus for others... You're lucky I'm you or I'd kick your ass." Jack said as he floated next to Ray in his human form. **

**"Where are we?" Ray inquired as he stared at his other half. "The Code Chronicle apparently. They choose whether or not a codemaster gets another shot when they die inside a game." Jack explained as the Code Tribunal appeared before them. "But shouldn't a codemaster be considered a game character and respawn?" Ray inquired as he floated in place. "Yeah, but hidden games aren't like the others. You're not supposed to enter those because of the same reason were here now." "Because you can die?!" Ray exclaimed as he looked at his arm. "Yup." **

**"Codemaster Ray and Jack. You stand before the tribunal in hopes of getting a continue. How do you plead?" The red member inquired. "Ready to press start." Ray answered almost instantly. "Ok... You get the continue." The green member acknowledged as he banged his gavel and Ray's vitals kicked back in. "Wait... That's it?!" Ray exclaimed as he stood on an invisible piece of ground. "Yeah... Everybody gets one." The blue member enlightened as all but one disappeared. **

**"Also you've been unconscious for a week and your brother got you off the hoook for going into a forbidden game. Don't ask how." a familiar voice explained from under a silver hood. "Lan?" Jack queried as the hood pulled back to reveal the twin. "I snuck on the tribunal to kill you from the inside and helped you get off scot free. Happy?" "Very." Ray replied as he hugged his brother. "Yeah well... I saw what happened in the mine and I can't bring myself to do it. Truce?" Lan inquired as he held out his hand. "Truce. Welcome back." Ray replied as he hugged the air from his brother's lungs. "Yeah well... I have to drop you in Litwak's GCS but you'll see me soon. Later!" Lan yelled as he summoned a vortex and tossed his brother through it.**

* * *

**"And here I am." Ray stated as he finished telling everyone what happened. "Whoa... That sounded rough. So is Ashton finally dead?" Sarah inquired as she pushed herself back into her seat. "I hope so, because he was a bitch to kill." Ray grumbled as he spun a card in his palm. "I've never seen a card like that before." Justin spoke as he stared at the card in Ray's hand. "It's my other half. My Persona, Boomgetsu Jack." Ray explained as he dismissed it. "Amazing. Further study is needed to fully understand such power." Justin gawked as he dove into his Ipad journal. "While you do that, I'm going back to sleep." Ray stated as he knocked out again on Ralph's lap. **

* * *

**Whew... I like this chapter**

**Nero - Oh so Persona... **

**Me - Yep. And you can guess who I made the final elite member. There is only one left right?**

**Vanellope - *holding clipboard* Alastor, Freiza, Roxas, Maleficent, Tubba Blubba, Kratos, Ashton. Yep. One more.**

**Me - Good. Well. REVIEW!**

**And next chapter soon... Hopefully.**

* * *

**Preview: As they wait for the final Elite member, Ray's dreams get even weirder. He's only scratched the surface of what his younger self meant. Will he reach his potential soon or will the next Elite member be a "BEAR-Y tough fight? STAY TUNED!**


	29. A Bear-y Good Chapter

**So much for getting started early... but first... Reviews!**

* * *

**Ayla Spruce - You're about to find out ;3**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - You know it's not now **

**Catman543212345 - Nope. Nice try though :3**

* * *

**Right to the punch. This is the last chapter before the season finale! Yayuh!**

**Vanellope - Still unnecessary!  
**

**Me - Shut it Schweetz! SPRING BREAK '13!**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**A Bear-y Good Chapter**

**Ray stood in a white room with his younger self, both holding swords. "Push past your limits and don't hold back!" His younger self barked as he charged him with his blade, but Ray thought he was too fragile to use his full strength on so he held back. "I know you're not pushing so I'll push for you!" he barked again as he threw bolt after bolt of lightning at Ray in sucession with Ray taking every hit in stride. Not that it didn't hurt like a bitch. He was panting heavily and barely holding his sword upright. "Do it now or die!" Young Ray shouted as he charged Ray for the final strike, but this time, Ray dug deep and surrounded his body in code and slashed his younger self across the chest. Young Ray dropped to his knees and threw his blade to the sky with the crimson liquid slowly dripping from his chest. "If you'd stop holding back, you wouldn't be in this position now would you. I may be defeated, but at what cost? If someone else were to come, you'd be dead on impact. Watch yo back, dumbass..." He rambled on ashe turned to dust and the dreamscape faded away.**

* * *

**When Ray awoke, he was just as sore as he was in the dream. "I'm not getting out of training that easy!" He thought to himself as he pushed his wrecked body out of bed and into the shower.**

* * *

**He reached Litwak's on time for work, but he looked like he got hit by 12 buses on the way there. "Ray... You're on snack bar duty until your bruises heal. I know you're not going home so you might as well work." Litwak responded to Ray's look as he went back to his office. "Sempai... You look like crap." Justin stated as he stepped out of the snack bar and let Ray in. "Thanks for the comment." Ray deadpanned sa he sat on the stool in the corner. "This dream kicked my ass... Literally." "Your younger self again? That's the 3rd time this week." Justin responded as he restocked the quarter machine. "Yep... It's the only reason I haven't slept at Ralph's house. He worries to much about me to just leave this alone." Ray explained as he made nachos for a group of 12 year olds at the counter. "They should only be temporary. Just listen to yourself. If you don't he'll be back." Justin reminded as he walked off towards the coderoom leaving Ray to his thoughts.**

* * *

**An hour later, a surge went through all the codemasters of Litwak's brains. It was a mental challenge from the final elite member. The venue? The strip club dungeon in Persona 4. "The final elite probably lives there. I'm gone." Ray thought to himself as he used the little energy he had to hop the snack bar and run to the coderoom where Justin was waiting there propped on the computer. "Let's rocket!" Justin shouted as they teleported to Junes.**

* * *

**As they prepared to jump into the tv, they were stopped by a skinny blond teen who wore a frilly shirt with a single rose attached to it. "Ray and Justin I presume?" the blond inquired as he pushed his hand into the tv. "Yeah... Teddie?" Justin queried back, startled by the appearance of the once fluffy bear. "Yeah. I made a human body. Now let's go." He said as he pulled Justin into the tv with Ray following behind them. **

**"Now can you tell us where the elite member is?" Ray inquired as the whole cast of Persona 4 sat in front of them. "He's in a dungeon not far from here, but Teddie can't get in." Yu Narukami stated as he pointed in the direction of the strip club. "So how do we get there without losing too much strength?" Justin inquired noticing Ray's shallow breathing. "We'll fight the shadows so you can get to the elite." Yosuke answered as he pulled out 2 kunai knives. "Great. Let's go!" Ray barked as they made their way to the entrance.**

**"Only four of us can go in at a time, so me, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Kanji will go with you." Yu stated as they entered the dark vortex. The interior was just like any other strip club in dungeon form, but there were dark figures almost swarming the halls. The group of Persona users dispatched them as if they were child's play as they climbed higher up to the top. **

**When they reached the final curtain, Yu opened it to find a bear in a red and white jumpsuit, but the eerie thing about him was that he had bright yellow eyes. "So the Investigation Team is back again... and they brought along the codemasters I ordered. You shall be thanked for your loyalty." the bear jested as he stepped forward. "Shadow Teddie! You're going down!" Yu barked as he reached for his Persona card, but Ray held his hand back. "Me and Justin got this." Ray said as he tried to activate his armor, but his injuries prevented him from lifting his arms up. "Ray... I can handle this man. This is my fight." Justin reassured as he turned into his panda X-Mode. **

**"And you think you won't have back up?" Big's voice rang from the back of the group as he walked up with his laser pole. "If I denied your help I'd be going against my own credo. Let's go!" Justin barked as they were warped into the battlefield with a bigger version of Teddie, but his face was half gone. **

**"I am a shadow... of the true self. Let the match commence!" Shadow Teddie spouted off as he threw his arms at Justin, but Big blocked the hit while Justin jumped off his back and shot blaster fire into S. Teddie's empty face. "I don't think you understand... I am invincible!" He barked as he threw dark energy at them both, but Justin threw up an energy shield that nullified the damage. "Together..." Justin shouted to Big as they stood back to back and put their hands side to side. "Light!" They barked as a beam hit S. Teddie directly in the center of his head. "I'm not... done yet." S. Teddie gasped out as he threw a final dark blast at the duo. "Now!" Big shouted as he turned his pole into a rifle and attached Justin's blasters to the side of them. "FINAL FLASH!" They said in sync as the combined weapons created a ball of light that cut through the darkness and shattered the battlefield's reality and made S. Teddie shrink back into his normal form. **

**"Now..." Ray said from behind them as he walked up. "You want me to dig deeper. How about this?" He inquired as he put a hand on S. Teddie and sent his code back into Teddie. "There. Now only Demonfang... remains." Ray slurred as he passed out from exhaustion. **

**Young Ray appeared before Ray again, but this time his face was one of joy as he held hands with Young Ralph. "You're finally pushing yourself like you need to, but one more warning. Lord Demonfang may not be the end of this story. Remember how the game you're in ended. They fought countless final bosses before reaching the actual final boss. Use your own power of conviction to find the answer. We'll meet again soon." He spoke as him and his boyfriend faded. **

**"Looks like I'm just scratching the surface." Ray thought to himself as the walls turned into Codemaster X's room. "Yes... Yes you are." the room's owner stated as he entered the room. "Do you want to end this now, or do you want to keep going until the end? I will not look at you any different if you choose the former." He instructed as he sat in his usual chair. "I'm going all the way!" Ray barked as he stared at the codemaster. "Then have a seat. This could take a while."**

* * *

**Cliffhangahz! Next Chapter is the big fight with Demonfang! Excitement builds! **

**Vanellope - You got a hickie on your neck.**

**Me - WHERE?! 0.o**

**Vanellope - Made you look! AHAHAH!**

**Nero - *throws chocolate at Vanellope* No hicky jokes!**

**Vanellope - *mouth full of chocolate* Offk! *nomms on chocolate***

**ME - Review... Just review... -_-**

* * *

**Preview - The fight with Lord Demonfang commences, but with his thievery of the artifacts' power, he becomes almost too much for Team Codex. Will they prevail, or will someone go down fighting? STAY TUNED!**


	30. The Final Battle?

**The Season 2 Finale... Hope everyone likes it... REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Ayla Spruce - Yes... But they must die so the 3rd season makes some kind of sense :3**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - Yes it is ;)**

**deathhighliter - How do you know he's not? ;3**

* * *

**Without further ado...**

**Vanellope - CHAPTAH!**

**Nero - STARTO!**

**Me - NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Final Battle?**

** "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Ray asked Codemaster X after he heard his explanation. "Lord Demonfang's base is in a hidden castle in Video Game Shibuya, Japan opposite another plane of existence on top to it. If you want to reach the other one, you're gonna have to use that attack." Codemaster X replied as he leaned back in his chair. "So if I use it inside of his base... I get sent to that game?" "Exactly. Now go. The world is counting on you." The elder suggested as he dissapeared and the room faded to black.**

**Ray stood in an empty field outside the Niceland Condominiums with Ralph, Felix, Big, Bowser, Sarah, Justin, Death, and Lan. "This is it... The final battle..." Justin stated as he adjusted his gauntlet. "That's what he thinks..." Ray thought to himself as they stashed the items together. "Now... to get a group of our magnitude into the fortress we need the power of all the items. I got through with one because it was only me, but now we've got an army." Lan explained as he lined the artifacts up into a suit of armor. "Ready everyone?" Ray inquired as he suited up. "Ready!" the group shouted back as they all prepared for battle. "Now... KEE OTH RAMA PANCAKE!" Lan chanted as a huge portal appeared under them and sucked them in. **

**When I say this castle was huge, I mean it. The walls were dark purple and the inside was like any other standard castle. 3 huge towers and a main building. They landed in a courtyard, but the artifacts levitated in the air and sped off for the tallest tower on the other side of the castle. "Let's go!" Ray commanded as they dashed for the room. A group of generic video game villans appeared and tried to slow down progress. "Ray! We've got this! Keep going!" Ralph barked as he kicked a couple of training bots into the wall. "OK! Justin, Death, Sarah, and Lan! With me!" Ray exclaimed as they trekked farther into the castle. **

**They reached the entrance to the tower, but a shadowy version of Sarah was guarding it. "Looks like the show's about to start." S. Sarah jested as she pulled a sword of dark fire from thin air. "I've got this. Keep going!" She yelled as she confronted the doppleganger. The rest of the group headed inside the tower where a shadow doppleganger of Justin stood tossing a gun in the air. "Ugh! Took you long enough!" S. Justin barked as he shot a warning shot at his feet. "Go... I've got some personal issues to work out..." Justin stated as he charged his clone. **

**Ray, Lan, and Death ran up the stairs to the room to find a huge door. "You guy's with me?" Ray inquired as he pointed at the door. "You know it." They said in unison as Lan kicked the door in. "I just got that shit fixed! What the hell?!" Lord Demonfang barked as he hopped off his throne. "You won't have to worry about that anymore." Death jested as he pointed his scythe at him. They charged him almost immediately with Death swinging his scythe and Lan using his ninja kunai to slash at him, but they barely left a scratch while Ray stood his ground where they entered. **

**"Lord Demonfang... I know you're not the Supreme Leader of The League Of Shadows... I see through your lies. Now tell me who is!" Ray barked as his aura flared up. "He's not the one?" Death inquired, confused. "Heheh... Nothing gets past you, does it Codemaster Ray? That's why you're Number 1!" Demonfang joked as he shot shards of ice at Lan and Death. "Who is it?! Give me a name!" Ray growled as his aura flared up more. "Call him... The League Grand Champion." Demonfang replied as he gathered energy around his body. "Too bad you'll never see him because you die here!" He shot the energy to the four corners of the room and gathered the artifacts onto his body. "Now I'm invincible!"**

**"So you're the reason the artifacts disappeared!" Death barked as his scythe disappeared. "Time for my secret weapon. Bowser! Appear!" He barked as the Koopa King teleported to his side. "The situation was handled. Ready for Round 2?" Bowser inquired. "You know it! Weapon mode!" "Roger!" Bowser replied as he turned into a dark green scythe from a flash of light. "Heh... Time to pull out all the stops. Ok then!" Lan barked as his h****is shirt and pants went pitch black and his shoes turned white. "You have no idea what true darkness looks like! Behold the power of the Shadow Prince!" Lan's eyes turned bright red and his hands pulsed black energy. "You finally figured it out... You can be the Shadow Prince because I'm the Shadow King." Ray thought to himself as he activated Beta Master Mode. "You guys take the fight. I've got to deal the finishing blow." Ray explained as he began to float in the sky and chant while a digital band played behind him.**

_Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge_  
_I bet you never had a Friday night like this_  
_Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands_  
_I take a look up at the sky and I see red_  
_Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy_  
_Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide_  
_Everything red_

_Please, won't you push me for the last time_  
_Let's scream until there's nothing left_  
_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_  
_The thought of you's no fucking fun_  
_You want a martyr, I'll be one_  
_Because enough's enough, we're done_

******Lan and Death charged Lord Demonfang to the beat of the song while Ray charged energy into his hands and body. **Lan slashed his chest, but got blasted back a few feet while Death shot a beam at his back shooting off the chestplate.

_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

_The thing I think I love_  
_Will surely bring me pain_  
_Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame_  
_Three cheers for throwing up_  
_Pubescent drama queen_  
_You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late_

**Demonfang didn't realize the song was draining the artifacts and him until almost all of them were almost removed from his body.**

_Let's scream, there's nothing left_  
_So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore_  
_The thought of you's no fucking fun_  
_You want a martyr I'll be one_  
_Because enough's enough, we're done_

******Ralph and the rest of the gang walked in to see the massacre unfold. While Ray still continued to charge energy. **"Ray..." Ralph thought to himself as they watched him shout the ballad at the top of his lungs. 

_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

_Imagine living like a king someday_  
_A single night without a ghost in the walls_  
_And if the bass shakes the earth underground_  
_We'll start a new revolution now_  
_(Now! Alright here we go)_

**"Ralph! I know this ballad! He's gonna selfdestruct himself with Demonfang!" Justin barked as Ray moved closer to his target.**

_Hail Mary, forgive me_  
_Blood for blood, hearts beating_  
_Come at me, now this is war!_

_Fuck with this new beat_  
_Oh!_

**"RAY! NO!" Ralph barked as he tried to run after Ray before he carried out his plan.**

_Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein_  
_I was just a product of the street youth rage_  
_Born in this world without a voice or say_  
_Caught in the spokes of an abandoned brain_  
_I know you well but this ain't a game_  
_Blow the smoke in diamond shape_  
_Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace_

_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

**"Ralph..." Ray's voice rung out in his mind. "I'll be back. Don't worry about it. Just remember that I love you and I'll always be with you." Ray said as he grabbed Lord Demonfang.**

_Imagine living like a king someday_  
_A single night without a ghost in the walls_  
_We are the shadows screaming take us now_

**Lan and Death backed up as soon as Ray grabbed Demonfang.**

_We'd rather die than live to rest on the ground_  
_Shit_

**"Final Move! SUPER BETA THUNDER BLAST!" Ray barked as the ballad finished and a huge explosion blew everyone out of the tower and downstairs as the codemaster and the Grand Leader disappeared from this world. "Ralph... Ray wanted me to give you this after he did the job..." Lan stated as he handed Ralph a blue satin box. HE opened it to the engagement ring Ray got for him with a note inside. "Will you marry me?" **_  
_

* * *

**That's all for now. New season starts soon! X3**

**Vanellope - So Ray's dead?**

**Me - Not exactly.**

**Vanellope - This kind of seems like a giant middle finger to all of your followers.**

**Me - He's not dead yet! -_-**

**Nero - I agree with her...**

**ME - Not you too!**

**Nero - Yeah... REVIEW!**

* * *

**Preview: In Video Game Shibuya, If you die, there's a game you can play to get a second chance. The Reaper's Game. You have to survive seven days. Can Ray do it and get back to Ralph, or will he even remember the big lug? STAY TUNED!**


	31. The Reaper's Game: Day 1

**The start of Season 3! I've been looking forward to typing the next 7 chapters! These will probably be my longest and best yet! X3**

**Nero - No more Monster for you... *grabs arm***

**Me - I swore off that stuff until Anime Expo... I'm drinking Red Bull 0.o**

**Vanellope - You haven't slept well in days! Go to sleep!**

**Me - Not until this chapter's up. *falls asleep***

**Nero - Well I guess I'm doing reviews...**

* * *

**Ayla Spruce - Ray's technically not dead yet... You'll see what I mean in this chapter**

**Nero Loveless Highwind - So? You know why I did it... X3**

**deathhighliter - And ur review made mine. Ray's not gonna be a zombie either. You guys need to play some more JRPG ;P**

**BWH MC - I'm King Cliffhanger! X3**

* * *

**Vanellope - Here to start the chapter we have a special guest... THE ROCK!**

**Rock - ...**

**Vanellope - You heard him! CHAPTER! GO!**

**Rock - ...!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**The Reaper's Game: Day 1**

_**Shibuya, Japan... A place which was once on the brink of destruction, was saved by a lone 15-year-old boy named Neku Sakuraba and his friends all because they got sucked into The Reaper's Game. That was just a short year ago.**_

_**This game takes place in a dimension parallel to the one you live in and all the players are people who died, but**_** had**_** the drive to continue living. So they're given the chance to do so by being issued a challenge. "Can you survive 7 days?" Most don't survive and the few that do either choose to become Reapers themselves or play again because the Conductor sees them unfit to come back to the RG. Although entering the game is easy, no one plays for free. Before the Game starts, the Conductor takes the one thing you care about most. This is mainly to drive the Players to do their absolute best. **_

_**The RG, or Realground, is your dimension, while the UG, or Underground, is where the Game takes place. The UG can see the RG, but the RG can't see the UG. These are the basics of the Game. Now I've got to get back to work. I'm the Composer after all, and the newest member of my game has finally arrived.**_

**(A/N I left something out in the last chapter. The Real Shibuya is the RG and The Video Game Shibuya is the UG. It's how I pictured it when I played the game ;3)**

**Ray woke up in a daze in the middle of a huge cross walk in what could be assumed was Downtown Shibuya. He stood up slowly, but noticed something odd about himself. His clothes had changed. He was wearing his black "Nerds 4 Life" hoodie, his black Skull Candy wireless headphones around his neck and his gun-metal Nike Dunks with black jeans. He was even wearing a triforce armband on his right arm. **

**"I guess this was the last thing I was wearing in the real world. Now what do I do?" Ray asked himself as he looked around. "I can't remember what I'm even doing here. Last thing I remember doing was defeating M. Bison in GCS, but everything afterwards is a dud..." He thought out loud. "Hey can you..." He tried to ask the person next to him, but his hand slipped right through them. "What the?! What's going on? Sir, can you?" He tried again just to ghost through his entire body. "What the hell is going on here!?" He barked to the sky. His cry was interrupted by a catchy ringtone in his pocket. He pulled out an IPhone 5 that he assumed was his with a new message sign on the front. It read, **

**Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail and face erasure.  
Signed,  
The Reapers**

**Suddenly, a surge of pain went through his hand as a blood red timer appeared on it. It was counting down as he stood there rereading the message. "What the hell?!"**

**His reply was a dozen red frog shaped graffiti symbols appearing in front of him. "What the?! What are you?!" He barked as he ran in the opposite direction of the symbols to find more. "SHIT! I can't get away! Take that!" He shouted as he tried to shoot lightning at the symbols, but his hand just sparked. "Just fan clucking tastic!" He swore to himself as he was transported into another dimension with four red frogs with weird legs that looked like they had been drawn graffiti style. "Nice froggie..." Ray chided as a frog jumped off him. "Damn... That hurts for a frigging amphibian." Ray thought to himself as he dodged another jump. "Gotta bounce!" He thought randomly as he was ripped from the dimension and zapped back to the busy Shibuya cross walk. **

**Ray dashed from the symbols, but they chased after him with a vengeance. "Shit... Shit... Shit!" He thought to himself as he reached a statue of a dog. "I can't run forever. I might die here..." "Hey kid! Form a pact with me!" a random voice said from the other side of the statue. "Who's there?!" Ray inquired as he stared at the kid before him. **

**He was**** tall and slender with spiky orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar and an indigo stripe outlined with gold going down the middle, a yellow sweat band on his left arm, and white shorts held up by a loose-fitting belt. His shoes were black with an indigo stripe outlined in gold, similar to the style of his shirt. He was also wearing his signature indigo headphones and his MP3 player around his neck.**

**"Hurry up and say yes before we both die!" the boy barked as he held out his hand. "Ok. Yes!" Ray replied as he and the mysterious stranger had a beam of light surround them. "You're good as gone!" the kid barked as he lit the frogs on fire and destroyed them. "Nice work. Behind you!" Ray shouted as he pointed towards another group of frogs and shocked them out of existence. "You're not bad yourself." the boy spoke as they stood back to back and vaporized the frogs surrounding them. **

**"The noise shouldn't bother us now that we've made a pact. I'm Neku Sakuraba. You are?" the boy introduced himself. "Ray Hagane. Are we in Shibuya?" Ray asked Neku as they walked back to the busy street. "Technically. We're at the Scramble Crossing now." Neku replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew this looked familiar. My family lived here for 3 years with my grandpa before I turned 6. We moved when my dad got a transfer back to the United States." "Must have been rough." "Yeah... Wait... Why can you see me and no one else can?" Ray inquired as they reached the center of the Crossing. "Only Players can see each other. We're in The Reaper's Game." Neku answered as he looked at his hand again. "We've got 15 minutes to reach the 104 building or we'll get erased. Let's go!" Neku barked as he took off north towards the hugest shopping mall in Shibuya. **

**Ray ran ahead of him but was stopped by an invisible wall. "Argh! Damn it! What's with the wall?" Ray inquired as he looked at the pixellated barrier. "That reaper over there is guarding it." Neku replied as he pointed to a shady looking guy with a red hoodie. "Pact confirmed. Wall opened." the guy spoke to himself as the pixels went away. "Those guys usually throw up walls and make players do things before they can get through them." Neku explained as they approached the 104 building. **

**"Timer's off. Good riddance." Neku sighed as he looked at his now empty hand. "Just 6 more days to go..." "What were those things?" Ray inquired as he sat on a bench nearby. "Noise. ****Noise** are a race of beings incarnated between the Underground and Realground planes of Shibuya. Because they straddle the border between the two planes, they are able to exact an influence in both, being physically present in the Underground, while capable of influencing people's thought in the Realground, typically resulting in negative emotions on the victim's behalf. Basically they're the Reaper's foot soldiers."

**"Is every day gonna be this easy?" Ray inquired as he brushed some dirt off his pants. "Anyone who can't survive Day 1 doesn't deserve a second chance at life!" a rude female voice barked from behind them. A 18-year-old girl in a gloved sweater that shows her naval, with a white corset and a pair of black shorts along with knee-high white boots stood about 5 yards from the two boys. "What does she mean another chance at life? Neku?" Ray inquired as he shot up from the bench. Neku stayed silent. "So he brought you back again, Neku. What's the occasion this time? Just hanging around or helping out a noob?" She jested as she dialed a number on her phone and a huge bear-like noise symbol appeared and charged them. **

**"Get ready and don't hold me back." Neku warned as he pulled out six pins from his pocket. "I won't." Ray replied as he was drawn into another dimension with a huge bear-like Noise with graffiti-like arms, claws, and feet. For some reason, there was a song playing in the background. _(Any song from "The World Ends With You soundtrack, preferably Twister)_ Neku was nowhere in sight, but Ray could feel his presence. "I'm gonna wreck it!" Ray barked unconsciously as he summoned his lightning blade and began slashing at the behemoth. While he dodged an attack, a disc of light hit him and he felt a sudden surge of power flow through him. When he struck the Noise this time it doubled over in pain and evaporated into static. "Noise Erased." an electronic voice stated as he was dumped out of the battlefield.  
**

**"Grr! Just who are you anyway newbie!?" She howled as she disappeared into thin air. "Phew... Lucky she can't attack us directly yet or we'd probably be in trouble." Neku sighed as he pushed the pins back into his pocket. "You use pins to fight?" Ray inquired as he walked over to his partner. "Yeah. They're called psychs. You should have some too and a Player's Pin." Neku replied as he pulled out a black pin with a white skull on it. Ray checked his left pocket and found some generic pins along with his own Player's Pin. "You can scan people's minds with that thing, but you can't scan Players or Reapers." Neku replied as he threw the pin in the air and caught it. He suddenly had a look of deep concentration on his face. "Open up your senses." He whispered to himself as he stood with his hands on his headphones. "Let me try that." Ray thought to himself as he threw his pin in the air and caught it. But when it touched his hand, voices began pouring in. "Six days left..." One voice whispered louder than the rest. "AUGH!" He barked as he dropped his pin and clutched his head. "RAY! RAY!" Neku shouted as Ray passed out from the overload.**

* * *

**"He's in Shibuya." Lan stated as he pulled out a note Ray typed up for the group.**

**_If your reading this, then I'm presumed dead. If I'm not back at the end of the week, then say that I'm dead and not a moment before. I'm currently in an alternate world playing a dangerous game to take down another League Grand Master. There are 5 in total and I've already defeated one if you're reading this. The League's Leader is being guarded by the power of these Grand Masters. As soon as they're all gone, he should show up on Justin's scanner. I should have the full list when I return, but the foes we're about to face are going to be the toughest ever. When you're ready, head to the Statue of Hachiko in Shibuya and wait for me there. _  
**

**_Signed,_**

**_Codemaster Ray_**

**Justin read the note aloud while the others stood attentive. "Everyone..." Ralph spoke after 5 minutes of comfortable silence. "We leave at dawn."**

* * *

**It took 3 days to type this masterpiece of a chapter. I hope everyone likes it. It's one of my longest and most detailed to date. **

**Nero - True...**

**Vanellope - It could've been better...**

**Me - *Death Glare* **

**Vanellope - I love getting under your skin. :3**

**Me - Just review before I make a little girl grow up 20 years before her eyes. *holds a line of code***

* * *

**Preview: The Game goes into it's second day and Ray's memory isn't getting any better. It's a good thing Ralph shows up to clear up the missing links. Will he find Ray, and if he does, will their bond fill the hole in his memory where the Conductor took his entrance fee? STAY TUNED!**


	32. The Reaper's Game Day 2 Pt 1

**The next day... I freaking love this part of the story... and my views... THEY'RE OVER 9,000! X3**

**Nero - We've kept him away from all energy drinks, but sadly he got into a Reeses factory. **

**Vanellope - How was I supposed to know he was gonna get into the factory while I was out with... someone?**

**Nero - I'm not gonna ask. Now for reviews!**

**Me - That's my line babe! -_-**

* * *

**Nero Loveless Highwind - *blush* Thanks...**

**Mable - Ur review just set this story back in motion. I needed that!**

**deathhighliter - It's only been 2 weeks lol**

* * *

**Nero - No soda for you!**

**Me - No diet!**

**Nero - You got sick and I blame soda!**

**Me - Whatever... CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**P.S. LUV MEH FANS! X3**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**The Reaper's Game: Day 2 Pt 1**

**Ray awoke in a daze in the scramble crossing again. He slowly sat up and noticed Neku not far from him on his right, still asleep. "How'd I just fall asleep in front of a mall? And how did I get here?" Ray asked himself as he brushed some dirt off himself. "Usually it happens when the Game Master wants to end the day, but you kind of passed out from scanning. Wonder what happened." Neku explained as he sat up from his spot on the ground. **

**"You sound like you've been through this before. How many times have you played this game?" Ray inquired as he stared at the orange-haired psychomancer. "This makes my fourth time. The composer wanted me to play again for some reason. That dick..." He replied as he pulled out his own IPhone and started typing away on it. "Who are you texting?" Ray inquired as he walked over to him, but stayed out of range from his cellphone to respect his privacy. "I'm calling in a favor to a friend of mine." He replied as his phone beeped in response. **

**"Great! He's open today. Come on." Neku stated as he walked west towards the Shibuya Department Store. "Shouldn't we wait for the mission or is that a Day 1 only thing?" Ray inquired as he followed Neku through the streets as they passed the store and reached Cadoi City. "The Game Master usually gives out one mission a day, but we haven't gotten it yet." Neku explained as they left Cadoi City and reached Towa Records. "So we pass the mission and we don't die?" Ray inquired as they reached the Miyashita Park Underpass. "You mean cease to exist... We're already dead..." Neku spoke as he stopped at the entrance to the underpass. Ray was silent as he took in the information that confirmed what the reaper yesterday pointed out. "So I am dead... I don't even remember dying..." Ray spoke to himself as he pulled out his gauntlet from his back pocket. "When did this thing get back there?" He thought to himself as he put it on and a single memory flooded into him.**

_**Flashback**_

_**"Ray..." Codemaster X stated as he sat back in his chair. "This sequence is to remind you of why you're in The Reaper's Game. The Conductor took your memories of everything that's happened in the last 9 months. I can't tell you everything because that'd violate the contract of the game, but I can tell you that you have to defeat the Game Master and the Conductor while you're in the game." He stated as he put a card inside of the gauntlet in a secret compartment. "When the time comes, you'll use this." He spoke as the dreamscape faded.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**"Ray! Ray!" Neku barked as he shook Ray from his trance. "Huh? Sorry... I just..." Ray blubbered as he pulled the card from the space on his gauntlet. "What's the card for? And where'd you get the metal glove?" Neku inquired as they kept walking through Miyashita Park. "I'm a codemaster and this glove unlocks my hidden power. It's kind of like a psych." Ray explained as they reached Cat Street. "I've seen skateboard, cellphone and rag doll psyches, but this one takes the cake." Neku replied as he searched for his destination. Meanwhile Ray was playing with his gauntlet and opened a hologram screensaver of him kissing Ralph at Prom. "Whoa! When'd this get here?!" Ray commented as Neku stood there speechless. "I saw nothing." Neku commented as he walked into a cafe off the side of the road with Ray not far behind. **

**"Aren't we dead? How can anyone see us if we walk in here?" Ray inquired as he sat down at a table in the corner. "Certain shops have the reaper's decals on the side so we can shop and eat and stuff like that." Neku explained as he pointed to a black skull sticker by the door. "Why would dead people need to eat?" Ray asked Neku as his stomach started growling. "Does that answer your question?" Neku inquired as he sat back in his chair. The cafe only had about 3 people other than them on the inside, but Ray was too focused on who Neku texted to think about why it was soo deserted. **

**"I wonder how Mr. H can keep this place open when barely anyone comes here." Neku stated as he typed some stuff into his phone. "You know your phone can stash pins you're not using and helps you organize them. It'll also have other capabilities the farther into The Reaper's Game we get." He elaborated as he placed his pins on the table and swapped them with 4 new pins. "This game is full of weird surprises." Ray commented as a man who looked like he was in his late 20's with a white long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, black shades, short hair that pointed upward in the middle, black pants and sandals walked up to their table. "Phones! Long time no see! Got sent back into the Game again?" The man inquired as he leaned on the counter. "Never a dull moment with you Mr. H. Yeah. Joshua sent me back in." Neku replied as he pulled out some yellow pins. "Can you cash these in for me? I need some money and I doubt Ray has any yen." Neku inquired as he leaned back in his chair. "No prob, Phones." Mr. H replied as he turned the pins into bills in the palm of his hand. "How do pins equal money?" Ray inquired not really worried that the man just transformed pieces of metal into cash. "Those pins were worth 10,000 yen each." Neku explained as he pulled out another one. "Ok... oh." Ray replied as his phone beeped the catchy tone again signaling the mission.**

**Free the beast of Hachiko. You have 200 minutes. Fail and face erasure.**

**Signed,  
The Reapers**

**As he finished reading the message, the timer was etched into his hand. "Let's move." Ray commented as he exited WildKat. "Wait! I still need to get our phones upgraded. Do you think you could do that Mr. H?" Neku inquired as he handed him his phone. "Sure thing Phones. Be right back." He replied as he grabbed Ray's phone and walked to the back. "How do you know this guy?" Ray queried as he leaned on the counter. "He's helped me through this game at least 3 times before seeing as this is my fourth run-through." Neku replied as he adjusted the headphones around his neck. "And why did I enter the game with my headphones on? I don't think I died in these." Ray inquired as he walked over to a glass display case with muffins on the inside. "We didn't come here for food. We can get that by the Statue of Hachiko." Neku explained as he pulled Ray away from the sweet-smelling muffins. **

**"All done, Phones. And... I never got your name." "Ray. Ray Hagane." "OK. Sneakers it is." Mr. H replied as he went back behind the counter to help another customer. "Ok. Let's go." Neku stated as he grabbed both phones off the counter and ran outside. Ray wasn't far behind. "Take your phone. It's time to see if this upgrade does what it's supposed to do." He switched to the map and pressed the location for the statue of Hachiko. All of a sudden, a beam of energy zapped them right in front of the statue. "That was why we walked all the way to WildKat?! To get a teleporter that would take us one yard away from the mission?!" Ray barked as he collapsed on his butt. "This thing will take us anywhere in town once a day per phone. We can use it to get past courrier reaper's barriers." Neku explained as they stood in front of the statue. "Sorry. Just really hungry all of a sudden." Ray explained as he rubbed his stomach. "How about we get some Sunshine Burger. My treat." Neku offered as they entered the shop by Hachiko.**

**_Meanwhile..._**

**_"_You sure we're in the right place?" inquired Ralph in his smaller more compact form. "Yeah. This is the place. Ray's around here somewhere." Lan replied as he surveyed the area. "He did say to wait here for him here, but I'm hungry." Sarah whined as she looked to her left and saw Sunshine Burger. "Let's grab a bite really quick." Justin suggested as him, Sarah, Ralph, Felix, Big, Death, and a now humanoid Bowser walked into Sunshine Burger.**

_**Back with Neku and Ray...**_

**They sat to the side of the place and ate their food in comfortable silence until Neku broke it. "So what was your entrance fee? Do you know?" "My memory of the last 9 months." Ray answered as he took another bite of his triple cheeseburger. "That was mine the first time. This time I didn't have to give anything up. I'm a special case." Neku replied as he put down his soda. **

**As they continued to eat, the gang walked in and spotted Ray sitting with Neku. "Ray!" Sarah barked as she ran over and hugged the air out of his lungs, if he actually needed air that is. "Umm... Who are you?" Ray inquired as he tapped her back. "You really don't know?" Ray inquired as he stared Ray dead in the eye. "I wish I could say I did, but you seem familiar." Ray replied as he pointed at Ralph. "They must be in the piece of your memory the Conductor took." Neku intervened as he took another swig of Sun Drop. "Oh my gami kai..." Justin gushed as sat down next to Ray. "Today's gonna be a long day..." Ray groaned as he faceplanted on the table.**

* * *

**(A/N) Looks like things are getting complicated. Sorry for taking soo long. The first week without reviews threw me off, then I got sick. Next Chapter on Tuesday no exceptions!**

**Preview is the same as the last minus the stuff that already happened.**


	33. The Reaper's Game Day 2 Pt 2

**Next part time! But first... reviews!**

* * *

**deathhighliter - yay for you! X3**

**- Acting your age is a state of mind. *Sage Mode***

* * *

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**(A/N) I have no time for a monologue cause my friends are waiting for me upstairs (NOT IN HEAVEN! XI)**

**EDIT 6/18/13 Redid the chapter to remove some confusion...**

* * *

**Chapter 33 **

**The Reaper's Game Day 2 Pt 2**

**"So what exactly happened that I forgot?" Ray inquired after he finished his food. The rest of the group sat around Ray and tried to fill him in on everything that happened in the last 9 months that he forgot, but as they began to talk, the world around them froze. "Looks like someone's trying to break my Game's rules. That won't do." a voice said from thin air as a seemingly 16-year-old boy with bleach blonde hair, a silver button-up shirt, black jeans and silver shoes walked up to the group. **

**"Joshua? What's up with the sudden appearance?" Neku inquired as if this was normal. "Hey Nekky. Just came to undo a wrong Ray's friends have created. You know interference with The Game is forbidden. Now I must switch his entry fee."Joshua replied as he snapped his fingers and removed someone from the group. I told you not to call me Nekky!" Neku barked as he slouched in his chair. "Hey... I remember now! I didn't die from the explosion at the castle, but I can't remember how I died..." Ray stated as he rubbed his sore head. "I'm keeping that part of your memory along with your new entry fee." Joshua gloated as he held a card with a picture of Ralph in his hand. "Ralph!" Sarah and Justin barked as they looked around for the hulking figure, but to no avail. "Give him back! I won't lose him again!" Ray barked as he charged Joshua. "He's your new entry fee. You'll get him back if you win. Until then... have fun..." Joshua explained as he disappeared into thin air and time unfroze. **

**"That was the head honcho?" Bowser inquired as he got out of his chair. "Apparently. And Neku seems to know him well. Care to explain?" Ray inquired as he stared his partner down. "Well... He was my partner during my second run through The Reaper's Game. I may not like him, but I trust him. It's like Mr. H says. Trust your partner." Neku elaborated as he left the money on the table and walked towards the door. **

**"Not really a people person is he?" Sarah queried as she rubbed her arm in mock pain. "He's ok. You just gotta lighten up to him. Now I need you guys to wait around the city until Sunday. Then head for The Shibuya River. It's right down the street from here," Ray explained as he dropped a map of Shibuya on the table. "We meet there for the final showdown." Ray stated after he cooled down as he got up to stretch. "What about you?" Felix asked in a worried tone. "As soon as I leave here, I'll be back in the UG and you guys won't be able to see or help me. Just keep yourselves occupied until then." Ray responded as he met Neku at the exit. "See ya!" He yelled back as he and Neku stormed out the door. "Wait! Ray!" Sarah barked as she gave chase, but as she exited the store, she found that they were nowhere in sight. **

* * *

**"Now... About the mission. Free the beast? Does it mean the statue?" Ray inquired as he stared at the hunk of rock. "Probably. That was my mission on the second day with my friend, Shiki." Neku replied as he pulled out his Player's pin. "I'm gonna scan it for noise. Ready to fight?" "Always!" Ray answered as he took a battle stance. **

**"Wait... Before we start. How do you fight here?" Neku inquired as he stared at Ray. "I don't know what you mean? I just hit hard, but I did start thinking about random numbers. I guess the numbers are the key." Ray explained as he went back to staring at the statue. "Ok." Neku threw on his headphones and scanned the area, but what he found was weird. **

**"There's a big blue noise on Hachiko, but it doesn't look familiar. You try scanning." Neku suggested as Ray pulled out his pin. He tried to use his headphones like Neku, but when he pressed the pin, the thoughts tried to attack him. "Open up your senses." Neku reminded him as the voices died down into murmurs. Then Ray saw the Noise symbol and what he saw shocked him. The noise was shaped like Ashton, aka The Shadow Wrecker. "Now I know where all the defeated League Members evil data went." Ray commented as he called the noise over to him. **

**As he was sent into the next plane, he was greeted by a weird, half flesh, half living tatoo version of the Shadow Wrecker. "Look who came to play today! Ray-sama and a little carrot top! Prepare to die!" Ashton barked as he charged the pair in seperate planes. **

_**With Ray**_

**As the fight began, Ray accessed his Beta Mode and blocked Shadow Wrecker's attacks one by one. "That only works for so long before you get worn out! I should know!" He commented as the barrier broke. "Damn... My swords aren't online yet. Better go blasters!" Ray thought as he materialized his Thunder Blasters and shot him in the face. All of a sudden,the blank card in his pocket became a pin with a weird design on it. It looked like an orange backdrop with two blasters on the side. "Not yet. Wait for it." Neku shouted from their mental link as Shadow Wrecker stomped a crater in front of Ray. **

_**With Neku**_

**Neku dodged another energy blast as he sent a wave of fire at the behemoth as his pin changed to an orange backdrop with two conflicting arrows. One lightning, one ice. "Almost!" He barked as he slashed Shadow Wrecker into a wall, but took a hidden land mine to the knee. His entire right side was scarred in black soot. "Heal!" He thought to himself as he activated his greatest healing pin. He drank a green soda and all his wounds and Ray's we're fixed and they we're back at full health. **

_**With Ray**_

**As soon as Ray's swords we're available, the pin changed one last time to a solid gold pin with a picture of Ray's headphone and Neku's headphones on the front. "Now!" Neku barked in his head as they both pressed the pins in synch. All of a sudden the world turned white. "There's a new world approaching!" Neku barked as he posed with his right hand out and his left hand on his headphones. "And you're going!" Ray barked as he posed behind Neku with his arms crossed and his headphones on. Suddenly a huge speaker appeared and began blasting the background music, then shot a huge beam of light that anihilated Shadow Wrecker. **

**"Noise eliminated." a robotic voice sounded as they were pulled back to the Statue of Hachiko. "Timer's off. Mission Accomplished!" Neku stated as he sat next to the statue of the puppy. "So you knew that guy?" Neku inquired as he sat in front of Hachiko. "He used to be a codemaster like me before he was corrupted." Ray explained as he sat next to Neku. "Trust your partner, huh? You haven't given me a reason not to, so what the hell?" Ray spoke as he leaned back onto the statue, conking out in the process.**

* * *

**Whew... That was hard. Making deadlines are dumb sometimes... REVIEW!**

**Preview - The next day comes and goes, but Ray still seems a bit put off from the mechanics of the system. Will he make it all the way to Day 7, or will he do what his inner self is telling him to do? STAY TUNED!**


	34. Author's note

**Dear Readers... I got a review that threw me for a loop because it was really informative... SO now, We're gonna try this story again. **

**From Chapter 1 with correct grammar and added content, I'm taking this story to the next level. See you guys in the new thread**


	35. Wreck-it Ray Re:coded

**The new story is up. **

**Check Wreck-it Ray Re:coded for the remastered story. **

**You're not gonna want to miss this if you want to stay up to date on the storyline because there are new characters and plot points, but most of it stays almost identical.**

**THANK YOU MY READERS.**

**SIGNED... THEBLACKSNORLAX**


End file.
